AU series 3
by jediknigh5
Summary: Set five years after season 2. Kimberly is about to be executed for murdering Gary Matheson. Jack will do anything to save her, even volunteer for a kamikaze mission to intercept and protect a defector from North Korea.
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place between 3am and 4am. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

A black van drives towards the local office of the CDC. All the men inside wear masks. At this time of the morning it's unlikely anyone could see them, but there's no reason to take foolish chances. They reach their destination and two people carry the dead body. The third man plants a small explosive device, and sets the timer for thirty seconds. All three quickly run to the van and drive off. The bomb goes off, and quickly gets the attention of the few security guards and janitorial staff in the building at 3am. The find the body, and a DVD, someone is clearly sending them a message.

.

Kimberly Bauer wakes up in her cell. She sees the clock, 3:03am. At midnight she's scheduled to be executed by lethal injection. 21 hours from now she might still be alive, but 22 hours from now she'll be dead. Kim thinks back to that day, five years ago. Gary Matheson was a monster who abused his wife, his nine year old daughter. He murdered his wife, murdered the cop who was protecting Kim. But Kim didn't have to kill him, she could have just gotten out, called the police so they could arrest him. If she had done that, Gary would probably be the one on death row right now. But her father had encouraged her to shoot him, to make sure she was safe. And now, here she was, less than 21 hours away from being executed. A part of Kim blame her father for this, but he was doing all he could to get her out of here. Kim didn't believe she had a chance. Jack would move on with his wife Kate, and Kim would be dead.

.

President Charles Logan was asleep in Los Angelas. In a few hours he was meeting with Kim Chul Eun, the dictator of North Korea. Logan hoped to be able to convince Kim to end his country's nuclear and chemical weapons program in exchange for an aid package of food and medicine. Logan had a plan to learn if he was serious about disarmament, but it was risky. He hoped to be able to get some rest before the big conference, but no such luck. Aron Pierce, a Secret Service agent, woke Logan up.

.

Logan: What is it Aron?

Aron: A dead body was recently left on the offices of the CDC, it was infected.

Logan: Infected with what?

Aron: A recording says that it's the cordella virus. We need to move you to a secure location.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Tony Almeida and his team are alerted to the problem. There aren't many people here at 3am, a number of their agents are about to be woken up and called into work. Tony briefs the people already here.

.

Tony: Ten minutes ago someone dropped off a dead body that was suppossedly infected with the cordella virus. They are running tests now to verify this, for now we should work under the assumption that this group has possession of the virus. According to the DVD they left, this group is calling itself the Worker's Army. Suppossedly this group is a fanatical group from North Korea trying to prevent chairman Kim's reforms, including trying to stop the peace talks between him and president Logan. We need to find any affiliates this group might have in the U.S., and whether there is any link between them and the North Korean government.

.

As his team gets to work on this Tony fears this could interrupt what he'd planned for later. He had hoped to do this meeting covertly, at 3am very few people would be here. Now, new agents coming in, someone might see something. This was problematic.

.

3:09


	2. Chapter 2

3:12

.

At LAX airport the passengers get off a plane from New York. Three in particular, Georgia, Joanie, and Anabel. These are three teenage girls who went on a weekend trip, they got this early flight because it was cheaper. This experience has left them somewhat tired, and few pay them any attention. At this time of night, only a graveyard shift of guards, and most are just as tired as the passengers who took the cheaper flight. Georgia is the new girl among them, and a little nervous, but she hides it by pretending to just be tired. It works, the guards just let them pass, having no idea of the illegal business that these three attractive white girls are involved in.

.

President Logan's teenage daughter Amy is partying at a nightclub. Her Secret Service bodyguard, Hayes, is watching from a distance. Suddenly Hayes is informed of a development, he goes ove to Amy.

.

Hayes: Ms Logan, we need to leave.

Amy: Go away. I'm having a little fun with this boy.

Hayes: I'm sorry, but this is unavoidable.

Teenage boy: She says she wants to stay.

Hayes: I'm with Secret Service, and I need to get Amy Logan out of here.

Teenage boy: Wow, you're the president's daughter.

Amy: Not by choice.

Teenage boy: I dont want any trouble. Just take her.

Amy: Wimp.

.

Tony Almeida is on the phone with president Logan.

.

Tony: CDC confirms that the body was infected with the cordella virus, and North Korea is suspected of manufacturing this virus. Their recording threatens to unleash the virus unless the peace talks are called off.

Logan: Any idea if the Worker's Army is really a rogue group, or if they're acting under the chairman's orders?

Tony: Not yet. There's always the chance that our informant can shed some light on that.

Logan: And Jack Bauer?

Tony: I'm about to call him and ask for his help. Can't guarantee he'll agree to help. And he might not take my word that you're in on this.

Logan: I'll be at the designated spot, can you get away for a few minutes?

Tony: Possibly.

.

Tony called Jack Bauer. Bauer was asleep, lying next to his wife, Kate Warner Bauer. They had met five years ago, Kate had helped CTU stop Second Wave from detonating a nuclear bomb in Los Angelas, her own sister Marie had been part of the plot. Marie was sentanced to several consecutive life sentances without possibility of parole, but was spared the death penalty. Kim wasn't, and theexecution was scheduled for midnight. Odd as it might seem, executions were not done in America between sunset on Friday and midnight Sunday, people were not executed on the sabbath. The phone call woke Jack up immediately. He still hoped that his lawyers could get Kim's sentance commuted. Jack took the phone to the next room, he didn't want to give Kate false hope.

.

Jack: Hello?

Tony: Jack, it's Tony.

Jack: Tony, today's not the best time to call.

Tony: I wouldn't, except we're kind of desperate. We have reason to believe that terrorists are planning an attack against America.

Jack: Terrorists are always planning to attack America.

Tony: Given your experience we think that you might be able to help us.

Jack: I haven't been in the game for five years, ever since I suffered a heart-attack. I seriously doubt I can help.

Tony: There's always the chance that, if you help, I can convince president Logan to commute Kim's sentance. Even a little insight could help Kim's case.

Jack: I think you're grasping at straws, but it couldn't hurt. I'm coming to CTU.

Tony: Not CTU, I know a different location nearby.

.

Jack couldn't understand why Tony would need to meet him at a location other than CTU, but to save Kim he would try just about anything.

.

3:21


	3. Chapter 3

3:24

.

Jack drives to CTU, he listens to the news on the radio. They're talking about the peace conference between America and North Korea. Jack doesn't paticularly like Logan, his internment of muslim and arab americans, children in cages at ICE facilities. Still, Jack does hope for peace with North Korea. Kim's lawyers, including Eugene Young and Lindsay Dole, they were representing a number of people in these internment camps, trying to get them shut down. That got them death threats from racist groups like the Knights of Labor. Jack provided them with protection, essentially he was their bodyguard. It became part of his payment for their representing Kim. Jack still didn't understand why Tony wanted to meet him away from CTU, why wouldn't he want anyone to know he reached out for help? And Tony was probably grasping at straws when he said this might help Kim's case. But Jack had spoken with other parents who'd lost children. The sting of false hope fades over time. But the thought that you could have done something, anything, to help and didn't, that guilt would never fade. Jack nearly got hit by another car, one with three presumably irresponsible teenage girls. He had no idea that Georgia, Joanie, and Anabelle were on their way to commit a crime.

.

Charles Logan is in his limo, Aron Pierce is driving. Aron has been sworn to secrecy. He had gotten used to keeping White House secrets, but this went beyond what he was used to. Still, Aron understood the neccessity of this operation and would do what he could to help. Logan gets a call from his daughter Amy. She is not happy about being dragged away from the club like this.

.

Amy: Your Secret Service goons just pulled me away, embarrassed me in front of a cute boy.

Logan: I'm sorry sweetheart, but it was neccessary to keep you safe.

Amy: Why oes my whole life get upended because you decide to run for president.

Logan: I'll make it up to you later, I promise.

Amy: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Logan: I'm a politician, those are the only kind we're allowed to make.

.

Tony Almeida talks to his wife Michelle Dessler. She is also an officer at CTU, his second-in-command. Their working and personal relationships didn't always blend together smoothly, but they found a way to work it out, usually.

.

Tony: I need to leave in a few minutes to speak with an informant.

Michelle: Who?

Tony: I can't say, this person would prefer I not.

Michelle: He's scared?

Tony: Has a reason to be. I won't be long, I promise, just need you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone.

Michelle: Okay.

.

Michelle got the distinct impression that Tony was hiding something from her, but she wanted to believe it was neccessary.

.

3:33


	4. Chapter 4

3:37

.

Georgia, Anabelle, and Joanie reach their destination, the apartment of their contact Johnny. Johnny was making eggs for his girls, he intended for this to be the last meal one of them ever ate. He had a pocket knife hidden in his pocket.

.

Johnny: Ladies, so good to see you. Please, join me for breakfast. Any problems in New York?

Anabelle: Nope, went smoothly.

Johnny: Excellant. And Georgia, I saw that "Go Fund Me" page you started, very impressive.

Georgia: It's a legitimate page, makes it easier to launder the money that way.

Johnny: I have no doubt. And the donations, fifty dollars from one person, one hundred from another. Most people would just deposit all the money from a job in one donation, much more believable the way you did it. I'm sorry that you're leaving us soon. If you want to stay, we could probably negotiate a raise.

Georgia: Thanks but, as soon as I get enough for my brother's operation, I'd like to just return to a normal life.

Johnny: Fair enough. Shame to lose you. Your brother's condition has given you extra incentive to do a good job. I can handle an employee leaving, but I can't tolerate disloyalty.

Georgia: You don't have to worry about that. I'd never go to the police.

Johnny: Bringing all these diamonds, never getting to keep even one, must be frustrating.

Georgia: It's not so bad.

Johnny: If you want to buy one, I could give you an employee discount. But stealing, ms Hatch said she was one short on your last delivery.

Georgia: I don't know any ms Hatch.

Johnny: Oh, that's right. Anabelle had her.

.

Before Anabelle could give an answer Johnny took his knife and slit her throat, killing her. Joanie and Georgia began screaming, but Johnny ordered them to be quiet, and they were.

.

Johnny: Please, my neighbors are still asleep. Like I said, I can tolerate an employee leaving, but I can't tolerate stealing or other disloyalty. Anabelle knew that, and she took her chances anyway. As long as neither of you plan to do this, or talk to the police, you'll be fine.

Georgia: So you really will let me leave?

Johnny: I know you're probably concerned, given that you now know for a fact that I'm a murderer. But I know a few things too. For example, I know where you live, I know where you buy your groceries, and I know the diner where you mother works. I guess that all kind of evens out. Now, I'd like you two to help me in disposing of Anabelle's body.

Georgia: I agreed to help you smuggle diamonds, you said we were just avoiding tariffs on these things. I didn't sign up for disposing of dead bodies.

Johnny: And I think it's only fair to give you each a bonus, but if you refuse, I believe you know how I terminate employees who I can't trust.

.

Kate Warner Bauer woke up in her bed. Her husband wasn't here, and she was worried. Today was the day his daughter was scheduled to be executed. Kate could definitely see Jack wanting to harm himself, even eat a bullet if that were to happen. Jack had been distant lately, dissapearing for hours on end. She feared what he might do after Kimberly died, to himself, or others.

.

3:45


	5. Chapter 5

3:49

.

Georgia and Joanie loaded Anabelle's body into the trunk of Johnny's car. Fortunately it's not even 4am, noone around to see this. Johnny makes Georgia come with him for this, and she's too afraid of him to say no.

.

In another part of Los Angelas two young women, Eve and her girlfriend Amy, are given admittance to an apartment. There are maybe two dozen people already here. Eve is sixteen, seeing explosives in this apartment makes her nervous. Still, she knows this has to be done. Even if it costs Eve her life, she is willing to do this. On the wall is a big picture of John Brown, the radical 19th century abolitionist. This group is calling itself the John Brown Underground. Some would call their group terrorists. But like their namesake, they were willing to use extreme measures to do what they felt was right.

.

Jack Bauer waits at the location near CTU. Tony Almeida arrives, with a couple of new friends. One is Aron Pierce, a Secret Service agent who Jack worked with seven years ago to protect senator, and presidential candidate David Palmer. The other man is current president Charles Logan. Jack is suprised to see the president here.

.

Logan: Thank you for coming Jack.

Jack: I'm still not exactly sure what this is all about.

Logan: I take it you know about the peace conference with chairman Kim of North Korea.

Jack: I watch the news.

Logan: What do you know about the Worker's Army?

Jack: Not much. North korean state media claims they're a radical group that opposses the chairman's "reforms" and some of the talking heads in the U.S. believe they are being covertly directed by chairman Kim.

Logan: Our intelligence community doesn't know which one it is. I'm willing to give North Korea an aid package, basically I'm bribing them to abandon their nuclear and chemical weapons program. But I need to know that they're serious, and we might have a way to learn the truth. Byeong-Ho, he's a scientist with those nuclear and chemical weapons programs, he's also the chairman's son by way of a mistress. Byeong-Ho is currently staying at the chinese consulate in this city. He's sent us a coded message, in exchange for assylum in America, he'll tell all he knows, including whether his father is serious about disarmament. Problem is that if chairman Kim finds out we have his son, he might call off the peace talks purely out of spite. Which brings us to why we need you. We'd like you to sneak into the chinese consulate, and take Byeong-Ho to safety. We want China to think it's the Worker's Army. If Kim is really controlling them he'll find another reason to call off the talks. If not, we have a real chance.

Jack: I'll do it, but I want a full pardon for Kimberly.

Logan: I'm willing to do that, if you are successful. But if you were killed or captured in this mission, make no mistake, I will throw you and Kim under the bus to try and salvage the peace talks. We will say you're a rogue agent who suffered a mental reakdown because of your daughter's upcoming execution. And if that happens, I would have no pretext to stop her execution.

Jack: Then I can't fail.

.

Split screens show Tony briefing Jack on the specifics of the chinese consulate, Kim nervously pacing in her prison cell, the John Brown Underground preparing for their mission, Johnny and Georgia driving to dispose of Anabelle's corpse.

.

Before Logan leaves he hands Jack a pill.

.

Jack: What's this?

Logan: If you were captured, they would torute you for intel. You might have been out of the game for awhile, but you still know things that could hurt America.

Jack: So this is a cyanide capsule.

Logan: I honestly believe you'd prefer death to a north korean prison.

Jack: I know you're trying to manipulate me, but you're not wrong. And my daughter is going to outlive me, even if it's just by a few hours.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 4am and 5am. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

As Charles Logan left for his limosine Tony Almeida gives Jack Bauer the scematics for the chinese consulate. The penalty for attempted defection in North Korea is death, chairman Kim is not likely to make an exemption for his own son. Jack knows he has to be completely successful, or Kim will die, and Jack might recieve an even worse fate.

.

Georgia and Johnny drive to the woods to dispose of Anabelle's corpse. Georgia realizes that they are low on gas.

.

Georgia: I'm going to stop at this Quickstop for gas.

Johnny: Okay.

Georgia: I'm also going to buy some ciggarettes, you want anything?

Johnny: I'm good. Just remain calm, like I taught you.

Georgia: Ofcourse.

.

Georgia went inside while Johnny put gas in the car. She walked calmly, didn't directly look at the security cameras, didn't deliberately avoid them. Georgia knew she couldn't alert the clerk about the dead body in her car. At best the police would be suspicious of whether she knew about the murder beforehand, at worst Johnny might murder her and this innocent clerk. So Georgia remained calm, bought the gas, as well as a pack of ciggarettes and a few candy bars and cans of soda. Georgia had tries to quit recently, but this was becoming a very stressful morning. Georgia couldn't help but wonder, how often did this store delete these security tapes. Probably every day unless they had reason to save it. This guy had no reeson to think there was a dead body in her car. Still, Georgia payed cash, no reason to use a credit card and prove she was here at this time. Then Georgia noticed a sign, "After dark we accept no cash." Fortunately the clerk didn't seem willing to enforce this rule. Hopefully this wouldn't stand out in his mind later. Georgia payed for her items and left without incident. As bad as this day was, she couldn't help but be a little proud of herself for remaining calm.

.

Eve was nervous as her group prepared for this. Her girlfriend Amy tried to calm her down. Amy was 19, Eve was 16. They met at a health club. Amy was an aerobics instructor, Eve worked at the juice bar. Eve's parents tried to force her into conversion therapy to "cure" her homosexual feelings. Amy helped Eve escape, and introduced her to the John Brown Underground.

.

Amy: It's going to be okay.

Eve: Is it? Even if we succeed, people will die.

Amy: I know, and that sucks. But it is neccessary. John Brown did horrible things. Bleeding Kansas, it was called that for a reason. After the pro-slavery people massacred an abolitionist town, Brown brutally murdered five pro-slavery people. But the fact is that slavery was never going to end except through bloodshed and terror.

Eve: I know that what Logan is doing is wrong. Children in cages, people forced into concentration camps solely because of their religion, or the color of their skin. But people are fighting to shut down the camps legally through the courts.

Amy: And there were those who fought slavery in the courts. But it wasn't enough. Maybe we can stop this evil without a civil war. But we need to let the state know that, if we have to fight, we will fight.

Eve: Yeah, you're right. I'm just nervous.

Amy: We're risking our lives, we might very well have to take other lives. I'd be scared if you weren't nervous.

.

4:08


	7. Chapter 7

4:12

.

As Jack drove to the chinese consulate he studied the security schematics that Tony had given him. Success could mean avoiding nuclear war, saving his child's life. Failure could mean the end of everything, all Jack had fought for for so long could be undone. He'd tried to make this world a better place for his child, and she was on death row. Jack had tried to protect his country, had once fought to keep America from going to war, that might be inevitable. Jack wondered, what if Byeong-Ho said that his father had no intention of dis-arming, that the whole peace conference was just a way to gain international legitimacy, yet still wanted to keep his weapons of mass destruction? If that were the case, would president Logan still honor his word and pardon Kim?

.

Tony returned to CTU and Michelle updated him.

.

Tony: Any known connections between the Worker's Army and groups in the U.S.?

Michelle: We've been monitoring the websites of possible radical groups. Most are just mouthing off, they don't like some of Logan's policies, or chairman Kim. They kind of think that the enemy of their enemy is their friend, but no solid leads yet.

Tony: Unfortunately Logan's policies have alienated a good part of the muslim-american community, makes geting information from them a lot more difficult.

Michelle: And there's another problem. Technology in North Korea isn't very advanced. If the Worker's Army has been trained over there, they probably use old technology, aren't even i direct contact with their superiors at this stage.

Tony: We'll just have to keep looking.

Michelle: Any luck with your informant?

Tony: He's looking, but nothing yet.

.

The John Brown Underground is preparing to make their statement for the cameras. They are all wearing ski masks, hoping that they won't be recognized. Eve is nervous, but holds her own during this broadcast. Eve can't help but notice that many of the individuals here have different opinions regarding abortion, the economy, religion, the environment, but they are united in shutting down these concentration camps. One speaker, whose name Eve has tried not to remember, reads their statement for the camera.

.

Speaker: John Brown sacrificed his life, the lives of his own sons, to end the evils of slavery in America. He was willing to do whatever it took, even murder, to achieve his goals. In his name do we do this today. Our country now rounds up innocent men, women, and children and sends them to concentration camps only because of the color of their skin, or because of their personal religious beliefs. This is in violation of both the laws of God, and the U.S. constitution. We are at the beginning of the american holocaust, we cannot allow it to continue. Today we take a stand against this evil. If it costs us our lives, then we shall gladly go to become soldiers in the army of the lord. If that means we must kill others, so be it. Better that an entire generation die than that the laws of God and the constitution be broken.

.

4:19


	8. Chapter 8

4:23

.

Jack continues to study the schematics of the chinese consulate. A man named Cheng was head of security. He was suspected of a number of human rights abuses, part of the secret police that arrested christians, muslims, and Falun Gong members. He was clearly good at his job, being asked to protect a north korean official. Getting past these soldiers would not be easy. Jack recieved a call from his wife, Kate Warner Bauer.

.

Jack: Everything okay Kate?

Kate: You tell me Jack. Where are you?

Jack: Just went for a drive to clear my head.

Kate: I know this day isn't easy for you. I hope you're not thinking of doing something, self-destructive.

Jack: I have no intention of hurting myself, not if there's anything I can do to save Kim.

Kate: You'd tel me right, if you had certain dark thoughts?

Jack: Ofcourse. I just want you to know that I love you.

Kate: I love you too.

.

President Logan reviews what is known about the Cordella virus. It has an incubation period of approximately 24 hours, and is fatal. North Korea is suspected of manufacturing this virus, but it hasn't yet been proven. If these terrorists release the virus here, Logan might have to impose martial law to prevent it from spreading outside Los Angelas. He then gets a call from his chief-of-staff Mike Novick.

.

Logan: What is it Mike?

Mike: I was just contacted by a woman who calls herself Nurse Abel.

.

This name made president Logan nervous.

.

Mike: She had an interesting story to tell me, but I'd rather not repeat it over the phone.

Logan: I appreciate that Mike. Come over to my office, I'll tell you everything. Sorry to have you come in so early.

Mike: I never expected this to be an easy job.

Logan: And Mike, I am sorry if I let you down.

.

The John Brown Underground has finished their recording. Their associates will release it on the internet after the operation is over. The plan is to attack an ICE holding facility, free the hundreds of immigrants being held there, and kill any officers that stand in their way. This last part hurts Eve and some of the others. Killing doesn't come easy to them, but it is neccessary under the circumstances.

.

Kim wakes up again in her cell. It's 4:30am, there's no point in trying to go back to sleep now. As the old saying went, she'd sleep when she was dead, which would be in about 20 hours. Kim had tried to adapt to prison and stayed out of trouble. It turned out that staying out of trouble in prison was usually just about staying busy. She did her job, joined the prison choir, rea books from the prison library. She played in the prison softball league and was a fairly good pitcher, with a better than average batting average. Kim also stayed out of trouble so she could watch tv in the prison rec room, she was amazed how many convicted murderers and rapists were addicted to soap operas. And Kim even found romance in this unlikeliest of places. She had a relationship with a guard, which was illegalon his part but she never ratted him out, not even when she got pregnant. Kim gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and named her Teri after her late mother. Jack and Kate were raising this baby, who was now almost two years old. Little Teri had been taken away fom Kim, she had only 45 minutes to hold her baby after she was born. Jack and Kate never brought little Teri here, it seemed she would never get to know her mother. Kim also had a girlfriend in prison, Tamika. Tamika had also been convicted of murder, and was sentanced to life in prison. Life in prison was hard, but Kim had adapted. As bad as it was, she still wanted to live, but this life was about to be taken away from her.

.

4:32


	9. Chapter 9

4:36

.

Jack was outside the chinese consulate. There were a little over one hundred people in the building, most of them asleep at this time of night. There were twelve guards scattered across the consulate, Jack was under orders to use non-lethal force only. No reason to further antagonize China, besides they were just soldiers serving their country. Jack's whole body was covered, he had to make sure he couldn't be recgnized or identified. If he were identified, all was lost. Jack covertly snuck into the consulate, trying to avoid the guards. One guard spotted him, Jack shot him with a tranquilizer dart. The guard lost concioussness before he could radio for help, but he would be missed soon enough. Jack reached Byeong-Ho's room. Jack woke him up, gave him the password, and they were soon on their way. But the alarm was sounded, either the unconsciouss guard was discovered, or Cheng wasn't taking chances with this guest. Jack couldn't really blame Cheng, if North Korea felt antagonized they might take it out on their ethnic chinese community. Jack acted like Byeong-Ho was his hostage. The guards tried to shoot Jack, but they missed and hit Byeong-Ho. Jack was able to get out of the consulate and drive away, But Byeong-Ho was wounded. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would die.


	10. Chapter 10

4:50

.

Tony Almeida recieves a call from Jack Bauer on his burner phone. He goes to his office to take the call quietly.

.

Tony: Was the operation successful?

Jack: I got away with Byeong-Ho but he was wounded. He needs medical attention.

Tony: Taking his to a hospital is out of the question. Too many people could recognize him, could talk.

Jack: He refuses to say anything unless he gets medical attention and lives to enjoy his assylum.

Tony: I can give you the address of a safehouse, it should have the neccessary medical supplies.

Jack: I'm not a doctor.

Tony: It's the best I can do Jack.

Jack: Okay, what's the address?

.

In the woods Georgia and Johnny bury Anabelle's body. Between the darkness and this isolated spot, noone sees them doing this.

.

Johnny: For what it's worth, I appreciate your help.

Georgia: How long before you're burying me in the woods?

Johnny: The answer to that question is entirely up to you. If you stay quiet, you can live the rest of your life in peace. I'll even give you a bonus, enough to complete your little brother's medical treatment, give you a little nest egg for your education, or to spend on something just for yourself. Maybe you can tell this story to your grandchildren on your deathbed. I'd very much prefer you not do anything to hasten your own death. Forget about this, quit smoking, and you can live a long and happy life.

.

Mike Novick arrives at president Logan's office. The look on his face suggests he's dissapointed in Logan. Mike Novick was a democrat, used to be chief-of-staff for president David Palmer. After Palmer was assasinated with a virus Mike stayed on forpresident Presscott. After Logan defeated Presscott in the next election, Logan asked Mike to stay on, believing that there was value in istitutional memory. This had led to a number of policy disagreements, but at the moment Mike was more dissapointed in Logan's personal failings.

.

Logan: I take it you talked with nurse Abel.

Mike: I did, and I heard her version of the story. I'd like to hear your version.

Logan: Last month, I was visiting a U.S. army hospital in Afghanistan. I met Catherine Abel, she was head nurse. She started lobbying for clean blankets to reduce infections. She started crying, I tried to hug her. Things just got friendlier than they should have.

Mike: That's basically what she told me. Now she's threatening to talk to the press unless she gets those clean blankets. There's no way to spin this. At best you took advantage of a dedicated nurse who was willing to do "Anything" to save the lives of american soldiers and afghan civilians in her care. At worst, you were playing with our soldier's lives in order to have sex with her.

Logan: I never intended for anything to happen. What can we do?

Mike: I can arrange for those clean blankets, other medical supplies, and a little gift for nurse Abel personally, all in exchange for her silence ofcourse. I can arrange this from my own bank account, if the press does find out I'll say it was a private donation.

Logan: Thank you Mike.

.

Split screens show Mike preparing for the bribe, Jack driving Byeong-Ho to the safehouse, Johnny and Georgia burying the body, the John Brown Underground going off to their mission.

.

At the chinese consulate, Cheng speaks with the consul.

.

Consul: Beijing now knows about this kidnapping. As you can imagine they are worried. North Korea could concievably retaliate against the ethnic chinese community. That's nearly a quarter of a million of our brothers and sisters in danger. They are willing to let you use any and all means to retrieve Byeong-Ho.

Cheng: We don't yet know if he was abducted by the americans, or by this radical north korean group. I can get him back, but we need to use the Triad.

Consul: The Triad are criminals, no loyalty to anyone.

Cheng: I have some unnofficial contacts with them, some are willing to work for us, briefly. And if it fails, they would make good scapegoats.

Consul: Are you certain that they are reliable?

Cheng: Yes sir.

Consul: Then do it. Whatever it takes.

.

4:59:57

4:59;58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

The following takes place between 5am and 6am. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Jack drives Byeong-Ho to the CTU safehouse. He is breaking several speeding law. He figures these laws can be broken if a life is in danger. But if the police stop them that would raise some awkward questions. He has to give this man medical treatment, or Kim will die and America might be at war.

.

Johnny continues driving Georgia to her house. He also gives her a small diamond.

.

Georgia: What's this?

Johnny: Part of your bonus. I can't tolerate employees stealing from me, but I reward loyalty. Use it for you brother's medical treatments, your college education, keep it for yourself. Just know that there will aways be a place for you in my organization.

.

Cheng arrives at a strip club owned by a man named Bai. Bai is an immigrant and naturalized citizen fom China. He works for the crime syndicate the Triad, but also cooperates with the People's Republic at times, keeping his options open. At 5am there are fewer people in this strip club, but still some. Cheng asks to see Bai alone in his office, Bai complies.

.

Bai: Cheng, to what do I owe this visit?

Cheng: I need a favor.

Bai: I figured as much.

Cheng: Byeong-Ho has been abducted from our consulate. We do not yet know if it was the americans, or by the Worker's Army.

Bai: The Worker's Army, don't they work for North Korea"

Cheng: We don't yet know if they work for the government, or if they're a radical group.

Bai: I've survived this long by knowing my limits, and I don't want to mess with North Korea, as a friend or an enemy.

Cheng: Byeong-Ho is chairman Kim's son, if this group abducted him...

Bai: Then they're going to face his wrath. I'd prefer to stay out of the crossfire.

Cheng: If North Korea and America are at war, how long will you be able to live comfortably here? And let me remind you that North Korea could concievably take out their frustrations on their ethnic chinese community. That's nearly a quarter of a million of our brothers and sisters who could face genocide.

Bai: What the hell can I do about that?

Cheng: Some of your employees in the Triad, they are good at finding people. Are they reliable, can they be counted on not to overreact, to bring him safely back?

Bai: I know a few people who might be able to help like that. I take it you don't want to use your own people because you need people who can't be connected to the People's Republic.

Cheng: Yes, few know that you're an asset, much less gang members.

Bai: It'll cost ten thousand per man, including my finder's fee of the same amount. I also want your word that, if any of them die in this, the money will be payed to their families.

Cheng: That's fair.

Bai: I'll make some calls, they should be ready soon.

.

Jack Bauer bursts into the empty safehouse. Tony was right, the medical supplies are right here. Jack's no doctor, but he has some experience with battlefield medicine. He needs to use all of his knowledge. Byeong-Ho refuses to confirm, one way or another, whether his father is serious about disarmament, not until he knows he will survive long enough to enjoy assylum in this country. Jack fears he will take this intel to his grave.

.

5:09


	12. Chapter 12

5:13

.

Jack tried his best to operate on Byeong-Ho. He does his best, but there's only so much he can do. Jack has no real medical training, nor does he have the right equipment. This was not going to be easy.

.

From the office in his strip club Bai calls one of his operatives, a local Triad gang leader named Jian. Jian had served time in prison, figured he'd be in and out for the rest of his life. He also owned a video arcade, a lot of his subordinates were punk kids who he payed off in game tokens and free pizza. With so little hope of a better life many assumed they'd go to prison one day, before being killed on the street. Free pizza and video games were as good as it got, and Jian was willing to expoit that.

.

Jian: What do you need?

Bai: I need you and your team to find someone. It pays ten thousand apiece, but carries a set of risks.

Jian: Still listening.

Bai: Good. I'm sending a man named Cheng to fill you in on all of the details. He'd prefer not to go into detail about who he works for.

Jian. His business is his business, long as we get that money.

.

Amy and Eve drive towards the ICE holding facility. In less than ohe hour it would probably be all over, for better or worse. Amy is playing the song "John Brown's body" by Pete Seeger, hoping to inspire herself and her beloved.

.

Georgia and Johnny drive towards her house. Georgia begins smoking a ciggarette. She is hoping that, if her mother is still awake, this smell will mask any smell of blood.

.

Mike Novick meets with nurse Abel, hoping to reason with her.

.

Mike: Let me say, that I respect you for your work in saving the lives of our soldiers.

Abel: I believe in preserving human life, and the president took advantage of that.

Mike: I wasn't there, I can't say exactly what happenned. That said, if I were to make an anonymous donation of clean blankets, medicine, would you be willing to keep quiet about the indescretion?

Abel: Yes. It does not come easy, but the lives of my patients come first. I would also like some compensation for myself.

Mike: That's fair. But as a lawyer I should remind you that this is my private donation to prevent president Logan from a possible scandal.

Abel: I supposse guilty people need lawyers too.

.

As Jack operates on Byeong-Ho he tries to reason with him.

.

Jack: I'm doing all I can to save you, but I might not be able to. Please, we need to know if your father is serious about disarmament.

Byeong-Ho: I know that this intel is the only reason you are bothering to keep me alive now.

Jack: I will do all I can.

Byeong-Ho: I will not give up my best insurance policy.

.

Byeong-Ho begins to convulse. Jack fears it will all be over soon.

.

5:23


	13. Chapter 13

5:27

.

Jack is able to stabaliz Byeong-Ho, at least for now. Jack calls Tony, who takes the call privately.

.

Tony: Everything okay?

Jack: I'm doing the best I can to save him, it might not be enough.

Tony: Has he confirmed his father's plans, one way or another?

Jack: No, he refuses to give up the intel unless he survives.

Tony: We need his intel Jack. We've been investigating for over two hours, we still have nothing. We've tried questioning some of the more radical marxist and anti-war groups, if they know anything they have better poker faces than I thought.

Jack: Tony, if I can't save him, will president Logan pardon Kim?

Tony: He made it clear that if you're caught, he can't.

Jack: Yeah, he made that clear when he handed me that cyanide capsule.

Tony: If he dies, but you can cover it up, make sure his abduction can never be traced back to us, I'm honestly not sure.

.

Georgia arrives home just before sunrise. Her mother, Darlene, is already awake.

.

Darlene: Everything okay?

Georgia: Yeah, just a little jet-lag.

Darlene: I still don't understand why they want a courier for such odd hours.

Georgia: The plane tickets are way cheaper at those hours, the company has a budget. But I got back in plenty of time for school tomorrow.

.

Darlene seemed a little suspicious of her daughter, even began smelling her.

.

Darlene: Are you smoking again?

Georgia: Yes. I'm sorry, quitting is harder than I thought. Can I go shower and get to bed, I'm really tired.

Darlene: Sure. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You know I'm only concerned because I love you right?

Georgia: I know, and I love you too.

.

Cheng met with Jian and they began discussing strategy.

.

Cheng: We believe that this man might have been abducted by the americans. If so they would do this covertly, and we have the location of a safehouse. It's not far from here, but it's out of the way.

Jian: You know all of this why do you need my people?

Cheng: We need this to be covert as well, and we have no desire to further antagonize the american government.

Jian: Fair enough, but there's something you should know about me. I went to prison rather than snitch on my boss, I can hold my tongue. Bai kept his word and made sure my sick grandmother was well taken care of when I was on the inside. You keep your word, and we got no problem.

Cheng: Fair enough.

.

Tony Almeida calls president Logan. Logan takes the call quietly, it's on the burner phone he shares with Tony for this operation.

.

Logan: Any intel?

Tony: Jack has him, but Byeong-Ho was wounded. Jack's doing all he can, but he doesn't know if he can save him.

Logan: Has he confirmed what the chairman's intentions are?

Tony: Not yet. Unfortunately our sources have been less cooperative than normal lately. Sir, if Jack is unable to save him, will you still pardon Kim?

Logan: If he can prevent it from ever leading back to us, we will see.

.

5:35


	14. Chapter 14

5:39

.

Georgia finishes up her shower. So far her mother suspects nothing. This experience has been a lot on her, but if she can just get a little sleep, she should be able to calm down and put up a good poker face at school tomorrow.

.

Jack continues working on Byeong-Ho. It looks he might actually survive to enjoy his assylum in America. And he will soon be able to reveal exactly what his father's plans are regarding disarmament.

.

A young ICE guard named Chris stands guard near the gate. Chris has moral doubts about what ICE is doing, but he hopes this will all blow over soon. He just wants to serve his country, provide for his wife and child, and do some good.

.

In her cell, a woman named Nora pretends to be asleep. The others have told her that today is the day. It was risky, letting any of the detainees know ahead of time. But certain friends of Nora need her to be ready, need her to be away from the gates when the explosions start. To some, Nora is the only prisoner who absolutely needs to be freed today. The battle is suppoosed to begin around sunrise. The guards are at the end of their shifts, tired, and disoriented by the sudden light. These will work in favor of the attackers. Nora can sense that the sun is just beginning to rise, the attack should come soon.

.

The John Brown Underground hits the ICE holding facility. The battle is relatively short, but bloody. A number of guards are killed, including Chris. Amy is killed, Eve is wounded. Many of the detainees are able to escape and board the vans provided, including Nora. Six members of the John Brown Underground are killed. Eve's friends are forced to leave her behind. Seeing her girlfriend dead, knowing she will likely spend the rest of her life in prison, Eve is starting to wish that these guards had just killed her too.

.

5:51


	15. Chapter 15

5:55

.

Tony Almeida briefs the president on the current situation, what little he knows of it.

.

Tony: About 30 terrorists hit an ICE facility, about 100 detainees escaped.

Logan: How many casualties on our side?

Tony: At least twelve, so far.

Logan: Have any terrorists been taken alive?

Tony: Just one. She was wounded, I'm sending one of my agents over to the hospital to interrogate her. A group calling itself the John Brown Underground has taken responsibility for the attack.

Logan: And what do we know of this group?

Tony: A fairly new goup oppossed to your strict poicies regarding immigration. According to their website they say that "extreme measures" are neccessary, but this is the first time they've taken responsibility for terrorism.

Logan: Is there any known connection between them, and North Korea?

Tony: We don't know, hopefully we will know more after we interrogate the captured terrorist.

.

Split screens show Nora and the other refugees being taken to a secure location, Georgia trying to sleep off what she had done, Logan contemplating what this could mean for his peace summit with chairman Kim, Jack Bauer keeping Byeong-Ho alive as the daylight begins creeping into the isolated safehouse.

.

Jack hears a van screeching near the safehouse. It seemed unlikely that anyone else would be out here. Jack sees six people, all wearing masks, all with assault weapons, exit this van. Somehow he had been discovered. This safehouse relied on secrecy, he couldn't call for back-up. Whoever these guys were, even if they wanted Byeong-Ho alive, they would kill Jack just to get to him. Jack knew he might have just seen his last sunrise.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5;59:59

6:00:00


	16. Chapter 16

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

At the safehouse in the woods Cheng and his team, led by Jian, prepare to hit the safehouse in the woods. Two of them guard Jack's van, the other four prepare to burst inside. Jack can see that they are all carrying assault weapons, all are wearing full body armor. Jack's only chance to keep Byeong-Ho alive is to escape and try to outrun these guys. If he can run long enough, their weapons will get heavier, their armor will get hotter. Ofcouse there is still the danger that moving his patient could kill him, but it's still their best chance to survive right now. Jack puts Byeong-Ho on his back, grabs the gun and first aid kit, and quickly runs out the one safe spot before Jian's men come bursting through the door, guns blazing.

.

Michelle Desler arrives at the hospital to question the wounded terrorist. She begins speaking with dr Saulstein.

.

Michelle: My name is Michelle Dessler, I'm here to question the wounded terrorist.

Saulstein: She's being prepped for surgery, it'll be a few hours before she can answer any questions.

Michelle: She might have information that can prevent further terrorist attacks.

Saulstein: Very well, you can question her, but no longer than five minutes.

.

Michelle went over to question Eve.

.

Michelle: My name is Michelle Dessler, I'm with CTU.

Eve: What do you want?

Michelle: I want to know what group you might work for.

Eve: None of your business. I did what had to be done to stop the american holocaust.

Michelle: Murdering ICE guards, freeing suspected terrorists?

Eve: Those people were not terrorists. They were just rounded up because of their religion, and the color of their skin. And those guards made their choices.

Michelle: You're looking at spending the rest of your life in prison. You want to be free, you better start talking. Do you know anything about the cordella virus?

Eve: What's that?

Michelle: Ever hear of the Worker's Army?

Eve: I've hear that they're some kind of radical marxist group. Personally I'm a libertarian.

Michelle: You do seem to be low on the food chain. Tell me who else was in your group?

Eve: John Brown.

Michelle: So you're with the John Brown Underground?

Eve: John Brown is a source of inspiration. Beyond that, not a clue who else he inspired.

.

Michelle knew Eve wasn't going to talk, at least not yet. Maybe later, if dr Saulstein could save her life.

.

The van arrives with refugees from the ICE facility. More refugees are arriving soon. As far as they can tell, they are in an old abandoned subway. Not the cleanest, but it should be okay for hiding from the police. A young woman named Nadia Yassir is here to greet them.

.

Nadia: Welcome. I'm sorry for the onconvenience, but you are safe here. We have food, clothing, even a few televisions and some toys for the children. Hopefully, we can negotiate for our freedom soon.

.

Nora plots how to leave this place inconspicuously. Her allies will need her, soon.

.

6:08


	17. Chapter 17

6:12

.

Jack continues to drag Byeong-Ho throught the woods. He fears he's just delaying the inevitable. Noone can walk through the woods without leaving a trail, and Byeong-Ho is bleeding. Jack's only hope is that they will get careless.

.

Cheng leads Jian and his team through the woods. It is becoming warmer, making their body armor hotter, and their asaut weapons are getting heavier. Jian wonders, what is so important about this guy that Cheng is going to such great lengths to get him back alive.

.

President Logan is briefed on the attack on the ICE facility. Specifically he looks at Chris' file, he was 19, joined after he got his highschool girlfriend pregnant last year. Now he has to tell this young woman, Bianca, that her husband is never coming home. All he can do now is make sure that the terrorists who murdered him do not succeed, that they pay for the innocent lives they have taken.

.

Michelle calls Tony from the hospital.

.

Michelle: The girl knows nothing about North Korea or the cordella virus.

Tony: What about the other members of her cell?

Michelle: She refused to give any names. Anyway they're operating on her now. Her parents are on their way to the hospital, it's possible they might know something.

Tony; If they don't, have the doctors wake her, interrogate her for names.

Michelle: The doctor says that could kill her.

Tony: It's a risk we'll have to take.

.

Jack can see that Byeong-Ho is only getting worse, he's not going to last more than another hour. He makes one last plea with him.

.

Jack: I've done all I can, ut there's nothing more I can do. Please, tell us what you know.

Byeong-Ho: I wanted a better life, a life of freedom, without fear. But I can see now that this isn't going to happen. Okay, I'll tell what I know. My father, Kim Chul Eun, Chairman of the Korean Communist Party, is willing to completely end our country's nuclear and chemical weapons program in exchange for an aid package of substansial food and medicine. He is not happy about this, he's a very proud man, but he accepts that he has no other choice. His people are starving, and there is rampant disease. My father fears that too much unrest will lead to revolution. So, partly for the sake of his people, partly to hold onto power himself, he is willing to disarm.

.

6:22


	18. Chapter 18

6;26

.

Jack is sending president Logan Byeong-Ho's statement. He confirms that his father is willing to disarm. Begrudgingly, but he is willing nevertheless. Logan is pleased to know this, but he also knows that if Jack gets caught, then he will be unable to pardon Kim, and she will be executed in less than 18 hours.

.

At the hospital Michelle Dessler meets Eve Thompson's parents, Zack and Kendall.

.

Michelle: Mr and Mrs Thompson, I'm with CTU, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter.

Zack: We had no idea she was involved in terrorism. This last year...

Kendall: Last year we sent her to conversion therapy because we couldn't handle the fact that she's gay. Eve escaped and found these friends, who accepted her for who she is.

Michelle: DId she ever say anything that would suggest she was sympathetic to any cause like this?

Zack: I took her to see the first X-men film in theatres. Eve ended up rooting for Magneto, said he was just doing what he had to do to protect his people from genocide.

Michelle: That is what the John Brown Underground claims to be doing.

Kendall: She did a report on John Brown once, seemed to like his devotion to his cause. To be honest, we havent seen or spoken to our daughter since she escaped from that horrible place six months ago. I don't know if we can be of any help to you.

.

Michelle feared this was true, that Eve's parents might now realize that their daughter was suseptible to terrorist leanings, but they knew nothing specific about this group's plans. Michelle feared that she would also have to use extreme measures to protect many civilian lives.

.

Eve's parents fear that Michelle Dessler will force the doctors to wake her daughter up from surgery, putting her life in danger to stop further terrorist attacks. Eve might have made mistakes, but she was still their daughter. They began calling their lawyer, Lindsay Dole.

.

Cheng and his men are nearing Jack and Byeong-Ho. Cheng can see that Byeong-Ho is wounded. If North Korea blames China for failing to protect his son, there could be grave consequences for all involved. Unless they have an american scapegoat to take the fall.

.

6:34


	19. Chapter 19

6:38

.

President Logan meets with Mike Novick.

.

Logan: Thank you again Mike for helping with Nurse Abel.

Mike: How are things going with Jack Bauer and his mission?

Logan: Byeong-Ho confirms that his father is planning to disarm. Ofcourse that might be for nothing if he's discovered. It seems that the Worker's Army might actually be a rogue element, which bring sup the question of how they were able to smuggle this virus out of North Korea.

Mike: Has CTU been able to find any cells in America?

Logan: Nothing. Even after the attack on the ICE facility.

Mike: Due respect sir, but your draconian measures on immigration, these internment camps, makes it difficult to make sources and informants who otherwise might be willing to help.

Logan: Perhaps you're right. I can't give amnesty to the John Brown Underground. But maybe I should rethink some of my policies.

.

At the abandoned subway station, Nora tries to quietly leave. She knows that the others might try and stop her, one person leaves it could put them all at risk. Nora is stopped by a man named Jeb.

.

Jeb: Why are you leaving?

Nora: I have people out there, family who need me.

Jeb: I think you have something else planned. We leave together.

Nora: I don't understand.

Jeb: I don't need to know what your orders are, and I won't tell you mine. But we both know that our mission doesn't begin and end with the attack on that concentration camp. Although most here thought it did. We leave together, and we each complete our seperate missions.

.

Michelle Dessler finds out about the progress on Eve. The surgery is still going on. They wake her now, she'll likely die soon, but the summit between president Logan and chairman Kim is set to begin in a little over an hour, and they still have no real leads on the cordella virus. Before Michelle can force the doctor Lindsay Dole arrives.

.

Lindsay: Agent Dessler?

Michelle: Yes?

Lindsay: My name is Lindsay Dole, I'm an attorney for Eve Thompson.

Michelle: She's a terrorist.

Lindsay: Alleged terrorist, and she's also 16. You should know that my job includes making sure her legal rights are protected. If you do anything to interfere with her medical treatment, you will face legal consequences.

.

Michelle tries to intimidate Lindsay by showing Linday her holster, with her gun. Lindsay responds by opening her purse, which also has a gun. Michelle remembers where she heard of Lindsay Dole. Lindsay shot and killed the serial killer who broke into her apartment. Thanks to her lawyer friends Lindsay was aquitted. Now Lindsay was fighting president Logan's immigration policies, and was even willing to bear arms to protect the legal rights of a terrorist.

.

In the woods Byeong-Ho begins to convulse. Jack does all he can, but it's too late. Byeong-Ho dies in Jack's arms. He barely has any time to register this before Jian and his team completely surround Jack.

.

Cheng: Surrender now.

Jack: Who are you?

Cheng: An agent of the People's republic of China. You abducted our guest and are now responsible for his death.

Jack: He was shot by friedly fire.

Cheng: Which would not have happenned if you had not abducted him.

Jack: I'm not going to a North Korean prison, I'd rather die.

Cheng: Very poor choice of words.

Jack: If it becomes known that America took this man, we could be at war soon. What will happen to China then? Will they be dragged into it? What about the 250,000 ethnic chinese in North Korea?

Cheng: What is your point?

Jack: We can work together, cover it up and put all the blame on the radical group the Worker's Army.

Cheng: If the truth were to become known, it would mean war.

Jack: And if you tell them the truth, war comes anyway. But you kill me now, my people would be less willing to trust you.

.

Cheng knew Jack was right. He could be risking his life, Bejing would order his execution for such a thing. But China didn't want the nuclear club to grow any more than America did, and Jack was right about the ethnic chinese in North Korea. It seemed like Jian would follow his orders, whatever they were.

.

Cheng: Okay, we're in.

.

6:49


	20. Chapter 20

6;53

.

Jack Bauer is on the phone with president Logan. He confirms that Byeong-Ho is dead, he is burying him now. Logan assures Jack that, as long as the body isn't discovered, he will pardon Kimberly soon. Cheng is explaining to Jian the neccessity of keeping quiet.

.

Cheng: I need you all to swear that what happenned today will forever remain unknown. The consequences would be disastorous, potential war, genocide against the ethnic chinese in North Korea.

Jian: So, by keeping quiet, we help save a lot of lives?

Cheng: Exactly. Are you therefore asking for more money?

Jian: No, just what we previously agreed. I'm not a good person, figured that free pizza and videogames were as good as it got. But today, doing something noble, actually feels pretty good.

Cheng: Maybe there's hope for you yet.

.

Jeb and Nora escape the abandoned subway and go their seperate ways. Nadia begins to notice how some of her fellow resistance fighters have dissapeared. She begins to get nervous.

.

Split screens show Nora heading to her true allies, Jian and his friends burying Byeong-Ho, Michelle waiting at the hospital, unsure what she should do, president Logan preparing for the summit with chairman Kim.

.

At the prison, a young inmate named Jane is performing her duty and washing the floors. The cells open in a few minutes for the mandatory headcount, only a few inmates like Jane are permitted out of their cells right now. Jane sees another inmate outside, she didn't follow other schedules well enough to know who was permitted today and who wasn't. Jae says "hi" to the other woman. This other woman responds by stabbing Jane with a shiv, then quickly throws her off the rail to her death. A guard, John Jackson, sees Jane's dead body and immediately calls for the doctors. The cell doors all open, all anyone really sees is Jackson standing over the dead body of Jane, one of their own. Two inmates immediately stary lying, claiming that they say Jackson stab Jane. Jackson is suddenly very worried that his life expectancy just greatly decreased.

.

6:59;57

6;59;58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

The inmates see John Jackson, a guard, standig over the dead body of Jane, another inmate. Jane was in here for sexually molesting her little sister, and Jackson was known to have a special hatred for child-molestors. Two inmates were shouting that they saw him kill her. Both inmates, Karen and Deb, were murderers and sociopaths, but they had more credibility that Jackson. The inmates began to riot.

.

President Logan is having breakfast when vice-president Gardner comes and they begin their usual meeting.

.

Logan: Jack was unable to retrieve Byeong-Ho alive, but he confirmed that his father is willing to disarm.

Gardner: And North Korea doesn't supect we were involved?

Logan: No, they think it was that radical group, the Worker's Army.

Gardner: You're assuming that they really are a radical group. Personally I still think that the chairman uses them for his dirty work.

Logan: If he is, then maybe he'll turn on them. And he will find some excuse to walk away from the peace talks. Either way, I'm going to pardon Kimerly Bauer.

Gardner: That's probably a good idea. We need to reward loyal soldiers like Jack Bauer, we never know when we'll need his help.

.

Jack Bauer is driving back to the prison. Kate will probably be awake by now. Assuming that president Logan is willing to keep his word, Kim will be free soon. If not, Kim will be executed in 17 hours. Jack prepares his alternate plan, just in case.

.

Nora is able to buy a burner phone and call her ally, Hye-Jin.

.

Hye-Jin: I heard about the attack on the concentration camp, but when I didn't hear from you we feared you didn't make it.

Nora: I had a difficult time getting away from the escaped refugees, but I'm free now.

Hye-Jin: Meet at the usual spot, we need your help.

Nora: Understood.

.

At CTU Tony Almeida reviews the footage from the attack on the ICE facility. Computer technician Chloe OBrien informs him of that one of the escaped inmates is Nora.

.

Chloe: According to our facial recognition program this is Nora Abed Jazeem. She was involved in Suddam's chemical weapons program before the war, fled during the initial invasion, suspected of selling her talents to rogue states.

Tony: How did we have her in custody and not realize it?

Chloe: Logan's policies throw anyone who might not be legally into these detention facilities, they don't have the resources to look up everyone.

Tony: Maybe if he weren't so draconian, we could have done a better job holding her.

Chloe: Any idea if the John Brown group targeted the facility because of her, or the terrorists just got lucky?

Tony: I don't know. I'll have Michelle question Eve Thompson, to hell with the doctor's orders.

.

The riot continues at the prison. Kimberly was expecting to go to breakfast right about now, this wasn't good. Kim didn't know what the riot was about, but she wanted to avoid it. Her execution was less than 17 hours away, but she still didn't want to die just yet.

.

7:08


	22. Chapter 22

7:12

.

The riot continued. The prisoners ha already taken six guards, including John Jackson, hostage. Other guards had captured three inmates and locked them up in the prison pantry. The riot was ugly, but Kim tried to stay out of it. She found her girlfriend Tamika, and they went to the prison store. One way or another this was likely to be Kim's last day in this world, she and Tamika decided to pig out on junkfood.

.

Maggie wakes up and sees the clock. It's later than she expected, she must have forgotten to set the alarm. Maggie quickly wakes up, she can smell that her husband is making eggs for them and their son. Maggie figures she has just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast. Church services begin at 8am, and she is very punctual, doesn't want to fail in doing God's work.

.

Jeb eats a quick breakfast of donuts and coffee. He listens to his car radio, they are reporting on the attack at the ICE facility. Jeb smiles, he is proud of having done God's work today. But he has not finished just yet. In less than one hour he will be meeting Maggie at the church and do God's will, one last time.

.

In a diner George and Paul are having breakfast together. The tv is doing a news report on the attack on the ICE facility. George gets a text, whatever it is it makes him angry.

.

Paul: What is it?

George: One of my friends from the hospital, he says they have one of the terrorists who hit that ICE facility. CTU wants to question her, but her lawyer is preventing the from doing their job.

Paul: Figures. These bastards hit us, kill our soldiers, and their ACLU lawyers just want to protect their rights.

George: I say we call our fellow knights, and make this terrorist talk.

Paul: I'm in.

.

Michelle Dessler finishes her call with her husband, Tony Almeida. Tony wants her to interrupt the surgery and question Eve Thompson. It's risky, but president Logan is expected to meet with chairman Kim in less than one hour. If the terrorists are going to strike, it will likely be soon. Michelle calls Jack Bauer, if things go south he has the experience to handle himself and protect her.

.

Jack is on his way to the prison when his cellphone gets Michelle's call. Jack has also gotten a call from Lindsay Dole. Lindsay wants Jack's help in protecting their new client. This puts Jack in an uncomfortable position. He has three main options. He could help Michelle, betray Lindsay and the other lawyers that he's worked for. Jack understands Michelle's position, the intel this terrorist has could help save lives. But Jack also understands Lindsay's position. The erosion of civil liberties has in many ways has helped the terrorists recruit more people, has damaged America's reputation. Jack could ofcourse remain neutral, and let the chips fall where they may. If that happenned, Jack might be burning bridges on both sides, he always feared he'd have to make this unpleasant choice some day. Whatever Jack chose, he would have to decide quickly.

.

7:21


	23. Chapter 23

7:25

.

Governor Davis has ordered the National Guard to the prison. President Logan fears what this could mean for the peace summit. North Korean security forces have altered their route to transport chairman Kim safely. Logan also wonders what the riot will mean for his plans to pardon Kimberly Bauer. He didn't really have a pretext for pardoning her before, and if she's involved in the riot, it would further complicate matters. If however, she were to in some way protect the life of a guard or two, he could claim it was a reward.

.

George and Paul contact their friends from the Knights of Labor. They are a racist group, blaming the arabs and muslims for their own economic hardships. In some ways they hated white liberals like Eve more than other terrorists. They felt that if the goverenment wasn't going to interrogate her like they should, than it was up to them.

.

Jack arrives at the prison and is brought to see an inmate, a man name Tyler. Jack has decided not to help Michelle or Lindsay, but instead follow through with this plan to get Kim's death sentance over-turned. Tyler was a man who raped and murdered at least twelve children. When he was caught he confessed, left out no gruesome detail. The only thing he withheld was where he buried the bodies. He used that as leverage to avoid the death penalty, and get some creature comforts in prison. Now Tyler was on the verge of death, lung-cancer. The only body he hadn;t revealed was the six year old son of judge Stone. Tyler had a special hatred for judges. Judge Stone had the power to commute Kim's sentance, so he and Jack came to an understading. Jack had mixed views on torture, the potential for immediate intel versus the long term consequences. But right now he was willing to do anything to save his own child's life.

.

Nora reached the safehouse and met Hye-Jin. Hye-Jin was the leader of the Worker's Army. He was a teenager during the second world war, at the time Korea was under japanese occupation, thus he was forced to fight for the Imperial Army. After that war Hye-Jin embraced communism completely, devoted his entire life to these ideals, to the north korean state. Nora had her doubts that the Worker's Army really was a rogue group, she suspected they were following the chairman's orders covertly. But as long as he was able to pay, was able to strike a blow against the americans who killed her family in Iraq, what did she care. Somehow or other this group had the Cordella virus. Nora would inspect it, make sure it was ready for what would soon happen.

.

7:32


	24. Chapter 24

7:36

.

Jack Bauer confronted Tyler in the prison hospital, asked him one more time to reveal where he'd hidden the body of judge Stone's son. The guards seemed willing to look the other way on this.

.

Jack: I don't know what your religious beliefs are, you might have none. But on the chance that you will be judged for your crimes in the next life, perhaps you might want to come clean.

Tyler: You think I'm afraid of Hell? All those un-baptized dead children, all right there for me.

Jack: Clearly reason and compassion are beyond you, so perhaps I should try something else. What we called "enhanced interrogation" in the military.

Tyler: You torture me you'll go to prison.

Jack: I'm willing to risk it.

.

Michelle Dessler decided she can't wait for Jack anymore. She orders dr Stein at gunpoint to wake Eve up. The doctor is shocked, but complies. Lindsay sees this and tries to draw her own gun on Michelle, but Michelle knocks her out with a punch. Michelle begins questioning Eve, who is too drugged to resist.

.

Michelle: Who else was involved in the attack?

Eve: They were Amy's friends, I don't know most of them.

Michelle: Any you did know?

Eve: The leader of our safehouse, they called her Nadia.

Michelle: Where is the safehouse?

Eve: An abandoned subway station, not sure the address.

.

Eve was losing conscioussness, Michelle let dr Stein resume the procedure. It was still possible for him to save her, but the odds just went down significantly. Michelle calls Tony and tells her what intel they now have. It isn't much, but it might help.

.

Maggie finishes her breakfast with her husband and four year old son. They prepare to go to church, but Maggie gets one more thing. Maggie gets her gun from her bedroom drawer and puts it into the holster inside her jacket. Doing God's work can be dangerous and Maggie isn't taking chances.

.

At Kim's prison the guards who haven't yet been taken hostage are fleeing. Some of the inmates want to just murder the twelve hostages they have, but Sherry Palmer urges restaint. Sherry was arrested for her part in Roger Stanton's conspiracy to use Second Wave to smuggle a nuclear bomb into Los Angelas. Stanton was executed, Sherry got multiple life sentances without possibility of parole. Right now she is warning the other inmates, if they kill these hostages the National Guard will come in and kill all of them. But, if they keep them alive, they can use them as leverage to improve conditions in the prison.

.

Jack Bauer tortures Tyler. Jack has long lived with the guilt of torturing people, some of who were innocent. But torturing this psychopath, to save Kim's life, he doesn't plan to have many regrets about that.

.

7:45


	25. Chapter 25

7:49

.

Chloe OBrien informs Tony what they learned from Michelle's interrogation on Eve Thompson.

.

Chloe: This is the abandoned subway station, close to Eve's last known address. Assuming that this "Nadia" is really Nadia Yassir, this is Nadia's last known cellphone number.

Tony: Okay, I'll call her, try to be ready with the tracer.

.

Nadia Yassir was a former trainee at CTU's training program, Tony Almeida was one of her mentors. But when Logan and his cronies began the mass arrests of muslims and immigrants Nadia resigned. Tony feared that Nadia's anger made her a potential recruit by terrorist elements, now that fear seemed to be coming true. Tony called the number. Nadia was suprised anyone was calling this number, but she answered.

.

Nadia: Hello?

Tony: Nadia, it's Tony

Nadia: What do you want Tony?

Tony: We have intel that you were involved in the attack on the ICE Facility.

Nadia: You mean the concentration camp, I heard about that. As for my involvement, I plead the 5th.

Tony: One of the people you freed was dr Nora Abed Jazeem, wanted for possible involvement in Suddam's chemical weapons program, possibly even crime against humanity.

Nadia: If you really had someone like that, you'd have had her isolated for questioning. SHe wouldn't be in a public facility.

Tony: We were backed up, weren't able to identify everyone. I admit, Logan's draconian enforcement hampered real efforts too...

Nadia: You're stalling for time, I'm not going to let you trace me.

Tony: Nadia we know you and the other refugees are at the abandoned subway station. I don't care about them, but if I have to I will send a SWAT team. Why don't we meet up, and we can discuss what you might be able to tell us.

Nadia: Fine, where?

.

Nadia informed her lieutenant Abdul that they needed to evacuate to another safehouse. She would talk with Tony, try and buy some time, she wasn't sure how much.

.

Chairman Kim Chul-Eun arrives at the retreat. President Logan, Vice-president Gardner, and Mike Novick are there to greet him. In front of the cameras they shake hands and walk inside to begin discussing the potential treaty.

.

George, Paul, and twelve other "Knights" came into the hospital, demanding to see Eve Thompson. Michelle and hospital security tried to stop them, but they were overpowered.

.

Jeb waits in his car near the church. He sees Maggie arrive with her husband and son. It seemed ironic to Jeb that she would bring her own child to church, considering what she did to his child. Jeb was a marine, after he got back from Iraq he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He did things to his wife that he was ashamed of. When she got pregnant, she feared bringing a child into this environment, so she had an abortion. According to some of Jeb's friends, Maggie performed the abortion. Jeb knew he deserved to suffer for what he had done to his wife, but his child didn't deserve to die fo his sins. Jeb wasn't entirely sure why Maggie went to church, perhaps she believed she was doing God's will just as strongly as Jeb believed he was. Not unlike how the pro-slavery people once believed they were doing God's will when they went to Kansas to try and make that a slave state. Today, Maggie would find out first hand whether God would forgive her sins. Jed walked right up to Maggie. Before she could react he shot and killed her, in front of her four year old son. Jeb than put his hands above his head and prepared to be arrested.

.

The fighting continues at the hospital between hospital security and the Knight of Labor. Michelle tries to stop them with her gun. Lindsay joins in, trying to protect her client. Despite recent animosities between Lindsay and Michelle, they seemed united in trying to protect Eve now. Lindsay shot George, Michelle shot Paul, but the crowd still rushed Eve. Eve died in the struggle without regaining conscioussness.

.

Split screens show Jack continuing to torture Tyler, Jeb being arrested for Maggie's murder, Nadia's refugees preparing to leave as she goes to talk with Tony Almeida, Kim and Tamika eating doughnuts and soda, hospital security arresting the Knights of Labor, president Logan and chairmman Kim discussing particulars of the treaty.

.

At the hospital captain Summers of the National Guard has established a perimeter around the prison. Sherry Palmer goes out to meet with him, with her hands up.

.

Sherry: I'm here to speak for the inmates.

Summers: You're with the rioters?

Sherry: No, but they trust me, given my experience. Consider me an intermediary.

Summers: What do they want?

Sherry: They're making a list of demands now. One thing they're certain of, John Jackson murdered an inmate by the name of Jane.

Summers: Turn him over to us. If he's guilty, he will be tried and punished.

Sherry: A prison guard who murders a convicted child-molestor. I'd be suprised if the jury didn't declare him to be mayor. They want to put Jackson on trial within the prison. If he's aquitted no harm will come. If he's guilty, he will be executed.

.

7;59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 8am and 9am. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Captain Summers of the National Guard is suprised at Sherry Palmer's request.

.

Summers: You expect me to let a bunch of murderers and rapists put a guard on trial and execute him?

Sherry: Potentially execute him.

Summers: Right, I'm sure he'll be given a completely fair and impartial jury.

Sherry: I am trying to buy you some time. Let their tempers cool down, and I can reason with them. They want outside counsel for Jackson.

Summers; I'm sure these women know plenty of criminal defense lawyers between them, anyone specific.

Sherry: They have a list, Lindsay Dole, Eugene Young, Jimmy Berlutti, Bobby Donnell, Eleanor Frutt, Rebecca Washington, any or all of these names are acceptable. They want to begin the trial at noon.

.

The news reports on the incident at the hospital, how members of the Knights of Labor have been arrested for allegedly murdering a suspected terrorist. Among those watching this broadcast are Anne, and Laura. Laura is George's wife, she fears the worst about her husband. She also shres his racist attitudes and plans to take action for this.

.

Chairman Kim and president Logan discuss the treaty, and the discussion turns to Byeong-Ho.

.

Logan: I am sorry to hear about what happenned to your son.

Kim: Thank you, he was a true servant of the people.

Logan: Do they know who abducted him?

Kim: China believes it was a rogue group, the Worker's Army. They opposse my reforms, and these peace talks. They will face justice soon enough for their crimes. I can only assume you would do the same if anything happenned to your daughter.

Logan: I would absolutey make them suffer if they hurt my child.

.

Tony Almeida calls his wife Michelle Dessler.

.

Tony: I heard what happenned in the hospital, you okay?

Michelle: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Tony: You need any time to recover?

Michelle: No, you need something from me?

Tony: I'm on my way to meet with Nadia Yassir. I think she was involved in the attack on the ICE facility and she might have some intel that could lead us to the Worker's Army. They're bringing in a different suspect to CTU. This guy, Jeb, he just murdered an abortion doctor.

Michelle: You're sure he's connected to any of this?

Tony: Not completely. But he is known to be part of a radical anti-abortion group who praise John Brown's methods.

Michelle: John Brown is a fairly well known historical figure, not hard for different types of terrorists to use his name.

Tony: Maybe, but someone needs to question him and I'm on my way to talk with Nadia.

Michelle: Okay. I'll question Jeb myself.

.

8:07


	27. Chapter 27

8:11

.

At the women's prison Sherry Palmer talks with Marcia. Marcia is one of the witnesses against John Jackson in the upcoming "trial." She is also one of the leaders of the Aryan Sisterhood, a neo-nazi group within the women's prison. Sherry doesn't like having to negotiate with Marcia, but that's unavoidable, part of the prison politics.

.

Sherry: They need some evidence that we intend to release the hostages. If they don't get it, they'll charge in and risk the lives of some hostags to save others.

Marcia: What do you suggest?

Sherry: Two of the guards have locked themselves and four inmates in the pantry. I can talk these guards into releasing these inmates, in exchange for their safe passage out of here. It gets four of our people freed and shows that we can be negotiated with.

Marcia: Our people?

Sherry: I believe one of those four inmates is one of your followers.

Marcia: Very well.

.

Michelle Dessler begins questioning Jeb at CTU.

.

Michelle: Did you murder this woman, Margaret Hendrickson?

Jeb: Yes, I wouldn't call it murder.

Michelle: What would you call it?

Jeb: Defense of others. The law had no interest in protecting the unborn from her, so I did.

Michelle: Did you also participate in the raid on the ICE facility earlier today?

Jeb: Yes, and I'm proud of my actions.

Michelle: You're proud of committing murder?

Jeb: I did what had to be done.

Michelle: Like John Brown?

Jeb: Exactly. He was one of the greatest heroes in the history of this country.

Michelle: You are aware that John Brown failed and was executed right?

Jeb: He was executed, but he didn't fail. He knew that shalvery could not be abolished except through bloodshed and terror. His only mistake was in thinking it could be done with comparitively little bloodshed. His death helped ignite the fires of the civil war, the end result of which ended slavery in America. I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison, maybe I'll be executed. But my work will continue, others will stop abortion and shut down the concentration camps. Who knows, maybe in 150 years, they'll be singing songs about me.

Michelle: What can you tell me about the Worker's Army?

Jeb: I think they're some sort of radical communist group.

Michelle: Are you working with them?

Jeb: I won't tell you who our allies are.

.

Michelle then showed Jeb a picture of the body that was infected with the Cordella virus. He seemed genuinly shocked at this.

.

Michelle: The Worker's Army dropped off this body, infected with this virus, earlier today. And they have every intention of using it to murder innocent civilians. You might be twisted, but in your own way you care about protecting innocent lives. These people don't care. Unless you help us stop them, the people they murder will be on your conscience.

.

Tony Almeida met with Nadia Yassir in private.

.

Tony: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.

Nadia: What do you want?

Tony: Nora Abed Jazeem. You know what she's capable of, what she can do if she really has access to the Cordella virus.

Nadia: Assuming her friends really have it. How do I know she's even who you say she is?

Tony: I supposse you'll just have to take my word on that.

Nadia: I don't. You stayed, even when Logan and his thugs began rounding up my people. How long before they come for your people Tony?

Tony: Our system isn't perfect, but do you really care so little that you don't mind if they murder thousands of civilians?

Nadia: Ofcourse not. The Koran is very clear that the taking of one innocent life is no better than genocide. And saving one life is the same as saving all of humanity.

Tony: So help us to save these lives.

Nadia: If I help you, CTU won't try to re-arrest the refugees?

Tony: I can only promise I won't do that. I can't promise that Chappelle won't fire me. But as long as I'm in charge, we won't waste our resources. Assuming you help ofcourse. If you don't we'll have to keep searching for these refugees, and hope one of them could lead to the doctor.

Nadia: Fair enough, I'll help.

.

8:21


	28. Chapter 28

8:25

.

Laura and Anne arrive at the hospital to see Laura's husband George. Anne offered to drive her because, in her state, she probably shouldn't be driving. By this point the hospital is treating both the Knights of Labor, and the John Brown Underground. Laura and Anne arrived just as a fight was breaking out. Lindsay Dole did what she could to quiet tensions.

.

Lindsay: Let me remind you that you're all facing criminal charges. Security guards and the police are right outside. Anything happens to one of you, who do you think the police will suspect? I'm not asking you to set aside your differences an get along. I'm only asking you to look after your own interests and calm down while you're both in this hospital.

.

Lindsay's words actually seemed to work. These people might fight it out in prison, but for now they were willing to stop.

.

Jack Bauer continued to torture Tyler until finally, he gave up the location of where he'd buried the judge's son. Hopefully this was the right location. Jack assuered Tyler that, if it wasn't, he'd be back, and the guards didn't protect him this time.

.

Michelle Dessler continues to press Jeb for his help.

.

Michelle: We know about the refugees in the abandoned subway station. I'd like to leave them alone, concentrate only on the terrorists. But if you don't help, we might have no choice but to round them all up.

Jeb: I help you, you leave the refugees alone?

Michelle: Yes, we'll focus our resources only on stopping those who want to murder innocents. I thought your whole plan was to prevent the murder of children. How many children will die from this. More children than adults probably, their immune systems aren't as developed as adults'.

Jeb: Okay, I'll help.

Michelle: Thank you. This woman, do you recognize her?

Jeb: Yes. She was one of the people we rescued from the concentration camp, I think she said her name was Nora.

Michelle: Where is she now?

Jeb: I don't know. She was looking for a way out from the moment she arrived. I figured she had another mission.

Michelle: What do you mean, another mission?

Jeb: I was chosen to perform a mission, one that had to be secret, even from other members of the John Brown Underground.

Michelle: Killing the abortion doctor?

Jeb: Yes. But I don't know what the other people's missions are.

Michelle: Who exactly recruited you for this?

Jeb: A woman, dark hair, almost thirty years old, not sure what her name is.

.

Michelle then played a hunch and showed Jeb a picture of a suspect. It was of an operative known as Mandy, a suspect in both a plane bombing, and the murder of president David Palmer.

.

Michelle: Is this her?

Jeb: Yes, that's the woman who recruited me to kill the doctor.

.

At the prison two guards are allowed to walk out. Sherry negotiated for their release in exchange for the four inmates being released from the prison. Captain Summers told his men to stand down, let them come out. Summers had no doubt that Sherry Palmer was trying to gain points, try and convince president Logan to commute her sentance. Nevertheless, her plan of calming the other inmates down might actually be working.

.

8:36


	29. Chapter 29

8:40

.

Laura visits her husband George in the hospital. Anne stays quietly in the hall. Laura knows her husband will be going to prison for killing that terrorist, she plans to make somebody pay for this.

.

Jack Bauer is informing judge Stone what Tyler told him. Hopefully this will help the judge find closure over his child's death. Jack also hopes that, should president Logan not honor his word, that Stone will commute Kim's death sentance.

.

Tony Almeida is working with Nadia Yassir to find Nora before she and the Worker's Army can release the Cordella virus on civilians. But even with her help, and Jeb's, they have no idea where she might have gone too, she kept that secret for exactly this reason.

.

Eugene Young arrives at the prison. He has more than a few former clients already in this prison, hopefully they trust him enough to let him defend the guard on trial. Many of these former clients, Eugene knew the best he could do for them was a plea bargain, most understood that, but there was the fear that one might take her anger out on Eugene. Sherry Palmer arrives to meet Eugene.

.

Sherry: Thank you for coming Eugene.

Eugene: Be honest Sherry, does this guard stand a chance with inmates as the jury?

Sherry: I'm the judge, I can help you pick jurors who are, semi-impartial.

Eugene: Summers thanks you fo your help. I know you're hoping for a pardon or commutation, but your self-serving is probably a good thing.

Sherry: Exactly, let's go meet your client.

.

8:48


	30. Chapter 30

8:52

.

Eugene Young meets his client John Jackson. Jackson has not been well treated by his captors, but he's alive, for now.

.

Eugene: John Jackson, I'm your lawyer, Eugene Young.

Jackson: Suprised any lawyer had the guts to take this case.

Eugene: I believe anyone has the right to a fair trial. DId you kill Jane?

Jackson: No. Not that it matters.

Eugene: Any idea who did kill her?

Jackson: She was a child-molestor, they often get killed in here. These women, flawed as they are, a lot of them are mothers. They don't want someone like Jane to be freed, who could then molest their kids.

Eugene: But she was killed before the cells were opened.

Jackson: A few inmates are allowed out, mainly for custodial or breakfast duties.

Eugene: And who woud that have included today?

Jackson: Off the top of my head, I'm not sure. But the prison records should show that.

Eugene: A number of papers were burned in the riot, it wouldn't have aroused suspicion for the murderer to have burned the papers to rpotet herself.

Jackson: Than I'm screwed.

Eugene: Maybe not. If we can buy time, it might occur to them that executing you would mean that the National Guard would storm the place, half of them dead, the other half in here for the rest of their lives.

Jackson: Most are in here because they're not that rational.

Eugene: Yeah. But Sherry Palmer is nothing if not self-serving, with her help you might stan a chance.

Jackson: I'll help in any way I can.

.

Jack Bauer recieves a call from his wife, Kate Warner. He suddenly realizes she's already left five messages.

.

Jack: Everything okay Kate?

Kate: No. There's been a riot at Kim's prison.

Jack: Is she okay?

Kate: I don't know.

Jack: Is she part of the riot?

Kate: I don't know. But if she is, then there's no chance of her sentance being commuted.

Jack: I know.

.

Jack worries that, if Kim is in any way participating in the prison riot, Logan and judge Stone might each go back on their word. If that is the case, Jack is prepared to do whatever is neccessary to save his daughter's life.

.

At the prison Marcia is talking with her fellow neo-nazies. They don't like a black woman like Sherry Palmer being the judge, or becoming in control of this riot. They talk of possibly "removing" her from the scene. If John Jackson is somehow aquitted here, Marcia could have the neccessary support. Marie Warner hears of this conversation. What she might do about this is a mystery.

.

Split screens show Eugene conferring with his client, president Logan and chairman Kim continue to discuss the potential treaty, Tony and Nadia continue to try and find Nora, Laura and Anne leave the hospital.

.

Anne and Laura enter their car. As soon as they do, Laura pulls a gun on her friend.

.

Anne: What the hell are you doing?

Laura: You're a traitor to the Knights of Labor.

Anne: No, I'm not.

Laura: Just drive, and there's a chance you'll live through this.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 9am and 10am. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Laura forces Anne to drive at gunpoint.

.

Anne: I don't understand.

Laura: Yes you do. I know you are having an affair with my husband.

Anne: No, I swear I'm not.

Laura: You even had his child.

Anne: No, George is not the father of my child.

Laura: You named your son George.

Anne: I liked the name.

Laura: I let you live this long because I didn't want to kill your innocent child. But now that you've had him, you better do as I say.

.

In the prison store Kimberly is stuffed, having stolen a lot of junk food with her girlfriend Tamika. They could get punished for this, but the prison authorities have bigger problems, and Kim is scheduled to be executed in less than 15 hours. Sherry Palmer comes to see them.

.

Sherry: Kim, have you heard about John Jackson?

Kim: Yeah, the other inmates are putting him on trial for killing that child-molestor.

Sherry: You're going to be on the jury. They figure that, given your death sentance, you might be concerned with answering for your sins, that you'll only listen to the evidence.

Kim: How do they know I don't want revenge before I die?

Sherry: They don't, but the options for an impartial jury is small to begin with.

Kim: Fair enough. When's the trial?

Sherry: Noon.

.

Eugene Young speaks to an inmate and former client, Donna Franchella. Donna was a doctor once, but she was arrested for illegally harvesting organs, not having the permission of the deceased or their family. She did what was neccessary to save lives, but she lost her medical lisence and went to prison. But they couldn't take away her medical knowledge.

.

Eugene: Was Jane murdered on the first floor, or the second?

Donna: She was stabbed on the second floor, then thrown off. The blood is clearly here on the second floor, as well as the first. Whether she was already dead when she was thrown, is anyone's guess.

.

Nadia Yassir helps identify a suspect. It's a picture of Johnny, the diamond smuggler who slit Annabelle's throat.

.

Nadia: He helped fund the operation.

Tony: How exactly did he fund it?

Nadia: Cash, I don't know where he got it. He just said he represented individuals who believed in the cause.

.

Tony believed Nadia was telling the truth, but he wanted confirmation. He called Michelle, she showed Jeb a number of pictures, one of which was Johnny. Jeb confirmed that he had seen this guy, helped provide financial support for their mission. It seemed that CTU finally had a good solid lead.

.

9:09


	32. Chapter 32

9:13

.

Jack Bauer arrives at the prison. Already there are family members of the inmates outside, all worried about their loved ones. There are also parasites here, those who want to have witnessed a prison riot, even collect souveneirs if possible. Jack is disgusted by these people, but he says nothing. He tries to see captain Summers, but the National Guard is keeping families behind the line. Summers recognizes Jack Bauer and agrees to see him.

.

Summers: You're Jack Bauer, former director of CTU, and you have a daughter in this prison.

Jack: Kimberly is scheduled to be executed at midnight, I'm trying to prevent that execution.

Summers: I don't blame you, but my priority is to get the 24 hostages freed. And I honestly have no idea if Kimberly is part of the riot or not.

Jack: And if I can help you with that, it couldn't hurt Kim's chances.

Summers: Fair enough. I'll accept your help, I know you have experience with hostage situations.

Jack: What are their demands?

Summers; Replacing guards who, they claim, are guilty of abuses against them. Restoration of the GED program. Healthier foods. Amnesty for their actions during this riot. And they want to try a specific guard for the murder of an inmate. They believe that, on the outside, if a guard is accussed or murdering a child-molestor, there's no chance he'll be convicted.

Jack: Do you think the guard is guilty?

Summers: I don't know. I don't like his chances, but we're trying to buy time. Sherry Palmer is helping us on the inside, I have no doubt she's hoping for a commutation of her sentance.

Jack: I know Sherry Palmer, she's dedicated to her own self-interest, but she's very good at what she does.

.

Eugene Young meets his opposing council, a woman named Daniella. She was once a prosecutor, until it was discovered she was also a child-molestor. Daniella survived in prison by giving free legal advice to the other inmates. It was also her idea for the other sex-offenders to form their own gang to survive. Jane was a member of this gang, now it's Daniella's job to prosecute John Jackson for her murder.

.

At CTU Michelle Dessler briefs her team with what they know about Johnny and Mandy.

.

Michelle: Johnny was arrested two years ago for selling conflict diamonds, also known as blood diamonds, from sanctioned countries such as Sangala. He pled guilty to a reduced charge and avoided prison. Although he was helping to fund the John Brown Underground, he has no known political idealogy and seems to be operating solely for money. Almost certainly working for someone else, we can probbaly get him to talk. No known connection to Mandy, but she is a suspect of the plane bombing from seven years ago, and the assasination of president David Palmer. Also a mercenary, who she might be working for is still unknown.

.

Georgia wakes up in her bedroom. She looks at her alarm clock, it says 9:20. She had been asleep for less than three and a half hours. Georgia tries to believe it had all been a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. She just had to keep up a good poker face, and hope that the authorities never found Annabelle's body, or at least never traced it back to her.

.

9:21


	33. Chapter 33

9:25

.

At CTU Chloe Obrien informs Michelle Dessler what she found. It was a security tape from a Quick Stop. It shows their suspect Johnny, along with an unknown teenage female. They discover that whis girl is Georgia, 17 years old, no criminal record, but she has taken a suprising number of flights to New York in the last six months. Chloe also shows that Georgia has a "Go fund me" page to help pay for her little brother's medical bills. This was likely how the terrorists were able to recruit her, and might be how CTU can get her to turn on her employer.

.

Jack talks with the hostage negotiator at the prison. This negotiator has studied many different tactics in classes on how to handle these things, but Jack has much more actual experience with this sort of thing. Jack seems to think that they can get the inmates to stand down, but the neo-nazies are less rational than the others.

.

Kim meets with the other jurors from the upcoming "trial." There's Mimi, a religious fanatic who shot and killed her six year old child for celebrating Halloween. Dolores, an elderly woman who became an accountant for a mafia boss to pay off her late husband's gambling debts. And ofcourse Marie Warner, the terrorist who tried to blow up Los Angelas with a nuclear bomb. That was five years ago, and Marie seemed to have repented somewhat since then. But then Marie was just trying to eventually get a pardon, or a reduction of her sentance. Marie was hardly the only woman in here hoping to get free with good behavior, and one thing that Kim learned in prison was not to judge.

.

Eugene looked over the evidence against his client John Jackson. Two inmates, Karen and Deb, claim they saw John Jackson stab Jane on the first floor. Yet dr Franchella says Jane was stabbed on the second floor. Jackson had put both Karen and Deb in solitary confinement more than once, Deb because she was stealing pills from the prison pharmacy, Karen because she was giving other neo-nazies contraband like copies of Mein Kemf. They both had reason to lie. Then again, dr Franchella might be hoping to get a pardon, maybe even her medical lisence back, by saving this guard. Eugene was usually willing to believe his client when he wasn't sure what happenned. On the outside, he could show a jury reasonable doubt. But, with this jury, he knew that was much less likely.

.

9:33


	34. Chapter 34

9:37

.

CTU prepares to find and interrogate Georgia. Johnny's not at any of his known addresses and they don't know if Mandy is even in the city. With her allies trying to release the deadly Cordella virus, she's probably staying as far away as possible. Georgia's their best lead, and she doesn't seem like a career criminal, it shouldn't be too hard to turn her.

.

Laura and Anne arrive at the designated spot in the woods. Anne sees other women she recognizes from the Knights of Labor. They all seem to know why they're here, more than Anne at any rate. One teenage girl, Megean, seems to have a problem with what they're about to do, but she says nothing.

.

Anne: What is this?

Laura: They need to see what happens to those who betray their sisters in arms. I trust them, but it never hurts to make an example of someone.

Anne: My god, you're going to murder me.

Laura: Yes.

Anne: Please, my children need me.

Laura: You're two children, in particular that little bastard you had with my husband, they're better off in the foster system. You brought this on yourself.

.

Before Anne could protest Laura shot her in the chest. Anne lost conscioussness, and presumably died, but none of them wanted to check a dead woman's pulse. The women began digging a grave for their victim.

.

Captain Summers briefs Jack on the most recent development.

.

Summers: Among the inmates' demands, they now want pizza. Food's lousy in prison, so they demand pizza as a show of good faith.

Jack: When do they want it?

Summers: By 11am. Hopefully we can convince some of the local pizza parlors to open early. I have an idea, wanted to run it by you.

Jack: What's the idea?

Summers: Drugging the pizza, weakening as many of them as possible before an assault.

Jack: What if they don't all eat it.

Summers: We still take away some of their numbers.

Jack: And the ones who remain awake will get nervous, angry, they'll kill the guards. You're best bet is to lull them into a sense of security, then strike with the element of suprise. You want to reduce their numbers, negotiate to let those who want to surrender do that.

Summers: Okay, we'll continue our negotiations on that front.

.

President Logan continues to negotiate with chairman Kim. Logan keeps up a good poker face, he can't let on that he knows what happenned to the chairman's son. If Kim suspects anything, it could lead to World War 3.

.

9:46


	35. Chapter 35

9:50

.

Georgia sits and eats breakfast with her mother. Her mother, Darlene, is trying to convince Georgia to quit smoking. Darlene already has one child who needs serious medical treatment, she doesn't fancy having both of her children dying. Just then CTU burst through the doors and place Georgia under arrest. Both women are scared, Darlene has no idea what's going on, but a part of Georgia feels she deserves whatever is about to happen to her.

.

In the woods Laura and the other women from the Knights of Labor are digging a grave for Anne, the dead traitor they just murdered. Megean sees Anne convulse. She's heard about this, dead bodies moving like this, but this is Megean's first real experience with murder, an it freaks her out. Laura gets a call, and then addresses the group.

.

Laura: Our lawyers want to meet. After what happenned at the hospital, we need to coordinate our stories, make sure the police can prove as little as possible. But one of us needs to stay here and bury this whore.

Megean: I'll stay.

Laura: Sure you can handle it?

Megean: Yeah, I need to face my fears and prepare myself.

Laura: You're right. We're basically in the midst of an alien invasion, this might not be the last time we do what has to be done.

Megean: I'll be ready.

.

Before leaving Laura handed Megean her gun. Partly to help her protect herself from danger, partly because if Megean was caught, she'd be caught with the murder weapon.

.

Michelle Dessler begins interrogating Georgia in her home while her mother is in the next room.

.

Michelle: Do you know why I'm here?

Georgia: No.

Michelle: I think you do actually. We know about your recent fights to and from New York. Twelve round trips in less than six months, and all between midnight and sunrise.

Georgia: Tickets are cheaper that way.

Michelle: And less security at those hours. We know you work for this man, a man known to be involved in selling conflict diamonds.

Georgia: What's that?

Michelle: Diamonds which originate from conflict areas like Sangala. The diamond mines are in the possession of warlords and can be used to financially support terrorism.

Georgia: I have nothing to do with terrorism, I was just a courier. Johnny said we were just trying to avoid tariffs and taxes.

Michelle: So you knew it was illegal?

Georgia: Not terrorism.

Michelle: Or you didn't want to know it was helping keep the warlords in power, what they did to workers who tried to escape. Maybe you didn't care as long as the victims were dark-skinned or muslim.

Georgia: I swear that's not true. My brother's medical bills, we were in danger of losing this house. I'm sorry.

Michelle: I believe you. I'm even willing to help you get immunity from prosecution, assuming you help us find Johnny.

Georgia: He'll kill me. I saw him kill a girl this morning.

Michelle: Who?

Georgia: She said her name was Annabelle, I don't know if it was her real name. Johnny slit her throat because she tried to steal one of the diamonds for herself.

Michelle: We can protect you and her family. If you don't help us, even if you avoid prison, eventually he, and the people he works for, they will find out that we questioned you. They will do whatever is neccessary to keep you from testifying, including going after your mother and your brother. The best thing you can do for your family is to make sure they're killed or captured.

Georgia: Okay, I'll help you.

.

Split screens show Michelle taking the handcuffs off of Georgia, Megean continuing to dig the grave for Anne, captain Summers making a deal for the pizza to keep the rioting inmates as calm as possible, Logan continuing to negotiate with chairman Kim.

.

Megean continues digging the grave, until she is certain that Laura and the others are gone. Whe they are, Megean tries to give CPR to Anne. Suprisingly, it works. Anne is alive, at least for now. Megen knows she can't just let her friend die. Whatever the risk, she has to try and get Anne to a doctor before it's too late.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9;59:59

10:00:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 10am and 11am. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Megean helps Anne get to her car and prepares to drive her to the hospital. Megean had thought the Knights of Labor were cool, fighting to protect women from illegal alien rapists. But murdering one of their own, her friend, she didn't sign up for this.

.

Michelle Dessler helps prepare Georgia for her mission. She doesn't expect that Georgia knows much, but she knows about Johnny an his blood diamonds. If she can get him to confess to murdering Annabelle and/or other illegal activities, they can use that as leverage to force his cooperation and reveal the next person in the food chain. With CTU listening, Georgia calls Johnny. He always thought her to never talk about business over the phone, but she asks to see him today. Johnny can tell she's nervous, likely a reaction to seeing a girl's throat slit in front of her. Johnny agrees to let her come over. He doesn't say anything, but he pans to evaluate her, determine if she can hold it together for an extended period of time. If she can't, Johnny prepares to take whatever means are neccessary to keep her from testifying.

.

At the presidential retreat Mike Novick is approached by Walt Cummings, chief of staff for vice-president Gardner.

.

Walt: I heard a rumor that Tony Almeida is working with Nadia Yassir, a known terrorist.

Mike: He's using her to find a link to the Worker's Army and the cordella virus.

Walt: And in the meantime, CTU is letting the other escapees from the detention center just walk away.

Mike: CTU has limited resources, he's making the best call he can.

Walt: How reliable is Tony Almeida?

Mike: Very reliable.

Walt: I supposse we should follow his lead, for now.

.

10:07


	37. Chapter 37

10:11

.

Megean and Anne reached the hospital. But they saw some of their old "friends' from the Knights of Labor, including two of the women who just tried to murder Anne.

.

Anne; We can't go here. I know a doctor, or at least he used to be.

Megean: What do you mean?

Anne: Long story. He doesn't have a lisence, but he knows what to do.

Megean: Does he have the right equipment?

Anne: I don't know. But we go here and I'm dead. And I can't take the chance that they'll kill you.

.

Walt Cummings is on the phone with Ryan Chapelle, head of Division.

.

Walt: Tony Almeida is working with Nadia Yassir, a known terrorist.

Chapelle: He's using her for information.

Walt: Do you think it's a good idea?

Chapelle: I'm not Tony's biggest fan, but he gets results.

Walt: Still, if this current lead fails, we might have to re-evaluate his strategy, and his role in CTU.

Chapelle: I understand sir. And please tell the president I'll cooperate fully with whatever he decides.

Walt: The president, and the vice-president, will be told about your cooperation.

.

Johnny is in his apartment, waiting for Georgia to show up. He's watching one of his favorite movies "Dick Tracy." Johnny always felt this movie represented a certain order. Cops and gangsters, each chose to be part of this world, each took their own chances. He ofcourse preferred a life of crime, specifically the large sums of money it provided. Johnny also knew his limits, didn't break any rules that his superiors set, figured he'd live longer that way. He had no delusions that he wouldn't one day go to prison or get killed, but at least he'd live the good life before then. At this point one of Johnny's superiors, Mandy, called him.

.

Johnny: What can I do for you?

Mandy: We understand that your employee, Georgia, is coming over.

Johnny: Yeah, how'd you know?

Mandy: Not important.

Johnny: Sorry. Anyway she's just a little scared after what she saw. I'll calm her down.

Mandy: You're certain that she wouldn't work with CTU?

Johnny: She knows what I'd do if she did.

Mandy: And if they were to arrest you?

Johnny: I'll ask for a lawyer and keep my mouth shut. Not really looking forward to prison, but I'd make the best of it.

Mandy: Good.

.

On their way to meet with Johnny Georgia and Michelle talk.

.

Georgia: I honestly didn't know about the blood diamonds, or terrorism.

Michelle: I believe you. Most likely you'll get immunity, I will recommend that.

Georgia: About the money, I only did it to pay my brother's medical bills.

Michelle: We can't get back the money you already gave the hospital, but we can't allow you to keep any illegal money you still have.

Georgia: Fair enough.

.

10:19


	38. Chapter 38

10:23

.

Georgia arrives at Johnny's apartment. Michelle and other CTU agents are nearby, listening.

.

Johnny: Everything okay?

Georgia: I'm sorry. I guess it just takes something out of you, seeing someone killed.

Johnny: Yeah, the first time is aways the hardest.

Georgia; I hope not to see it again.

Johnny: I'd like that too. But I guess if we keep our hands clean, we have nothing to worry about.

Georgia: I appreciate how you're willing to let me go soon. But I was thinking, maybe instead of a few small jobs, I could do one big job for a bif pay day. Then I could just walk away. I mean you have what it takes to keep smuggling, I don't.

Johnny: No, you really don't. The problem is, I can only do deliveries when the customers want the diamonds. So it wouldn't really be practical to make you do one big thing all at once.

Georgia: It doesn't have to be smuggling diamonds, whatever you want me to do. One more job and I'm done.

Johnny: I don't really have any other jobs, not that would pay that much. And as tempted as I might be to violate my rule against employee fraternization, it wouldn't be worth what you're asking.

.

Johnny could tell that Georgia was nervous, which she tried to attribute to her trying to quit smoking again, he searched her and found the listening device that CTU had given her. In a fit of rage Johnny slapped Georgia, Michelle ordered CTU to raid the apartment. Johnny wanted to murder Georgia right there, but he calmed down and realized that he wouldn't be able to explain that to the authorities. CTU arrived and placed Johnny in handcuffs. Michelle tried to interrogate him, but Johnny said exactly one word.

.

Johnny: Lawyer.

Michelle: I'm with CTU. We know that you are involved in selling conflict diamonds and help financially support terrorism. Not to mention you've committed at least one murder in the last eight hours.

Johnny: Lawyer.

Michelle: If you don't cooperate and answer my questions you will be going to prison for a very long time, it's likely you'll be executed.

Johnny: Lawyer. Do you need me to spell this word for you?

.

10:32


	39. Chapter 39

10:36

.

Megean brings Anne to her friend Owen. Owen was Anne's brother, was a doctor once. He got addicted to pills, started stealing from the pharmacy, even sold a few to his friends. They were not true friends, particularly the one who turned out to be a DEA agent. Owen went to prison and lost his medical lisence, but they couldn't take away his knowledge. And although he strongly dissaproved of her joining the Knights of Labor, he couldn't turn his back on his sister. When she asked him to watch her newborn son George, he agreed. And now, he was the only one that Anne could trust. Owen began examining his sister, but he wasn't sure if it was too late or not.

.

Chapelle is briefing Walt Cummings on the phone.

.

Walt: So you have this suspect, Johnny, in custody?

Chapelle: Yes, but he's lawyered up and refuses to answer any questions. Do we have the president's authorization to use enhanced interrogation?

Walt: Yes. Incidentally, has Nadia Yassir provided any new intel?

Chapelle: No, it seems she's revealed all she knows about her superiors. But not about those who escaped the detention facility.

Walt: Any one of who could have the intel we need.

Chapelle: We've been able to track some of their movements, others slipped through Tony's fingers.

Walt: Pick up the ones you can immediately, order Tony to arrest Nadia. If he resists, arrest him too.

Chapelle: Understood. We would need someone to replace Tony. And as much as it pains me to say this, Jack Bauer has a history of doing whatever it takes.

Walt: Yes he does. And with his daughter's execution approaching, he has incentive to help.

.

Chapelle ordered CTU to rearrest the refugees. He then called Tony Almeida, who was still working with Nadia Yassir.

.

Chapelle: Tony, arrest Nadia.

Tony: She's been cooperating.

Chapelle: She's given us all she will voluntarily, it's time to use enhanced interrogation.

.

Tony hung up the phone, Nadia heard enough to know what it was about.

.

Nadia: They want you to torture me, don't they?

Tony: If you know anything else about who is funding or planning this thing, now would be the time to say.

Nadia: I don't. And I will not let you use me to find the refugees.

.

Nadia then tried to retrieve her knife and slit her throat. She and Tony fought, Tony won and knocked her unconsciouss. He then called for back-up, but he was painfully aware that h was partly responsible for putting his old friend into this situation.

.

At the prison Jack recieves a call from his old "friend" Ryan Chapelle.

.

Jack: What is it Ryan?

Chapelle: We have a situation going on at CTU Jack, we could really use your help right now.

Jack: In case you've forgotten, I'm a little busy.

Chapelle: I know. If the riot is put down in time, Kim will be executed in less than 14 hours.

Jack: And if my daughter is to die, I'd rather spend these final hours with her.

Chapelle: The president has said he might be willing to pardon Kim, if you were to help with this.

.

Jack wouldn't put it past Logan to go back on his word, to essentially force his cooperation by holding Kim's life hostage. Still, he seemed to have little other choice.

.

10:45


	40. Chapter 40

10:49

.

Before Jack Bauer leaves the prison he finds his wife Kate.

.

Kate: Good news, they're letting a few family members in to see the prisoners.

Jack: I can't. I have to go.

Kate: Go where? Jack this might be the last chance you have to see Kim.

Jack: CTU needs my help. I do this, there's a good chance that Logan will pardon Kim.

Kate: And if he doesn't, then you'll miss your last chance.

Jack: I know. Please tell Kim that I'm doing all I can to save her life.

.

Owen treats Anne as best he can, but he fears it won't be enough.

.

Owen: As a doctor I have to recommend that we get you to a hospital.

Anne: No. They could find me.

Owen: So tell the police you need protection.

Anne: Then they'll ask questions, and that could land me in trouble.

Owen: What a shock. Maybe I'm more of a cautionary tale than a role model, but you should not be hanging out with these kind of people.

Anne: You're right, it was a mistake. Several actually.

Owen: Why would they shoot one of their own anyway?

Anne: I had an affair with one of the leaders, he's little George's father. His wife found out, led the lynching against me. Fortunately Megean couldn't go through with it.

Owen: And I'm grateful to her for that. But what's your plan, confront them? Go on the run with the baby?

Megean: I hadn't thought that far ahead. We need to come up with something.

.

Michelle brought Johnny to CTU for interrogation. Agent Burke came in and remained silent.

.

Michelle: Burke doesn't talk much, but he is good at interrogation.

Johnny: Was I somehow unclear earlier? I am not saying anything until I speak with an attorney.

Michelle: We don't have time. We need your intel, or the terrorists you work for will unleash the cordella virus and kill thousands of innocent people.

Johnny: That's your problem. It's your job to protect these people not mine.

Michelle: Let me be blunt, Burke will torture you until you tell all that you know.

Johnny: You wouldn't dare. I can sue you from prison, destroy your career.

Michelle: I'll take my chances.

.

To Johnny's suprise Michelle was not bluffing, and Burke began administering a syringe that caused him excessive pain.

.

Nadia Yassir is brought to a seperate holding room, Tony Amleida begins interrogating her.

.

Tony: Nadia, we still have a deadly virus on the loose. Whatever you can tell us, we need to know.

Nadia: I didn't know that Nora was an expert on chemical weapons, I don't know where she is now.

Tony: But one of the other refugees you helped free might.

Nadia: I doubt it.

Tony: But you can't completely rule it out.

Nadia: We had a deal Tony. I help you, you don't touch the refugees. I thought you were a man of your word.

Tony: And I thought you cared about protecting innocent life. The people who will be killed are not respobsible for this war.

Nadia: Neither are the refugees who were rounded up. I will not betray them.

Tony: Then we will do what we have to do.

.

Split screens show Johnny being tortured, Jack Bauer driving back to CTU, Kate Warner waiting to be let in to see her sister and her step-daughter, Georgia being reunited with her mother and little brother, Owen trying to treat Anne.

.

In the prison Donna Franchelle is waiting for the pizza to come in and eat while she still can. Donna hopes that testifying for John Jackson, proving that the witnesses were lying, would help her own chances for early parole, maybe even get her medical lisence back. But suddenly she finds herself surrounded by Marcia and other memers of the Aryan Sisterhood. Donna realizes that they are not here just for pizza. Donna was planning to prove that one of the witnesses, a neo-nazi, was lying. These other women probably weren't thrilled that she was doing this to protect a guard. Donna suddenly feared that she wasn't going to live long enough to face the parole board.

.

10:59;57

10:59;58

10;59:59

11:00:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 11am and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Marcia and the other neo-nazies surround Donna Franchella. Donna was prepared to testify that Jane was stabbed on the second floor, in direct contradiction of Karen claiming that she saw her stabbed on the first floor by John Jackson. This proved that Karen was lying, but Karen was a neo-nazi, Marcia and the others didn't like Donna calling her a liar to save a guard's life. They attacked her. Donna tried fighting them off, and calling for help. Some unlikely people came to her help. Eugene and his "bodyguard" Bridget. Bridget was a former soldier, convicted of murder. She had agreed to protect Eugene while he was in here. They were soon assisted by Kimberly, and Marie Warner. Marcia knew her team couldn't win this fight, so she ordered her girls to back off. Donna was worried. Even if she got to testify today, she was still stuck here in prison. Kim was suprised that Marie came to their aid, maybe she was genuinly trying to repent of her past. Or maybe she was just hoping for leniency from the state. In prison it was difficult or impossible to tell someone's true motives.

.

At Owen's house, Megean recieves a call, from Laura. Megean goes to the next room to take it, if Laura finds out that Anne is still alive, they could all be dead.

.

Megean: What do you need?

Laura: Is it done?

Megean: Yes. Anne is buried. I just came home, needed to rest after something like that.

Laura: That's understandable. Like I said, the first time is always the hardest.

Megean: How many more times is this going to be done?

Laura: As many times as it takes to make this country safe again. You're not having second thoughts, are you?

Megean; Ofcourse not. I just need a little time to decompress.

.

Jack Bauer arrived back at CTU, and soon learned that Nadia Yassir was being tortured. Jack goes to confront Tony.

.

Jack: Nadia was one of us.

Tony: Yeah, she was. But she made her choice.

Jack: Can you blame her?

Tony: No, I suposse not.

Jack: Do you really think she knows anything more about the cordella virus?

Tony: Not really, but we have no real leads. Anyway they're bringing in some of the refugees who escaped from the detention facilities. You should question them. Maybe one of them knows something about Nora's whereabouts.

.

11:11


	42. Chapter 42

11:14

.

Jack Bauer hated this part of the job. He could tell that most or all of these thirty men, women, and children were just refugees, rounded up for minor indescretions or because their neighbors claimed they were terrorists. They were sent to the concentration camps solely because of their ethnicity and/or religion. Still, there was always the chance that one of them had some idea where Nora was, and CTU needed to find her to stop the cordella virus. So Jack tried to sound as intimidating as possible when he made this offer.

.

Jack: We believe that at least one or more of you knows this woman. Her name is Nora Abed Jazeem. She is a scientist, expert at creating chemica weapons. First one who talks get immunity for themselves and their family. The rest are going back to the detention facility. Decide quickly.

.

At the prison Kate is admitted. She is able to find Kimberly, and her own sister Marie. Both have fresh bruises on them. The three ladies find a place to sit and eat their pizza.

.

Kate: What happenned?

Kim: In here, just something to do.

Marie: The neo-nazies tried to murder the doctor, keep her from testifying at the trial. Kim and I helped defend her. I told you Kate, I'm trying to do better.

Kate: I always wanted to believe you.

Kim: I'm hoping to get some kind of leniency in the next twelve hours. That's why dad isn't here I assume.

Kate: I don't know all of the details, but yes. He's trying to save your life.

Kim: That sounds like him, but it's becoming much less likely.

Marie: Maybe not. Maybe, if we help save the guards' life.

Kim: And if it doesn't, we'll be stuck in here with many inmates who resent us. Me for a much shorter time probably.

Kate: Don't lose hope.

.

Megean keeps guard at Owen's house, her gun still in her hands. But she didn't know what she would do if anyone from the Knights of Labor showed up. Could she really kill her friends, even in self-defense? And how many other Knights knew what Laura had been planning? Did George know what his wife was planning for his mistress? Megean wasn't sure what she would do. Laura seemed to believe she had buried Anne's dead body, hopefully she would give her a few days to decompress.

.

At CTU one of the refugees takes Jack up on his offer. A 17 year old named Muhammed steps forward, despite his parents' objections. They are shouting at him in arabic, Jack isn't sure exactly what they're saying, but he decides to leave that to the translators.

.

Muhammed: I can tell you where she is, probably. But I want me and my girlfriend released.

.

Muhammed gestures towards one of the female refugees, who also appears to be 17.

.

Jack: Deal. Now talk.

Muhammed: I helped Nora when she was first sent to the camp, showed her the ropes. She was grateful, said if I ever figured out how to escape, I should look up her friend.

Jack: Who's the friend?

Muhammed: She said his name was Nicholas, I don't know if that's his real name. But his address is 243 Calhoun street.

.

Chloe immediately looked up this address. 243 Calhoun street was indeed owned by a man named Nicholas. He was a naturalized citizen from Chechnya, no known criminal record or terrorist ties, but he may have become radicalized in light of the mass arrests of the muslim-american community. CTU began mobilizing a strike team to find and interrogate him.

.

11:22


	43. Chapter 43

11:26

.

CTU prepares for the assault on Nicholas' house. No guarantee that Nora really is there, but their informant says this man is a known contact of Nora. Jack ofcourse made it clear that younf Muhammed and his girlfriend wouldn't be released until after they arrest Nicholas. Muhammed asked for their release earlier, said he just wanted to get out of here. Jack wonders if he is telling the truth, but for now it's their best lead. For now Muhammed and his girlfriend are alone in a holding cell. CTU researches Nicholas, naturalized citizen from Chechnya, works as a janitor for a cleaning service. No criminal record or known terrorist ties. Has however participated in protests against the detention centers, and has a registered gun in his house.

.

At the prison Eugene goes to see one of the hostages, a man named Hanson. Bridget accompanies Eugene, ready to protect her new friend from her fellow inmates. Hanson is left alone with Eugene and Bridget, but the other inmates are standing outside, he can't escape.

.

Hanson: Thank you for seeing me.

Eugene: They said you had information that could help my client.

Hanson: I don't know. I doubt I'm going to get out of this alive, and I don't really have faith that they'll just let John go. But in case I'm wrong, at the very least I can make my last act to be trying to save my friend's life. One of the "witnesses" who said she saw John murder Jane. I know for a fact that she wasn't in her cell when it happenned.

Eugene: She had an early shift?

Hanson: Not exactly.

.

At the presidential retreat president Logan has to excuse himself from the negotiations with chairman Kim. Mike Novick has to brief him on contingencies for if CTU is unable to stop the Cordella virus from being released.

.

Mike: Certain emergency measures would have to be instituted. Asking people to stay at home, limiting contact with others. Only essential services like hospitals and grocery stores would remain open. I think we should make it mandatory.

Logan: That would crash our economy, millions could potentially be thrown out of work.

Mike: There are a lot of downsides to this plan. Even weddings and funerals would have to be postponed. I don;t like the idea of the police arresting people at weddings and funerals, but it would be neccessary. If we don't do these measures, then one hundred thousand dead americans would be a best case scenario.

Logan: Very well. Put all neccessary forces on standby, but take no measures to implement them without my direct authorization.

Mike: Yes sir.

.

CTU raids Nicholas' home. He is here, alone, sleeping, apparently having just gotten off his night shift. Nicholas is awakened and seems suprised at what is happenning. CTU searches the house but is unable to find anyone else, least of all Nora.

.

Nicholas: What is going on here?

Jack: We'd like to question you about the bombing of an ICE facility.

Nicholas: I heard about that on the news. I was working when it happenned.

Jack: One of the inmates who escaped, Nora Abed Jazeem.

Nicholas: Never heard of her.

Jack: This is her picture.

Nicholas: Never saw her.

Jack: We know you protested against these detention facilities. Unless you want to end up in one yourself, I suggest you start cooperating with us.

.

11:35


	44. Chapter 44

11:39

.

Jack Bauer continues questioning Nicholas. He continues denying having ever heard of Nora or seen her before now. Jack shows him images of other detainees from the detention facility. Nicholas seems to recognize a few, saying he saw them at other protest rallies.

.

At Owen's house Anne talks to Megean.

.

Anne: You should go home.

Megean: I can't just leave you. What is Laura and the others...

Anne: They catch you here with me they'll know you betrayed them.

Megean: They find out that you're alive they can put two and two together.

Anne: Still, you have a better chance of surviving if you're not here.

Megean: Doesn't matter, I don't leave my friends behind.

.

Jack Bauer shows Nicholas a picture of Muhammed.

.

Jack: You know him?

Nicholas: Yes. We worked together at the cleaning service. Haven't seen him in awhile, rumor was that this government made him dissapear.

.

Jack Bauer starts to wonder. Muhammed never said he knew Nicholas, only that Nora recommended him and his alleged safehouse. Jack calls Chloe, asks her if they translated what Muhammed's parents said him. Chloe says that, according to the computer translation, his father said "You cannot frame an innocent man to save yourself." Muhammed tried to give them false intel to get himself and his girlfriend released. Tony hears this and immediately checks the security cameras for their holding cell. They had requested glasses of water, and the guard had obliged. And now, it seemed that they had broken these glasses and used it to slit their own throats. Tony ordered the medics to go in, but it was too late. They had hoped to be free, only for their last hope to be taken away. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were returned to that concentration camp, so they took their own lives rather than let that happen.

.

11:47


	45. Chapter 45

11:51

.

Tony Almeida is informing Chapelle of their recent setback.

.

Chapelle: So you wasted time and manpower based on a bad lead.

Tony: Yes sir. It was the only lead we had.

Chapelle: And now it's gone.

Tony: We still have the refugees to interrogate.

Chapelle: It seems unlikely that Nora would have told any of them anything she didn't need to.

Tony: We're still interrogating the diamond smuggler.

Chapelle: Keep me posted.

.

After this call ended Chapelle called vice-president Gardner.

.

Chapelle: CTU failed and lost their best lead.

Gardner: I see. It occurs to me that perhaps Tony Almeida might not have what it takes to resolve this situation. And I know that you have a history of doing what was neccessary. You were quite reasonable when vice-president Prescott required your assistance.

Chapelle: It was not easy, going against president Palmer, nor would it be easy to go against Logan.

Gardner: Your country needs you. Specifically, we would need your help in certain, higher levels.

Chapelle: That makes sense. What do you need me to do?

.

At the prison Kimberly Bauer and Marie Warner are told to go to the "Courtroom" for the trial. Kim and Marie both hug Kate goodbye. Both know this might be the last time they ever see her again.

.

Eugene is already in the "Courtroom" preparing for the trial. Eugene had studied the old soviet show trials of the 1930s. Those trials were not simply about a pretext of law, it was about convincing the world, convincing themselves, that they were doing the right thing. Hopefully these convicted murderers and rapists were as rational. Eugene wondered who had actually murdered Jane. She was a convicted child-molestor, no shortage of enemies in prison. Maybe Sherry killed her and orchestrated the riot to get herself a pardon. Maybe his bodyguard Bridget killed Jane. Eugene researched Bridget, she had been an army brat, married her childhood sweetheart, and they both enlisted. Before they were sent to Iraq, seperately, they prepared for the possibility that one or both of them wouldn't come back, or would come back unable to have children. They took her eggs, and his sperm, gave them to a clinic for safekeeping. Bridget was wounded by an IED, her injuries left her unable to have children. Her husban never came home at all. Bridget looked for a surrogate willing to carry her and her husband's baby, when the clinic was attacked. Bridget and her husband considered the possibility that neither would come home, if that happenned the clinic had permission to use their specimens for stem-cell research. A group fanatically oppossed to stem-cell research destroyed Bridget's eggs and her husband's sperm, destroying any chance of her becoming a mother. Bridget then murdered this "pastor" was sentanced to twenty years in prison. Bridget was a mother at heart, maybe she wanted to murder a child-molestor. Eugene also considered the possibility that his client, John Jackson, was actually guilty. As a teenager John's little sister was raped and murdered. The police questioned him, but eventually cleared him. John was known to be particularly hard on pedophiles. Whether that was because he was angry over his sister's death, or because he was a self-hating pedophile, they didn't know. Either was, all Eugene could do was his best effort for his client.

.

Split screens show Eugene preparing for the "trial", president Logan reading about the contingencies for the possible outbreak, Megean continuing keeping a lookout for Laura and other Knight of Labor, Chapelle preparing for a possible coup with vice-president Gardner.

.

Sherry palmer arrives ad the crowd rises out of respect. The Jury comes in, including Kimberly Bauer and Marie Warner. The opposing counsel, Daniella, arrives. Other begin entering, including the witnesses for the prosecution Karen and Deb, and Eugene's rebuttal witnesses Donna and Hanson. Others arrive, incluing Karen's allies Marcia and the other members of the Aryan Sisterhood. Eugene fears they are here to intimidate his witnesses, and he fears they will be successful.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Daniella begins her opening statement in the "Courtroom" in her attempt to prove John Jackson's guilt, and have him executed.

.

Danielle: Ladies of the jury. Noone is above the law. Noone should be allowed to murder, without punishment. I do not claim that Jane was a saint, like any of us she made mistakes. But if we allow a guard to murder her with no punishment, where will it end? How long before any of us are his next victim?

.

Eugene then began his opening statement.

.

Eugene: My opposing counsel is right on a few counts. Noone is above the law. Noone should be able to take a life without consequences. But, by this same logic, noone should be deprived of their rights without due cause. Our system is based on the idea that we are innocent, until proven guilty. That is an ideal that we have always struggled to live up to, but it is one that I still believe in. The prosecutor will attempt to prove my client's guilt, I ask only that you not make any assumptions, until you have heard all of the evidence.

.

At CTU Michelle Dessler is told that Johnny is finally ready to talk. Perhaps the pain was too much for him, hopefully he's more reliable than their last informant.

.

Michelle: What do you have for us?

Johnny; I want a full pardon, lifetime protection, and a guarantee that you guys won't look too closely at my assets.

Michelle: I can arrange for this, but time is crucial so you need to start talking immediately.

Johnny: Fair enough. This woman, she called herself Mandy. She gave me certain "instructions" like funding the John Brown Underground. For this I was always reimbursed, and then some. She's staying at the Plaza Hotel, room 945, I forget what alias she's using. But at our last meeting, she made me leave before this german guy showed up. Whoever they're working for, Mandy always said I didn't need to know their names.

.

CTU begins preparing for the raid on the Hotel. Meanwhile Bob Warner arrives at the prison. Kate is suprised that he hasn't come before, given how his daughter is in there.

.

Kate: Where were you?

Bob: Working. I didn't hear the news until an hour ago. I'm sorry, I should have checked my cellphone.

Kate: You remind me of Jack right now.

Bob: I'll take that as a compliment.

Kate: He's been secretive lately, saying he's doing what he can for Kim. After Marie was convicted, you were secretive. Why exactly was Marie spared the death penalty.

Bob: I plead the 5th on that.

.

At the trial Karen testifies that she saw John Jackson stab and murder Jane. Rather than cross-examine her Eugene calls his rebuttal witness, Donna. Eugene fears that the Aryan Sisterhood could frighten her into changing her story, but there's only one way to know for certain.

.

Eugene: Doctor, did you see Jane's death?

Donna: No, I was asleep when it occurred.

Eugene: You've heard Karen testify that my client murdered her on the first floor of this prison. Do you believe she's telling the truth?

Donna: I don't know who murdered her, but she wasn't killed on the first floor.

Eugene: How can you be certain of this?

Donna: The blood on the second floor railing. Whoever stabbed her, she bled on the railing and the floor. The killer then threw her down.

Eugene: Why would Karen lie about that part?

Donna: You'd have to ask her.

Eugene: Maybe she didn't see Jane's death and just guessed it happenned on the first floor.

Daniella: Objection.

Sherry: Sustained, counsel will not assume what the witness was thinking.

Eugene: I apologize to the court. But it is clear, based on scientific evidence, that the previous witness was lying.

.

Danielle then begins questioning Donna. Pointing out that Donna is one month from a parole hearing, she might be trying to curry favor on that front. It's anyone's guess which witness the jury will believe.

.

12;08


	47. Chapter 47

12:12

.

Mandy kisses her contact, Theo Stoller. She also has to leave, Theo knows better than to ask questions.

.

At CTU Johnny is shown pictures of known terrorists with german accents. None of them are the people he saw with Mandy. Meanwhile Chapelle enters CTU with other agents. Tony assumes this is not good, but he goes to talk with Chapelle anyway.

.

Tony: What can I do for you?

Chapelle: I came to oversee the investigation.

Tony: We just got a lead. The diamond smuggler gave up his contact, it's the same woman who murdered president Palmer.

Chapelle: Any idea if this is related to that plot?

Tony: Our best intel is that she's a mercenary, working for whoever pays her fee. We still don't know, even after five years, if all of Peter Kinglsey's allies were killed or captured. It is possible she was given the order by Kinglsey, and she did it without knowing that Kinglsey was already dead. At any rate, I'll be sure to ask her when I see her.

.

At the "trial" Deb is called to testify.

.

Deb: I was in my cell when it happenned. I realized there was no point in going back to sleep, the morning roll call was only a few minutes away. I looked out, and I saw John Jackson murder Jane. It happenned on the second floor. He stabbed her on the second floor, then threw her body down.

Daniella: The previous witness said he killed her on the first floor.

Deb: I don't know why she said that, but I saw it happen exactly as I described it.

.

Eugene then began his cross-examination.

.

Eugene: You used to work at the prison pharmacy.

Deb: Yes, I did.

Eugene: Why don't you anymore?

Deb: I stole drugs and sold them in this prison.

Eugene: Who was it that busted you, threw you into solitary confinement, and made sure you couldn't work at the pharmacy again?

Deb: John Jackson.

Eugene: You honor at this point, the defense would like to call a rebuttal witness, Robert Hanson.

.

This name frightened Deb a little. Hanson took the stand.

.

Eugene: Officer Hanson, where were you when Jane was murdered?

Hanson: I was with Deb.

Eugene: In her cell?

Hanson: No, in the kitchen.

Eugene: I don't understand.

Hanson: After Jackson got Deb removed from the pharmacy, took away what prestige she could get, she tried to get me to intervene, curry my favor.

Eugene: She seduced you?

Hanson: Yes, and to my shame I gave in to temptation. We were together, the plan was for her to sneak back to her cell during roll call.

Eugene: In order to earn your favor, did she just give you sex, or did she also give you anything else.

Hanson: Actually, she gave me one other thing. Deb...

Deb: Stop!

.

The courtroom was suprised to hear Deb standing up and shouting like this, but they listened to what she had to say.

.

Deb: I did it. I killed Jane and framed John Jackson.

.

12:20


	48. Chapter 48

12:24

.

The courtroom is in some chaos. Judge Sherry Palmer tries to maintain order. Someone else just confessed to murdering Jane, and the only other witness was proven to be lying. Any other case Eugene knew he had reasonable doubt, but in a prison, where the defendant was a guard, who knew what the jury might say. Ofcourse Eugene knew that Deb was lying when she said she murdered Jane. She panicked because she knew that Hanson was about to say that she was his informant. In prison, Deb had a better chance if she was a murderer than an informant.

.

CTU quietly sneaks into the Plaza Hotel. This has to be done quickly and quietly, both to protect civilians and to keep the suspect from escaping. They know there's only one person in this room, hopefully Mandy. Johnny is watching a live feed, prepared to identify Mandy, or any other associate he might recognize. Theo hears the coming, and prepares his gun. No way to know for certain who these people are at first, whether they're here to arrest or kill him. CTU burst through the doors, Theo has taken cover.

.

Jack: CTU, drop your weapon.

Theo: If you're CTU show me your badge.

.

Jack presents his badge, at which point Theo drops his gun and surrenders. Johnny identifies Theo as the guy with the german accent that Mandy was meeting.

.

Jack: Who are you?

Theo: My name is Theo Stoller. I'm an agent with the Federal Intelligence Service of Germany.

.

12:34


	49. Chapter 49

12:38

.

Chloe Obrien confirms what Theo Stoller is saying. He is an agent of the Federal Intelligence Service, Germany's equivalent of the CIA. Jack uses this to interrogate Theo.

.

Jack: A german federal agent in a relationship with a known terrorist. So either you're undercover, or a traitor.

Theo: This woman was involved in the bombing of a civilian airliner seven years ago. Among the more than 200 civilians murdered that night, were 15 citizens of my country. To answer your question, I believe you americans would call me, a double agent. She thinks I'm selling her classified intel, but we're trying to find out who she's working for.

Jack: Perhaps we can work together.

Theo: We have different priorities. You're goal is to protect american lives, mine is to protect german lives.

Jack: You're a foreign agent acting in the United States, without notifying our State Department. That carries some serious prison time.

Theo: I knew the risks. But can you really say with a straight face, that your country doesn't have unauthorized agents in Germany. I assume I might go to prison, but I'll be released in a prisoner exchange before too long.

Jack: Maybe you and I can come to an understanding.

Theo: Such as?

Jack: The wet list. Our list of every known terrorist. You help us arrest Mandy, I turn the list over to you.

Theo: My government has made several requests for that list, I doubt they're willing to give it now.

Jack: I never said my government, I said me. I don't give a damn about protocol, all I want is to stop her associates from releasing the Cordella virus on innocent civilians.

Theo: I think I believe you. Give me the list, and I'll help you nail her when she gets back. By the way, I'm aware of several names who would be on that list, so don't even think about trying to give me a fake list.

.

Jack called Tony and Chapelle, explained the situation. Chapelle then called president Logan, let the decision fall to him. But, at Jack's request, Tony begins accessing the list covertly. Logan begins discussing the situation with Mike Novick.

.

Logan: What are the good and bad points of giving agent Stoller this list?

Mike: In the immediate future we can get Stoller's cooperation in arresting Mandy, ideally in finding the virus and who's behind it. Our chances of arresting her before she can escape do increase with his help. Long term there are good and bad points. Germany might be more willing to share intel with us, but they might move in prematurelly on terrorists that we have under surveillance. Unfortunately we need to decide quickly, or we risk losing this lead.

.

Tony transmits the list to Jack. Theo looks for a number of names. These people are not publicly known, but it seemed likely that America would know of their activities, it seems that Jack is cooperating. Mandy will be coming back soon, they need to move quickly

.

12:44


	50. Chapter 50

12:48

.

Jack Bauer and Theo Stoller wait for Mandy, CTU keeps their distance.

.

At CTU Chapelle discovers that Tony has accessed the wet list. He immediately informs vice-president Gardner. Gardner then goes to inform president Logan. Logan contacts Tony Almeida.

.

Logan: You gave the Wet List to a foreign agent?

Tony: Sir it was our only way to get Stoller's cooperation.

Logan: Order Bauer to retrieve it.

Tony: We do that now and Stoller might not cooperate, we lose our best lead.

.

Stoller walks up to Mandy, the copy of the Wet List still in his pocket. Stoller begins kissing Mandy, then quickly handcuffs her. Mandy is confused, until she sees CTU close in on her. Stoller hears Jack talking with Tony on the phone, ordering him to retrieve the Wet List. Stoller knows he has to leave immediately, and he quickly drives off. He tries to transmit this list back to Berlin, only for it to explode. The explosion is tiny, causes only minor damage to Theo Stoller's hand, but it destroys the Wet List. It seems that Jack Bauer never had any intention of letting him keep the Wet List.

.

Jack Bauer begins interrogating Mandy.

.

Jack: Let me e clear, we know you are responsible for the bombing of a civilian airliner, the murder of president David Palmer, and that your current associates are in possession of the weaponized Cordella virus. If you want any chance of avoiding the death penalty and maybe seeing freedom again, I suggest you start talking.

Mandy: Interesting choice. My associates will have me killed in prison long before my official execution takes place.

Jack: So help us take them down.

Mandy: I do that, they'll kill me anyway. And even if you do take them down, noone will hire me for the job I love again.

Jack: Maybe it's time to retire.

Mandy: Maybe, if I can get a full pardon.

Jack: That's not going to happen.

Mandy: Take the offer to president Logan, see which of us blinks first. And considet this, what have I got to lose.

.

Split screens show Bauer calling president Logan, Chapelle reprimaning Tony for his actions at CTU, Logan contemplating what this means for relations between Germany and America, and Eugene preparing his closing remarks in John Jackson's trial.

.

Eugene: Ladies of the jury. I have represented a number of you, tried to get the best deal I could for you. You have all experienced the criminal justice system, you've seen firsthand how society abandons the most vulnerable among us. The harshness of a justice system that prefers retributive justice over restorative justice. A society that sees you all as criminals, as animals. But you have a chance to show them that you're better than them. That you will not just assume someone is guilty without evidence. You've heard the evidence, two witnesses claim they saw my client murder Jane. But one of them was proven to be lying with scientific evidence, and the other confessed to committing the murder and framing my client. This is the very definition of reasonable doubt. I know you hate my client, he's given you reason to hate him. But you now know that he did not commit this murder. And you have the opportunity to prove, to the world, and to yourselves, that you are rational and intelligent human beings. Capable of compassion, or mercy. I plead with you not to waste that opportunity.

.

12;59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	51. Chapter 51

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

At the "Courthouse" the jury goes to deliberate John Jackson's fate. Eugene knew that, in a normal trial, he would almost certainly get reasonable doubt. But in this case, all the jurors knew and hated the defendant, it was really anyone's guess.

.

President Logan is speaking to Tony Almeida about Jack Bauer's play with the Wet List.

.

Logan: You're telling me that Jack set the Wet List to destroy itself?

Tony: Yes sir. Jack had no intention of letting Germany keep it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but things were happenning too fast.

Logan: In the future mr Almeida, I would prefer you let me know immediately.

Tony: Yes sir, I will.

.

Theo Stoller is talking to his superior Heinrich.

.

Heinrich: You let our best lead go free, a woman who murdered over 200 civilians in that plane bombing, 15 of whom were german citizens.

Theo: I apologize sir. For what it's worth, she murdered the president of the United States, and America still has the death penalty.

Heinrich: Given what she knows, it's not out of the realm of possibilities that she could manipulate a pardon for herself in exchange for stopping this current threat.

Theo: There might be another way to get the list.

Heinrich: What do you mean?

Theo: Just contact the chancellor. If this works, it needs to be her call as to how to proceed.

.

Jack Bauer begins interrogating Mandy at CTU.

.

Jack: Do you know who I am?

Mandy: Jack Bauer. You've been a thorn in the side of my employers for some time now.

Jack: Who are your employers?

Mandy: You find out, when I get that pardon.

Jack: If you know who I am, you know I'll do whatever it takes to find this plague, and bring your masters to justice.

Mandy: I know you're going to torture me, but you won't break me. I guess you need to see for yourself. Give it your best shot.

.

1:07


	52. Chapter 52

1:11

.

Jack Bauer tortures Mandy. So far she hasn't broken, but Jack knows it's only a matter of time. Mandy tries to remain rational, knowing if she can withstand the pain, eventually they'll have to give her what she wants for her cooperation.

.

President Logan discussed the Wet List situation with vice-president Gardner.

.

Gardner: Jack Bauer took a hell of a risk with the Wet List.

Logan: It worked out.

Gardner: Did it? It damaged our relationship with Germany, made them less likely to cooperate in the future In any event, it should have been your call, not a single agent's.

Logan: Agreed. When this is over, he will have to face the consequences.

Gardner: And what of his daughter, Kimberly?

Logan: If I don't honor our agreement and pardon her, Jack Bauer might reveal what he knows about the debacle with North Korea purely out of spite.

Gardner; Fair point. We need to either honor that agreement, or make sure that Bauer can't talk.

.

Sherry Palmer is at the prison negotiating with captain Summers.

.

Sherry: A number of the inmates would like to surrender to you, let you know they had nothing to do with the riot or the taking of hostages.

Summers: Is that true?

Sherry: You could at least let them plead their case to the courts.

Summers: Fair enough, we can sort out who did what later. They surrender, much less likely they'll be killed, or kill one of my people. Please tell your people that any of them are free to surrender at any point. The longer they wait, the more likely harm will come to them.

.

Meanwhile Marcia, leader of the Aryan Sisterhood, is talking to the trial witnesses, Karen and Deb.

.

Marcia: You two couldn't have gotten your stories straight.

Karen: It happenned too fast. I saw him standing over that girl's body, what was I suppossed to think.

Marcia: What about you, why'd you confess?

Deb: Hanson knows things, things I need to keep quiet.

Marcia: So you confessed to murder, willing to face retaliation from those commie-rapists? You a snitch?

Deb: No, just things I don't want known.

Marcia: Thanks to both of your incompatence, that guard might actually be aquitted. Whether he's guilty or not is irrelevant. All three of us are in here for life, we've all killed before.

Karen: What's your point?

Marcia: I say that I want to be the top dog, want all other prisoners and guards too terrified to ever mess with my business again. I want help from you two in eliminating my rivals.

.

1:19


	53. Chapter 53

1:23

.

The jury deliberates John Jackson's fate. Marie, suprisingly, is for aquitting him. This brings her into conflict with Jeri, one of the members of the same gang of child-molestors as the victim.

.

Jeri: We need to make sure these guards know they can't just murder us.

Marie: Except he didn't murder Jane.

Jeri: We need to take a stand.

Marie: We kill him for a crime he didn't commit, what do you think the future guards will do to us?

Jeri: Either way it's a risk. Look, you, me, and other people in this room, we're here for life. We need to decide what's best for us.

Kim: I thought we were here to decide whether John Jackson murdered Jane. I'm probably going to be executed in less than eleven hours, you all have to live with what you do here today. Me, I'm going to look at the evidence and make my decision based on that.

.

Eugene quietly waits with his client, John Jackson.

.

Jackson: Whatever happens Eugene, I want to thank you for your help today. If you can't get me out of here, noone can, and you did all you can.

Eugene: Thanks. Mind if I ask, why are you so hard on the child-molestors?

Jackson: My sister, she was abducted and murdered by one of these freaks. I was sixteen at the time, didn't even realize I was a suspect. I can't blame the cops for suspecting me, statistically speaking it usually is a family member. They had to try and manipulate me into throwing away a soda can or something, get my DNA. When I realized what they were doing I immediately volunteered my DNA. They should have been able to just force me, or any suspect, to give DNA. If they had, they could have ruled me out as a suspect, focused their investigation elsewhere. Maybe then my sister would still be alive. That Eugene, is why I don't give a damn about the constitutional rights of kiddie rapists.

.

Vice-president Gardner is speaking with his chief-of-staff, Walt Cummings.

.

Walt: It's amazing frankly, that the terrorists haven't yet released the virus.

Gardner: My understanding is that dr Jarrah is perfecting it, trying to ensure maximum casualties. Hopefully her work will buy CTU more time.

Walt: Our best doctors assure us they're ready to help with an outbreak, but I couldn't understand the technical side.

Gardner: Neither can I. We also need to prepare for how to retaliate. Do you feel that president Logan will do what is neccessary to protect this country from future attacks?

Walt: Yes, provided he listens to voices of reason, like yours. I know he's always been more moderate than you on foreign policy issues, but I believe you can persuade him.

Gardner: And if he doesn't want to be persuaded, we might have to consier certain emergency measure.

Walt: Like the 25th amendment. Do you believe the majority of the cabinet would support you?

Gardner: We'll find out soon enough.

.

At the safehouse Nora gives Hye-Jin an update. He hadn't expected this to take six hours, but he didn't want to rush her work.

.

Nora: This virus is the biological equivalent of a dud missle.

Hye-Jin: You're saying it won't kill people?

Nora: It will, but not nearly enough. The problem is that people will only become contagious after they get sick, and they will die shortly after. A longer incubation period, one where people will be contagious, that would kill many more americans.

Hye-Jin: Can the virus be modified like that?

Nora: Yes, but it requires very specific formulas.

Hye-Jin: The longer we wait, the more likely the americans are to find us.

Nora: We could divide up the virus, half for an initial strike, the rest for a bigger attack.

Hye-Jin: That's a good idea. Hopefully we can strike a great blow against America. But if not, we will take the victory we can get.

.

1:34


	54. Chapter 54

1:38

.

Marcia watches as two of her neo-nazies surrender to captain Summers. This is frustrating, and now she has to meet with Daniella, leader of the pedophile gang and John Jackson's prosecutor.

.

Danielle: This better be important, the jury could come back any minute.

Marcia: What if they actually declare him innocent?

Daniella: We have to let him go. We gave our word.

Marcia: I don't recall giving my word.

Daniella: You, me, all the other gang leaders, we all agreed to let Sherry Palmer negotiate with them, and they are close to meeting our demands.

Marcia: We didn't have much choice, not with all the n...s in this prison.

Daniella: Watch it. And despite your poor choice of words, this could work out for all of us, including your girls. Better job training, education, a real chance for honest employment on the outside.

Marcia: Some of us are never getting out of here, we need to better our conditions on the outside.

Daniella: Maybe I'm doomed to be in and out of prison for the rest of my life, but my girls, some of them at least, have a chance for a life on the outside. Anyway, it's up to the jury whether John Jackson is guilty.

.

Tony Almeida is briefing president Logan on the situation with Mandy.

.

Tony: She's not breaking. She believes if she can hold out, you'll have to grant her a full pardon.

Logan: This isn't some low level operative mr Almeida. She murdered our president.

Tony: I'm aware sir. I know this is a difficult decision, and we'll contiue interrogating her. But I don't know if we can break her, not in the time available.

.

Theo Stoller is in a video arcade. He strikes up a conversation with Jian, a local member of the Triad. Jian is supposed to keep quiet about what he did earlier. But he's young, proud of himself, can't help but reveal a little of what he did. And Tho figures that flattery and money are about to make Jian very talkative.

.

1:46


	55. Chapter 55

1:50

.

Vice-president Gardner is trying to covertly arrange a meeting of the cabinet. He hopes to be able to remove Logan from office and make himself the president. He believes this is neccessary, like Prescott. But he's really deluding himself, believing what he needs in order to achieve power.

.

John Jackson is brought back to the courtroom to hear the jury's verdict. Jeri is ready to read it, Marcia and her allies are ready if the verdict is not to their liking.

.

Sherry: Members of the jury, have you reached your verdict?

Jeri: We wouldn't be here if we hadn't.

Sherry: And is this verdict unanimous?

Jeri: Yes.

Sherry: What say you?

Jeri: We didn't have a choice. Given Deb's confession, and everything else. We have to find the defendant, John Jackson, not guilty on the charge of murder.

.

John is somewhat suprised to hear this verdict, much less suprised when the courtroom erupts into chaos. His bodyguard Bridget keeps the other inmates at bay, Sherry tries to restore order.

.

Sherry: We gave our word, that if he was declared not guilty, we would let him go. They are close to meeting our demands. But we kill him now, we have no leverage and they have no reason to negotiate. They'll torm this place like world war 3. Half of us will be killed, the other half will be in here the rest of our lives. We let him go, it shows that we're reasonable. They will give in to make sure the last of the hostages are freed.

.

The other inmates are not pleased with this, but they know that Sherry is right. They back down, give John a clear path to walk out.

.

John: I don't believe it.

Daniella: Why, because you forget that we're human beings?

Eugene: Let's get out of here while we still can.

Bridget: You'll need me to let the others know it's official.

.

John, Bridget, and Eugene began walking out of the prison together.

.

John: I'm not sure I expect you to believe me, but I didn't kill your friend.

Bridget: Jane wasn't my friend, and I know you didn't kill her. Deb didn't kill her either, trust me.

Eugene: You killed her?

Bridget: That "pastor" might have deprived me of my chance of having children, but I am a mother bear at heart. She would have molested other children.

Eugene: And the riot?

Bridget: Sorry about that, didn't intend for it to happen like this. But let's face it, this has been a long time coming. You and the other guards brought it on yourselves with your harsh treatments.

John: Let's just get the hell out of here.

.

Split screens show these three walking towards the prison exit, Gardner trying to arrange the emergency cabinet meeting, Theo eating pizza with Jian and trying to get him to talk, Hye-Jin trying to arrange for the chemicals that Nora needs to enhance the killing potential of the cordella virus.

.

Marcia and others surround John, Eugene, and Bridget before they can exit the prison. This group includes neo-nazies, and various others who have no hope of ever being free. It seems they would rather die in a blaze of glory than continue living under guards like John Jackson, and they're preparing to make an example out of him.

.

1:59;57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

In the military Bridget had a reputation as a "Sheepdog." A sheepdog was perfectly calm and normal, unless someone threatened their flock. In the war, she did what she had to do to protect her fellow soldiers, much of it unpleasant. That was one thing Bridget missed, having a purpose, a mission. Now, during John Jackson's trial, it had been her job to protect him and his lawyer Eugene. Now Marcia, her neo-nazi thugs, and others with no hope of ever being released, were trying to murder them all. Bridget attacked them, tried to create an opening for her friends to escape. Summers saw this fight in the courtyard. It was clear that Sherry Palmer had lost whatever control she once had over these inmates. He ordered his National Guard to enter, save these three. They were able to rescue John and Eugene, who were wounded but alive. Sadly, Bridget was killed trying to save them.

.

Hye-Jin, leader of the Worker's Army, is calling his new "associate." This young man, Tyler, was once a college student, majoring a physics. He was expelled for raping female students, and came to blame the women themselves. Tyler fell in with neo-nazies, gave him someone to blame all of his troubles on. Now, it seemed that Tyler had to work with an asian man, a communist, because they had a common enemy in the United States government.

.

Tyler: My friend says you want to work together, kill as many americans as possible.

Hye-Jin: Yes. I have a chemical weapon. But it requires certain chemicals to make it deadlier. Can you get them for me?

Tyler: Maybe. I still have some friends at the university, people sympathetic to my ideas on race relations. By the way, these chemicals are deadly by themselves. If this is a sting operation, and you're a cop, you and your friends will die.

Hye-Jin: Understood.

.

Marcia escapes from captain Summers. She had little hope of surviving this riot, but she'd rather die in a blaze of glory and have one last taste of real power. Her other "friends" have already captured Sherry Palmer. They've already murdered two of the jurors, the religious fanatic Mimi, and the old woman Dolores. Marcia's neo-nazies have captured Kim, Marie Warner, and dr Franchella.

.

Sherry: Do you have any idea what you've done?

Marcia: Taken control of the prison, shown everyone who's really in charge.

Sherry: Summers and the others have no reason to negotiate now. They'll storm this place within the hour.

Marcia: Then I guess we better get down to business.

.

2:10


	57. Chapter 57

2:14

.

Captain Summers is discussing the current situation with John Jackson. Jackson might have the best point of view for the situation inside the prison.

.

John Jackson: Sherry Palmer had some control over the other inmates, but she's not in charge anymore. It seems to be Marcia and her neo-nazi thugs.

Summers: What about the other inmates, the black and latina gangs?

John: Some, particularly those with life sentances or facing the death penalty, they follow Marcia because they have nothing to lose. Some of the inmates are just too scared, they're staying out of it. I heard father Jude, the chaplain, he was planning to lead some inmates to the chapel when things went down, they want to surrender there.

Summers: I don't mind letting them. But during the recent fight the others stole at least one of our guns.

.

Vice-president Gardner meets James Hellar, the secretary of Defense.

.

Gardner: Thank you for coming James.

Hellar: Given the danger of the Cordella Virus, I understand the neccessity.

Gardner: Logan is talking about certain emergency measures.

Hellar: It will be a blow to our economy, no question. But it might be the only way to save millions.

Gardner: Still, it won't be popular.

Hellar: You're worried about our reelection?

Gardner: A little. Still, it might be neccessary, I just wonder if the president is willing to risk the election. If not, what would you recommend be done James?

.

At the prison, Sherry Palmer is given her own "trial." She is forced to stand on a chair, with a rope around her neck. Marcia interrogates her in front of the other inmates, her crowd.

.

Marcia: Sherry Palmer, you have been charged with selling out your fellow prisoners. Of releasing the guard who murdered one of us, all to get a better deal for yourself.

Sherry: I tried to control the chaos, to make sure the National Guard didn't just come in and kill us all. Now it seems that's unavoidable.

Marcia: You seem to like a lot of big words and fancy speeches. Let me be clear, "Die n..."

.

With that Marcia kicked the chair, and Sherry Palmer began suffocating. With her last strength Sherry managed to spit in Marcia's face. Then Sherry Palmer died.

.

2:22


	58. Chapter 58

2:26

.

Tony Almeida is informed of the development at the prison. Summers doesn't even know if Kim is alive. Tony has to decide whether or not to tell Jack. He decides that the man has a right to know.

.

Tony: Jack, there's been another riot at the prison.

Jack: What happenned exactly?

Tony: The guard that they put on trial, believe it or not he was aquitted and Sherry Palmer was prepared to let him go. At which point the neo-nazies, and assorted others with nothing to lose, overthrey Sherry Palmer and have taken over the prison.

Jack: Is Kim still alive?

Tony: They honestly don't know. But Summers feels they're beyond negotiations and he's getting ready to assault the prison. They're not targeting Kim spcifically, but we both know that things can happen very quickly in the riot. If you want to go, now's the time.

.

Tyler gets to the university. It's Sunday, not many students here for classes. Easy for Tyler to meet his old friend Ben.

.

Tyler: You got the chemicals?

Ben: Yeah, stole them from the science lab. These kids, they think they;re smart, but they can't tell the difference between dangerous chemicals, and what goes on the cleaning cart. We get caught, it's a lifetime in prison.

Tyler: That's why we're paying you all of this money. You can just dissapear. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the commies or the arabs did something like this, and they're cool with taking the blame.

Ben: Fair enough. Good luck.

.

Theo Stoller continues getting Jian to talk. It;s suprisingly easy, given that Jian is young and not too bright.

.

At the prison Marcia has Kim Bauer, Marie Warner, the guard Hanson, two other inmates who refused to particiapate in the riot, and dr Franchella seated at the table. Marcia takes the gun she stole from the national guardsman. She takes the bullets out, puts one back in, spins the chamber, and slams it shut.

.

Marcia: Welcome to russian roulette. The rules are simple. Each of you puts the gun to your head, and pulls the trigger, once. If some other player dies before you, you are exempt. If one of you refuses, or tries to shoot me, you all die. Decide among yourselves who goes first.

.

These six were all unerstandably hesitant to do it. But, it was their only chance to survive. So, reluctantly, Kim took the gun first. She figured she had the least to lose, she was after all less than twelve hours before her scheduled execution. Kim put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, click. She then put the gun down, no desire to die just yet.

.

Hanson: What the hell. I'm a dead man anyway.

.

Hanson took the gun next, he was tempted to shoot Marcia, but he wanted to live. As unlikely as it seemed that he would survive this, he still wanted that chance. Hanson put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger, click. Each of the remaining four inmates knew they had less chance to survive, and it was really anyone's guess which chamber had the bullet. Marie Warner took the gun next. She put it to her own head and pulled the trigger, click. There were now only three chambers left, one had the fatal bullet. But then Marie suprised everyone, by not putting the gun down. Marie knew she could never fully atone for her past sins, killing her beloved Reza, trying to murer millions of innocents. All she could do was try and buy these others, Kim, Hanson, maybe buy them some more time. Marie did not view this as suicide, but as sacrifice.

.

Marie: Kim, tell Kate and my father I love them, that I'm sorry. Allah Ackbar!

.

With that Marie pulled the trigger again and blew her brains out.

.

2:35


	59. Chapter 59

2:39

.

Jack Bauer arrives at the prison gate and finds captain Summers. Summers wonders just how many speed laws Jack broke to get here so quickly. Still, he hopes to make use of Jack's talents.

.

Jack: Is Kim alive?

Summers: We honestly don't know. A woman, Marcia, head of the Aryan Sisterhood, is now in control. We know that they've already murdered Sherry Palmer and a number of her loyalists. We don't go in now they'll execute all of the hostages.

Jack: I want to go in with you.

Summers: Can you control yourself?

Jack: Yes. And we both know I can be useful to you.

Summers: Okay, get ready.

.

Marcia had Jeri, one of the gang of child-molestors, and a member of the jury who aquitted John Jackson, brought to the table of russian roulette.

.

Marcia: Have my girls explained the rules to you?

Jeri: Yes.

Marcia: Good. Now, Kim and Hanson already did it once. The remaining four of you should go before them. Choose carefully.

.

Jeri decided to go first and get it over with. She put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

.

Gardner tries to convince Hellar of the legality of his attempt to seize power.

.

Hellar: I can't say for certain whether this is legal or not. I do agree that Logan should consider retaliation. I do however think it's a dangerous precedant to remove a president every time they do something that we don't like.

Gardner: Agreed, only when it is absolutely neccessary. And we've reached that point.

Hellar: I disagree.

Gardner: At any rate, this is happenning, with or without your cooperation. You can attend, cast your vote against removal if you feel it right.

Hellar; Very well, if president Logan is allowed to defend his actions.

Gardner: Agreed.

.

Summers and his men begin their raid of the prison. Marcia hears the beginning of the raid. Her power is about to end.

.

Marcia: Never mind the noise, keep playing.

.

Dr Donna Franchella knows she had no choice. She puts the gun to her own head and pulls the trigger, click. Now it remains for Kim and Hanson to take their respective turns. Hanson takes the gun, he knows he cannot delay. Hanson quickly shoots Marcia in the head, killing her instantly. The others begin beating him. He fights them off as best he can. Kim and the other players use this opportunity to try and escape and surender to the guards.

.

2:48


	60. Chapter 60

2:52

.

Jack Bauer fights alongside the national guardsmen to defeat what remained of the rioting prisoners. Jack mainly wants to save Kimberly's life, but he fears it might be too late. Hopefully Kim knows enough to go to the prison chapel and surrender. Hopefully.

.

Kim finds her girlfriend Tamika, she's been stabbed. Probably one of the neo-nazi thugs after Marcia took control. Despite the danger Kim won't leave Tamika behind. She tries to carry her girlfriend to the chapel, which is probably the safest place in the prison right now.

.

Dr Franchella finds medical supplies from the infirmary. With all that's been going on, there will be wounded. The law might have taken away her medical lisence, but she's still a doctor at heart. And she won't let people, anyone really, die if she can help it.

.

Jack makes it to the prison chapel. A number of inmates are already here, claiming that they in no way paricipated in the riot. Even Deb, the witness who claimed she saw John Jackson kill Jane, now she's claiming that she saved his life. Summers doesn't care at this point, the investigation will determine who participated in the riot and who actively oppossed it. For now he's willing to accept the surrender of any inmate who is willing. Jack looks around, ut cannot see Kim. Then Kim arrives, carrying her girlfriend Tamika. Jack and Kim hug each other, each grateful that the other is alive.

.

Split screens show the father and daughter reunion, the National Guard detaining the prisoners, dr Franchella treating the wounded, Tyler on his way to bring the chemicals to Hye-Jin and Nora, president Logan being escorted to the emergency cabinet meeting.

.

For Mike Novick, this is eerily familiar. He had been part of a similar coup to overthrow president David Palmer and make Prescott acting president. But Mike has learned from his mistakes, and he will defend president Logan.

.

Logan: So Hal, it's come down to this.

Gardner: I'm afraid it has sir. I wish it could be another way, but your decisions over the last twelve hours makes us wonder if you're fit for office.

Logan: I was elected by the people to do this job, none of you were.

Gardner: I was elected to do the job if you are unable. And we have reached that point. Still, you should have the right to defend yourself, let us begin.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

The trial of Charles Logan begins. Vice-president Gardner makes his opening statement. Suprisingly he doesn't call much of Logan's actions into question. He does point out that the actions which may be taken, such as shutting down businesses and forcing people to stay at home, even breaking weddings and funerals, could become extremely unpopular among the american people. Gardner is letting the cabinet members know, in a not so subtle way, that the people will take their anger out on politicians. Essentially Gardner wants to use Logan as a scapegoat, and leave the rest of the cabinet blameless.

.

At the prison, the riot has been put down. Most of the inmates have been killed or surrendered to the National Guard. Only about half a dozen inamtes remain unaccounted for. They have broken into the prison pharmacy and stolen drugs, trying to get as high as they can while they still can. In the chapel Kim and her father are bonding.

.

Kim: Thank you for coming dad. I'm glad we had this time before...

Jack: You are not going to die tonight.

Kim: My execution is in less than 9 hours. After this riot, I don't think the public will be shouting for my sentance to be commuted.

Jack: I can't go into details, but I've done everything I can to make sure you'll be safe.

Kim: I'm sure you did. And whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm grateful.

.

Theo Stoller has finished questioning Jian. Jian has provided good intel, but Theo needs further confirmation to present this to CTU.

.

President Logan's daughter Amy does not realize that her father is fighting to keep his presidency against Gardner. Amy shows up for her self-defense classes. As annoying as it is to have her social life interrupted, she knows that she needs to protect herself. Death threats from neo-nazies, religious fanatics, and assorted lunatics with no particular idealogy. Thus president Logan made her tale classes in martial arts, even learned how to use a gun. And after all that's happenned today, Amy definitely understands the importance of this class.

.

Tyler calls his girlfriend Trish. Trish is home with her father and many little siblings. Her father is being his usual drunk self, and Trish hopes to avoid him in her room.

.

Tyler: Hey babe. It's on today.

Trish: Really? It's finally going to happen?

Tyler: Yeah. Meet me at my house by 4pm. If you have anything you need to do, now's the time.

.

Trish is excited. She and Tyler were in some ways dependant on each other. Tyler was a psychopath who wanted to kill, didn't care if he died. Trish wanted to die, didn't care if she killed others along the way. After Tyler's call ended, she got a gun hidden underneath her bed and prepared herself.

.

3:07


	62. Chapter 62

3:11

.

Trish feels she finally has the strength to do this. She goes out of her room, with her gun, and confronts her father Frank. Her little brother and sister, ages three and five, are in the room. This does not stop Trish.

.

Frank: What are you doing with a gun?

Trish: Take a wild guess.

Frank: You'd kill me, your own father?

Trish: An abusive jerk who beat me.

Frank: I just tried to show you some discipline, face it you needed it. This is about the loser Tyler.

Trish: Tyler is the only person on this planet who cares about me.

Frank: He's a nazi.

Trish; What if he is? Fine by me if he wants to kills a bunch of n...s, k...s, and homos.

Frank: Think about your brothers and sisters. What will they do if I'm not around to take care of them.

Trish: I honestly don't care.

.

Trish then shot her father, in front of her little siblings. She then walked out of the house, leaving them alone with the corpse.

.

At the prison Kate is brought to the chapel. She is relieved to see Kim is okay, but worried about her sister Marie.

.

Kate: I'm gad you're okay Kim.

Kim: As okay as I can be, given the day.

Kate; Do you know if Marie is okay?

Kim: I'm sorry to tell you this. Marcia forced us to play russian roulette. Marie took the gun, and she bought the rest of us time. She sacrificed herself to save us.

.

Kate felt a number of emotions flood into her at once. Shock, sorrow at her sister's death. But also relief, even pride, that her sister tried to do the right thing in the end, that she gave her life to save others. Kate truley hoped that Allah would forgive Marie's past sins.

.

At president Logan's trial, Gardner feels he is not convincing the cabinet. He plays one of his last cards.

.

Gardner: Does anyone here know nurse Abel?

Mike: She's a nurse in a U.S. army hospital in Afghanistan.

Gardner: My sources say that when president Logan visited Afghanistan last month he forced nurse Abel to have sex with him in exchange for clean blankets.

Logan: This is not true.

Gardner: Didn't you pay her off earlier today Mike?

Mike: I made a private donation to help provide our military members with clean blankets, to help reduce that mortality rate. Maybe it wasn't much, but it was something.

Gardner: And I have her sworn testimony saying that the president blackmailed her.

Logan: And was this testimony bought?

Gardner: No.

Logan: I think perhaps we should recess, so that I can have time to investgate whether or not said testimony was bought.

Gardner: We don't have the time.

Hellar: I move we disregard this alleged testimony. Without time to investigate, to even talk with this witness we shouldn't take this at face value.

.

3:19


	63. Chapter 63

3:23

.

The "trial"of Charles Logan is winding down. James Hellar contemplates the accusation of Logan having sexual relations with nurse Abel. At the very least Logan allowed himself to be manipulated, did not remain objective. At worst he played with the lives of american soldiers just to have sex. This ofcourse assumed that Gardner's accusation was true. The fact that Gardner didn't want this investigated made Hellar suspicious, and he was willing to give the president the benefit of the doubt.

.

At the prison Deb is giving the National Guard her statement. Although she was one of the people who claimed to have seen John Jackson murder Jane, she now claims that she was forced to do this by Marcia and the Aryan Sisterhood. Deb points out how she saved John Jackson. Kim's claim that Deb participated in the game of russian roulette, Deb claims that Kim participated in the riot to discredit her. Jack hears her statement and decides to make a call to president Logan.

.

President Logan gets a call from Jack Bauer, he quietly excuses himself.

.

Logan: Yes Jack?

Jack: Sir the riot in the prison has been stopped.

Logan: That's good, and your daughter?

Jack: She's alive. And she risked her own life to save one of the guards.

Logan: Good for her.

Jack: Sir, I realize that you're a politician, you're probably looking for political cover. The fact that she helped save a guard's life could be what you need to pardon her.

Logan: I understand Jack. Rest assured that Kim will not be executed, she will be pardoned.

Jack: Thank you mr president.

.

Jack wanted to believe that the president was telling the truth on this. But in case he wasn't, Jack was prepared to do what he had to do to protect the president.

.

The police arrive at Trish's house, having responded to the gunshot. They see Frank's body and call social workers to take care of his two small children, who seem to be hysterical at seeing their father's dead body. Based on what the neighbors say, the police begin searching for his older daughter Trish.

.

As Trish drives to see her beloved Tyler, she feels a certain intoxication. It had been an amazing feeling of power to take a life. If Tyler was right, she would get to feel this again before she died.

.

The attorney general instructs the other cabinet members about voting procedure. The 25th amendment ays that if the vice-president and the majority of the cabinet feel that the president is unable to fulfill his duties, he is temporarily removed from office, and the vice-president becomes acting president. There are 15 members of the cabinet, eight are needed to remove Logan. Each cabinet member is to write down on a piece of paper simply "Yes" or "No." The vote will be anonymous, and the attorney general is trusted to count these votes. Logan silently promises himself that, if he stays in office, he will make sure that Gardner is not his running mate for the re-election. Either way, he plans to give Kimberly Bauer a full pardon.

.

3:33


	64. Chapter 64

3:37

.

The members of the cabinet hand in their votes. Some seem to be taking their sweet time deciding, which worries president Logan. The attorney general holds each vote in his hand, planning to read them only when all 15 have voted.

.

Anne is healing as well as can be expected at Owen's house. Megean continues to stand guard. Someone knocks on the door. Megean gets her gun ready. Owen looks outside, it's someone he trusts. Jimmy Berlutti, a lawyer. Anne recognizes Jimmy as one of the bleeding-heart liberals who defended the muslims at the detention center. Jimmy remembers Anne as one of the loudmouths who yelled at him. Still, everyone deserves legal representation, even people he didn't like.

.

Tony Almeida is getting very frustrated They've been torturing Mandy for hours, and have gotten nothing. Nor have any of their other leads yielded results. Tony fears they will be unable to stop the Cordella virus in time.

.

Tyler continues working on the virus. If this works, over one million people will die. And Tyler knows exactly who he wants to be the first to die.

.

The attorney general counts the votes. He places them on two piles. One is clearly higher than the other. He maintains his poker face, neither Gardner nor Logan yet know what the majority of the cabinet is voting for.

.

Attorney general: It is official. The vote is 11-4, aginst removing Charles Logan from office. He therefore remains president.

.

Logan ofcourse smiles at this, Gardner is clearly disapointed. Loga then walks back to meet with Chairman Kim and continue negotiating with him for peace. Vice-president Gardner then quietly says to his chief-of-staff Walt Cummings.

.

Gardner: Begin working on my appeal.

.

3:45


	65. Chapter 65

3:49

.

Jimmy Berlutti gave Anne the standard lecture about attorney-client priviledge. He couldn't reveal anything she told him about past crimes, but he would be bound to report her if she said she was planning to commit a future crime. And it might be better if he didn't know all of her crimes, because he couldn't knowingly present false evidence to a court. He couldn't argue she was innocent if he knew for a fact she was guilty.

.

Jimmy: As your lawyer I recommend that you and Megean turn yourselves in. You might not have committed any crimes, at least as far as I know.

Anne: What about Megean, participating in shooting me?

Jimmy: She saved your life, the district attorney could be persuaded that she was threatened to participate.

Anne: And if they question me about my involvement in the Knights of Labor?

Jimmy: Plead the 5th. I think I could probably negotiate immunity for both of you.

Anne: So I'd have to testify against them, not just the ones who shot me?

Jimmy: I don't know if you still believe this racist garbage, but they tried to kill you. This time, they took care not to harm your baby. They find out that you're alive, they're more likely to panic. Next time they won't be so careful.

Anne: Okay, tell the police me and Megean will testify if you get us both immunity. I won't do it unless she's protected.

Jimmy: I'll see what I can do.

.

At the prison captain Summers talks to Jack Bauer in private.

.

Summers: Some of the inmates are claiming that Kim participated in the riot.

Jack: They're lying.

Summers: Maybe. You should know I've jusr spoken to the governor, he wants the execution to take place on schedule. If you have any chips to call in, or cards to play, now would be the time.

.

Agent Hayes brings Amy Logan to a new location. He says it's better he not say it outloud just yet. Hayes brings Amy to a van, it's not too unusual to be traveling in a nondescript van for security, what catches Amy's attention is when the people in the van are all wearing masks. But before she can react Hayes knocks her unconsciouss with a chloroform soaked hankerchief. Hayes and his associates put Amy in the van and drive off.

.

Split screens show the van making its getaway, Jack trying to call president Logan, Logan continuing final negotiations with chairman Kim, Jimmy trying to negotiate immunity for his two clients over the phone.

.

Hayes calls his contact, the arms dealer Max Schmidt. Max had been involved in both the assasination attempt against David Palmer, and the nuclear bomb in Los Angelas. Now Max was once again trying to start a war for monetary gain.

.

Hayes: Target is secure.

Max: Good work agent Hayes. You will be rewarded.

Hayes: You know my price, just make sure it's done.

Max: Your people will be protected, even if Logan doesn't follow through on his end.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Hayes looked at his hostage. Amy Logan was an innocent, he hated having to do this. But desperate times called for desperate measures. President Logan forced him to do this.

.

Trish arrives at Tyler's house. She was excited, having killed her own father. Trish enjoyed that kind of power, she wanted to do it again. With Tyler's help, they would kill again.

.

At the prison Jack Bauer is trying to contact judge Stone. Given the favor that Jack had done for Stone, he hoped that the judge would keep his word and commute Kim's sentance. Jack is getting frustrated. At the moment, he and Kim are in an isolated room, Kim tries to talk with her father.

.

Kim: It's okay dad.

Jack: I'm not going to let you die tonight.

Kim; Maybe I deserve it, I killed a man.

Jack: That was self-defense.

Kim: I didn't have to kill Gary, I could have shot him in the leg, called the police.

Jack: In the heat of the moment, you just did what you had to do. What I told you to do.

Kim: I don't blame you for this. Just promise that you'll look after my child.

Jack: I promise.

Kim: Good. Now, I have less than 8 hours left, and I'd rather just spend that time with my father, and my girlfriend.

Jack: Fair enough.

.

Tony Almeida calls Mike Novick.

.

Mike: Tony, do you have any new leads?

Tony: No. We've had Mandy for over three hours, and she hasn't given us anything. I hate to say this, but we might have to give her a full pardon.

Mike: I'll inform the president.

.

Vice-president Gardner sits in his office. He knows that Logan plans to isolate him as much as possible, but Gardner has one last card to play. Walt Cummings comes to his office to update him on the current situation.

.

Gardner: How is my appeal going?

Walt: So far so good. The next part should begin soon. Hopefully, you'll be president by midnight.

.

4:08


	67. Chapter 67

4:12

.

President Logan is on the phone with Tony Almeida.

.

Logan: You believe there's no other way than to give this mercenary a full pardon?

Tony: I'm afraid not mr president. And she also insists on a written guarantee that she won't be extradicted to any country where she might be wanted.

Logan: This woman murdered our president, not to mention the innocent civilians on that plane.

Tony: I'm aware sir. But despite all of our best efforts, we have no better option.

Logan: Very well, we'll begin the paprwork for Mandy's pardon.

.

Nora continues working on the Cordella virus. If this works, many americans will die. Tyler will do his part, hitting the ideal symbolic target, and Hye-Jin and his group will kill many more.

.

Jimmy Berlutti speaks to his clients, Anne and Megean.

.

Jimmy: I've spoken to Helen Gamble, she's a prosecutor. She wants you two to come in and get on the record everything you know about the Knights of Labor.

Anne: And she'll give us full immunity?

Jimmy: She wants to hear what you have to say first.

Anne: What if she decides not to give us full immunity?

Jimmy: She gave her word that what you say today can't be used against you. But if it produces new evidence of your crimes, you can be prosecuted. Hopefully, we can convince her to grant immunity, but in all honesty I can't guarantee it. But it is the best I can do.

Megean: Fair enough, let's go.

.

Hayes and his associates bring Amy to the basement of their safehouse. She is tied up, then they use smelling salts to wake Amy up. It takes her a moment to understand what's going on.

.

Hayes: Hello Amy.

Amy: What's going on?

Hayes: To be blunt, we've kidnapped you.

Amy: Why? You're suppossed to protect me.

Hayes: I regret that it's come down to this, but it is neccessary. Your father is going to give us what we need, or he's going to see your dead body.

.

4:21


	68. Chapter 68

4:25

.

Amy had calmed down somewhat, at least enough to make the recorded statement. Hayes didn't mind that she was clearly afraid, even crying. Hopefully this would convince her father to give in to her demands.

.

Amy: My name is Amy Logan, I am the only living child of president Charles Logan. I have been arrested by members of the Flint Resistance. The water crisis in Flint Michigan has contaminated the innocent people of this city for generations to come. Afflicting an innocent community, already persecuted through poverty, with phyical ailments and birth defects, for generations to come. Therefore, I understand why my abduction has become neccessary in light of this. The Flint Resistance are treating me as well as can be expected under the circumstances. They will release me, only when president Logan begins providing clean and adequate drinking water to the people of this community. It must be enough for the people to last for at least one year. If not, I will be executed. Please dad, just give them what they want.

.

Jimmy begins taking Anne and Megean to the local police station. Owen has agreed to watch little George while they do this.

.

Jack Bauer paces nervously in Kim's holding cell. If Logan keeps his word, Kim should be pardoned very soon. But Jack knows that Charles Logan is a politician, and Kim would be an acceptable loss. Tamika plays poker with Kim. They are using what they call "Gallows rules." Namely that the white chips are worth 25,000, the blue chips are worth five thousand, and the red chips are worth ten thousand dollars. Unless Kim lives, in which case the white chips are worth a quarter, the bue chips are worth fifty cents, and the red chips are worth one dollar each. This humor helps Kim maintain her sanity, for however long she might have left.

.

Tony Almeida goes to see Mandy, he has her full pardon in her hand. It kills Tony to give the woman who murdered his president, and many other innocent people. ut there's little else he can do, and it is the only way to save future innocent lives. Mandy looks it over, it confirms she will be freed, depending on her full cooperation.

.

Tony: Start talking.

Mandy: A man named Max Schmidt hired me to help free dr Jazeem from the detention center and to use Johnny as a front man. They want to use this attack to pressure the U.S. government to adopt a more aggressive foreign policy.

Tony: Do they have the Cordella virus?

Mandy: Yes.

Tony: Why would a fanatical muslim group want America to be more aggressive?

Mandy: Like you said, they're fanatics. They want the great war because they assume that their side will win in the end, they're okay with as many casualties as it takes. Hye-Jin and his Worker's Army wants to incite class war in America for the same reasons. Max is more of a businessman, he has certain financial interests, like oil and guns, a war would allow him to do more business, and to take control of oil in the middle east.

Tony: Like how Peter Kingsley manipulated Palmer and Prescott.

Mandy: Max was one of Peter Kingsley's allies. When that failed, we had David Palmer killed, I killed David Palmer. Max thought it would motivate Prescott to invade Qumar, but we underestimated him.

Tony: Where is the Cordella virus now?

Mandy: Max never told me the location of his safehouse, but I wanted leverage, so I followed Hye-Jin, I can tell you where he is now.

.

President Logan recieves a call from his daughter Amy. But he is busy meeting with the chairman. He decides this call can wait.

.

4:35


	69. Chapter 69

4:39

.

CTU is preparing to raid the safehouse Mandy told them about. Their last lead was a dead end, young Muhammed was just stalling for time so that he and his girlfriend could commit suicide together. Still, Mandy is a mercenary, not a fanatic or a suicidal teenager. For better or worse, Tony believes she's a more reliable source of intel.

.

Jimmy drives Anne and Megean to the poice station. Anne is understandably worried for her safety. Given all that the Knights of Labor did to her, Jimmy doesn't blame her for being scared. Still, the odds of them finding her before they reach the police station are slim, but not impossible.

.

Hayes and his six comrades wait nervously for president Logan to respond to their demands. Hayes knows that today is already a busy day for the president, but waiting can be nerve-racking. They regret having to take an innocent hostage like this, but Logan knowingly took money from the same corporate pigs who allowed Flint's water to be poisoned for their own profits. As a soldier, Hayes didn't want to believe that his president would allow this to happen, Prescott had declared a state of emergency. The damage would take generations to repair, and what did Logan do in the meantime? He used black people for target practice. Give all the abandoned buildings in Flint the U.S. military conducted maneuvers there, drills, with no advance warning to it's citizens. At this point Hayes and these others from Flint Michigan decided that drastic measures needed to be taken.

.

Nora is almost done seperating the virus. Then Tyler and these others will be able to release it and kill as many as one million americans.

.

4:44


	70. Chapter 70

4:48

.

CTU approached the safehouse. Hye-Jin saw them coming through nearby security cameras. They have only a few minutes to escape through the swear entrance. Tyler takes his portion of the virus, Hye-Jin takes his. Nora Abed Jazeem stays behind to distract CTU. As they enter CTU tells Nora to put her hands up. Instead she detonates a bomb. 12 agents are killed.

.

Michelle Dessler has been monitoring the situation from CTU. When she sees the explosion, she fears the worst about her husband. But Tony calls.

.

Michelle: You're alive. Thank God.

Tony: Yeah some of us were maintaining the perimeter, but we just lost a lot of good agents. We need to set up a quarantine, in case they blew up the virus along with themselves.

.

Jimmy drives up to the police station, but Laura and some others are waiting for them. It seems that the Knights of Labor had a few sympathizers in the police department. They tipped her off about these witnesses. Before Jimmy could react the knights opened fire, shooting Jimmy, Anne, and Megean. They then fled while someone called for an ambulance.

.

While president Logan is meeting with chairman Kim he hears his wife Martha being very loud. He went out to try and calm her down.

.

Logan: What is going on?

Martha: Our daughter tried calling you.

Logan: I've been busy.

Martha: Check it now.

.

Logan checked his phone, and to his horror, he saw his daughter Amy being held hostage.

.

Split screens show CTU establishing a permieter at the safehouse, Tyler and Hye-Jin fleeing with their respective vials of the Cordella virus, Jack pacing nervously in Kim's holding room, the paramedics working on Megean and Jimmy, pulling the sheet over Anne's body.

.

At CTU Theo Stoller is brought in. Michelle was told he had intel and needed to speak with her in private.

.

Michelle: What intel do you have?

Theo: Earlier today Jack Bauer kidnapped the son of the dictator of North Korea. He acted with the full knowledge and approval of your government. I have proof, and I just want what mr Bauer promised. The Wet List, the names of every known terrorist in the world. You have five minutes to comply, or my friends in the Federal Intelligence Service of Germany will pass this intel to the government of North Korea.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm. Events occur in real time.

.

Michelle feared that agent Stoller wasn't bluffing, that he and his government would inform the government of North Korea that Jack Bauer had kidnapped the son of their dictator if America didn't give them the Wet List, the list of all known terrorists. Michelle excused herself to go to her office. Theo might have assumed that she was calling her superiors. Michelle knew that president Logan would never agree to this exchange, so she called Jack Bauer.

.

Jack: Michelle, what is it?

Michelle: Theo Stoller, he claims you kidnapped Kim Chul-Eun's son today.

Jack: How could he know about that?

Michelle: I don't know. Germany has threatened to tell North Korea if we don't hand over the Wet List in the next four minutes. You need to run, now.

Jack: I can't leave Kim.

Michelle: You know what North Korea would do to you, not to mention the likelihood that Logan will have you eliminated first.

Jack: Let me speak with Theo.

.

Michelle handed Theo the phone, they had less than three minutes before the deadline.

.

Theo: Hello Jack.

Jack: Theo I am sorry that I betrayed you. But do you really want to start a war between America and North Korea?

Theo: Ofcourse not, but my people need the Wet List.

Jack: Perhaps we can work something out.

Theo: You've already used up your credibility with me.

Jack: You were trying to arrest Mandy so she could be prosecuted for the murders of german citizens in the plane bombing seven years ago.

Theo: And because of her immunity agreement your government won't prosecute her or extradict her to Germany.

Jack: I can get her to you. She murdered our president, a number of CTU agents don't like the idea of her going free.

Theo: Interesting. But I have to stay here, with CTU. I can help stop the current terrorist plot. Partly because I don't trust you, partly I want to build up goodwill among these agents you claim would help.

.

Michelle hears this conversation and agrees to this. With all that's just happenned, they need all the help they can get. Theo then calls Heinrich and tells him to delay releasing the intel, for now.

.

President Logan talks with Mike Novick about the kidnappingof his daughter.

.

Logan: They want clean water for Flint Michigan. I need it done immediately.

Mike: I feel I should warn you about the precedant that this sets. The families of all our government and military leaders could be at risk if this gets out.

Logan: Can we do this quietly?

Mike: Maybe, but there's no guarantee it won't get out.

Logan: We'll have to take that chance.

.

Lindsay Dole and Eugene Young arrive at the hospital. They try to find out if their friend Jimmy Berlutti is alive, but so far the hospital are only releasing this information to family. Lindsay calls Jimmy's mother. She hopes this information will come easier if it comes from a friend.

.

Hye-Jin and what remains of his cell escape from the sewars. No doubt CTU are looking for them. Hopefully Tyler and his girlfriend can distract them long enough.

.

5:08


	72. Chapter 72

5:12

.

Tyler arrives at his safehouse. Trish greets him with a kiss.

.

Trish: What took so long?

Tyler: CTU found us, but we escaped. We have enough to cause a lot of damage.

Trish: Where?

Tyler: The Chandler Plaza Hotel. They have this conference going on for JStreet.

Trish: What's JStreet?

Tyler: They consider themselves the political wing of the pro-Israel pro-peace movement. They want to advocate peace between jews and arabs.

Trish: But you hate both jews and arabs.

Tyler: I hope they all wipe each other out. And now, we get to help their war along.

Trish: Sounds good. It was a great feeling, killing my father. I want to die knowing I get to help kill others.

Tyler: You always were my kind of girl.

.

Vice-president Gardner is talking to his chief-of-staff, Walt Cummings.

.

Gardner: President Logan is giving in to the terrorist demands. If this got out, all of our family members would be in danger. We could make an example of these terrorists, but fanatics would be more than willing to pay that price.

Cummings: There's something else sir. Theo Stoller, the german intelligence agent, somehow he found out about our involvement in kidnapping Byeong-Ho.

Gardner: How could he find that out?

Cummings: I don't know. He's threatening to tell North Korea if we don't hand over the Wet List.

Gardner: Either way, it could be detrimental to our country.

Cummings: There might be another way. It would still be a loss, but an acceptable one.

Gardner: I'm listening.

Cummings: Jack Bauer was chosn for the mission, partly because of his special skills, but partly because we could plausibly claim he ascted alone, that he suffered a mental break. We could have him eliminated.

Gardner: President Logan would never agree to this.

Cummings: He wouldn't have to know. Better to ask forgiveness than permission.

Gardner: No. I don't want to hear anymore about killing Jack Bauer.

Cummings: I understand sir.

.

Agent Hayes brings Amy Logan some food. Some doughnuts and a bottle of water. Nothing that could be an effective weapon.

.

Amy: Are you going to let me live?

Hayes: I hope so. That depends on what your father does. I'm sorry that it's come to this, but we do what we must for our respective peoples.

Amy: I thought we were the same people, americans.

Hayes: I used to think so too. I knew it was the poor who enlisted in the military, and most americans were okay with them being used as cannon fodder. We got back, suffered PTSD, and if we screwed up we'd become part of the Prison Industrial Complex. I still wanted to believe in the american dream. Then I saw just how much the people, your people, gave a damn about the water crisis, when it only affected my people. Your people use my people for target practice in Flint Michigan. Like I said, I do what I have to do.

.

Walt Cummings activated a device. Before the operation at the chinese consul, Jack Bauer put the cyanide capsule into his tooth. Now, Walt was trying to activate it remotely. Cummings had been doing Gardner's dirty work for over 20 years. When he said he didn;t want to hear anymore about it, Walt read between the lines. Jack felt the pain in his tooth. Years ago he'd been captured, his interrogators tried to poison him with cyanide, thus he knew what it tasted like. Jack didn't have a second to spare, he quickly removed the capsule, even took two of his own teeth with him. But it worked, Jack saved himself. He knew what this meant, the government decided he was an acceptable loss. If he was going to save Kimberly he'd have to go to his back-up plan.

.

5:22


	73. Chapter 73

5:26

.

Tony Almeida's team has uncovered a laptop from the terrorist safehouse. It's damaged, but hopefully they can find something useful. His team is still under quarantine. Dr Nicole Duncan is still testing the air making sure none of the Cordella Virus was unleashed. Tony also recieves a call from Jack Bauer.

.

Tony: Everything okay Jack?

Jack: No. Remember that cyanide capsule they gave me this morning?

Tony: Yeah.

Jack: Well it just activated on it's own. Clearly Logan and the others consider me an acceptable loss.

Tony: Are you sure it didn't just malfunction on its own?

Jack: It's possible, but I doubt it. Did they give you anything like that?

Tony: No, but if they're cleaning house, I get your point. I'll be careful.

Jack: Good, because right now you're probably the only one at CTU that I can trust.

.

At the hospital Lindsay Dole and Eugene Young wait for news about Jimmy's condition. Eugene was once a private investigator, Lindsay is a fairly good markswoman with her gun. If Laura and her Knights of Labor try coming for him again, these two will do what they have to do to protect their friend.

.

Eugene: I can't believe that Jimmy is the one in the hospital. It shouldn't be him.

Lindsay: He'll be okay.

Eugene: You don't know that.

Lindsay: I can hope.

Eugene: I can't believe I once looked down on him.

Lindsay: Jimmy made mistakes, when he was gambling, but he got the help he needed. I admit, back then it wasn't easy for any of us to forgive him at first.

Eugene: Remember when our client told us not to inform the family of that child he was in danger. We all had the same facts, the child would die if he didn't get treatment immediately. But Jimmy was the one who told the family. And I informed on him.

Lindsay: We all made mistakes, like that.

Eugene: I need Jimmy to survive, I need him to forgive me for that.

.

Trish and Tyler drive towards the Hotel. By now those jews and arabs are probably getting ready for dinner. Before it ends they will be carriers. Hopefully they'll spread it to others. They want to be remembered as mass-murderers.

.

5;35


	74. Chapter 74

5:39

.

Bobby Donnell arrives at the hospital. He and Lindsay haven't always gotten along since their divorce, but Jimmy is their mutual friend. They can set aside their differences for now. Bobby sits down next to Eugene, who is just a little uncomfortable sitting next to Bobby and Lindsay. Hayes is informed that water trucks are being delivered to the designated spots in Flint. It seems that Logan is cooperating. If they get the water, Hayes intends to release Amy Logan and take whatever consequences might come. But others in his group disagree, some want to use Amy Logan further.

.

Gardner fears that his plans to become president are failing. Still, he has one last card to play. It's risky, but he's willing to take his chances.

.

Jack Bauer makes preperations. Maybe the cyanide capsule did malfunction, but there was something else to consider. It has been more than ten hours since president Logan got the relevant intel from Byeong-Ho, and Kimberly remains in prison awaiting her execution. Clearly Logan and the others viewed Kim and Jack as acceptable losses. Jack had mae plans with Bob Warner to free Kim and Marie. With Marie gone now, Jack hoped he could still count on Bob's help. It was just over six hours before the execution was scheduled to take place. Jack was either going to save Kim or die trying.

.

Chloe O'Brien uncovered what was in the laptop. It was the blueprints and schematics for the Chandler Plaza Hotel. It seemed very likely that this was the terrorist's target. Michelle began organizing a team and placed Curtis Manning in chrage while she went to stop the terrorists.

.

Trish and Tyler snuck into the Hotel, wearing maintenance uniforms. In less than 5 minutes, these people would all be infected.

.

5:45


	75. Chapter 75

5:49

.

Tyler and Trish made their way to the ventilation system. This is taking longer than expected because the Hotel has suddenly been placed on lockdown. CTU has contacted the main security guard, Bowen, who is making certain that noone enters or exits the building. The official story is that there is a possible gas leak outside, he quarantine is for their safety. In actuality CTU cannot take the chance of the virus spreading further. The participants at the JStreet conference are not completely suprised about this turn of events. Fighting for peace in the holy land, left them vulnerable to threats from christian, jewish, and muslim extremists. Still, they believe in what JStreet fights for.

.

At the hospital Bobby, Lindsay, and Eugene hear the doctors talking about Megean, the other woman shot with Jimmy. It seems that Megean is going to survive. It was her friends who shot their friend. Hopefully this incident made her less loyal to the Kgights of Labor, and they could bring down those racist pigs.

.

At the conference chairman Kim approaches president Logan, he is clearly angry.

.

Kim: Did you americans kidnap my son?

Logan: Ofcourse not. Why would you think such a thing?

Kim: Sources I trust tell me that Jack Bauer took my son from the chinese consul.

Logan: I've heard the name, Jack Bauer hasn't been active for years.

Kim: He was acting on your orders. Consider this the end of our peace conference.

.

Split screens show Kim walking away, Tyler and Trish make their way to the ventilation system, Jack Bauer being treated in the prison infirmary, Jimmy's friends making plans for how to protect Jimmy if neccessary.

.

Michelle Dessler and her team make their way into the Chandler Plaza Hotel. They have no Hazmat suits, but then neither do any of the other people in the hotel. Tyler and Trish set the timer for five minues, then their survival instincts kick in and they run like hell. Michelle sees them running and orders them to freeze. Tyler disobeys and tries to shoot her. Michelle kills Tyler, and Trish surrenders. Michelle handcuffs her. Although she'd wanted to die, the thought of dying the slow painful death from this plague made her tell Michelle exactly where the plague was about to be released. Michelle quickly ran towards this ventilation system, the timer was on three seconds. She tried to shut it down, but it was too late. The Cordella Virus was unleashed into the hotel full of civilians.

.

5;59:57

5;59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Michelle shut down the hotel's ventilation ystem, but it seemed to be too late. There were approximately 1,000 people in the hotel, and everyone of them was going to die. There was only one person here who deserved that fate, Trish. She and Tyler planned to murder these people, more would have died had the hotel not been shut down. Still, it was possible that she had intel that could help CTU, Michelle went to interrogate Trish.

.

Trish: Did you stop it?

Michelle: No. You, me, everyone else here is about to die a slow and painful death. What do you know about the virus?

Trish: I'll tell you what I know, on one condition. I don't want to die like that, promise that you'll shoot me before I show symptoms.

Michelle: Agreed.

Trish: Okay. Tyler explained it to me. People will display symptoms within two hours. Nausea, skin sores, they lapse into a coma within seven or eight hours. Within twelve hours, we'll all be dead.

.

President Logan is pacing in his room, desperately trying to figure out how to salvage the peace talks. Aron Pierce informs him of the bad news.

.

Aron: The terrorists have unleashed the Cordella Virus at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. CTU believes they've contained the virus, but it's very likely that the people inside will all die. We need to move you to a secure location.

.

At CTU acting head Curtis Manning is informed of the tragedy at the hotel. As tragic as this mssive loss of life is, he knows he still has a job to do. Hye-Jin and the rest of his terrorist cell are still unnaccounted for, it's possible they still have some of the Cordella virus, and every intention of using it. Tony and his team are still in quarantine, as are Michelle's team. Curtis needs all the help they can get. Theo Stoller has already agreed to help, Curtis approaches Nadia Yassir, who is still in custody.

.

Curtis: The terrorists have just unleashed the Cordella Virus at the Chandler Plaza Hotel.

Nadia: I'm sorry to hear that.

Curtis: Time was you fought against terrorism.

Nadia: I still do. it's just now I also fight against state terrorism.

Curtis: And groups like this?

Nadia: What's your point?

Curtis: Most of our agents are either in the hotel, or other quarantine. We need all hands on deck. Will you help us?

Nadia: Not for you or the U.S. government. I do this for the innocents.

Curtis: Fair enough.

.

Curtis then called Jack Bauer. Jack was still in the prison infirmary.

.

Curtis: Jack, this is Curtis Manning at CTU. We need your help.

Jack: I am done with CTU.

Curtis: Michelle and half the people who are trying to stop the virus have now been infected, we need all the help we can get.

Jack: I can't leave my daughter, she might only have six hours feft to live.

Curtis: You've served your country for a long time, you've served it well. I have no right to ask anymore, but I'm asking. Please Jack, we need you.

Jack: Fine, I'm coming in.

.

Jack made a final call to Bob Warner, hoping he would follow through on his end.

.

6:07


	77. Chapter 77

6:11

.

Jack went to see Kim in her holding cell.

.

Jack: I have to go.

Kim: I was hoping to spend my final hours with you.

Jack: I can't go into detail, but I'm trying to save your life.

Kim: You keep trying, I'm still on Death Row.

Jack: I won't let anything happen to you.

Kim: If you want to go, just go.

.

Jack left, and prayed he could make it up to Kim one day.

.

At the hospital Bobby, Lindsay, and Eugene hear doctor Weber talking about Megean. She has survived her surgery and it looks like she'll make a full recovery. The next few hours will be critical, but it looks like she'll be awake fairly soon.

.

President Logan is being briefed on the situation at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. So far the people inside believe it's just a gas leak outside, they believe that they're being kept inside for their own safety. But when they get sick, they are likely to panic. Logan would have to authorize them to use lethal force to keep these people inside. Logan hates this, ordering the death of innocent americans. That, combined with his daughter being kidnapped, with the dictator of North Korea pulling out of the peace talks, he can't help but wonder if Gardner was right, maybe he should have stepped down.

.

Tony is ready to be released from quarantine, when someone hands him a cellphone. The look on the guard's face says that the news is not good.

.

Michelle: Tony, it's me.

Tony: Is something wrong Michelle?

Michelle: Yes. We tried to stop the terrorists from unleashing the Cordella Virus at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. I failed, now we're all infected with the virus.

Tony: You have to get outof there.

Michelle: It's too late. I need something from you. Can you arrange for a supply of capsules for us. You what I mean, the kind given to deep cover operatives.

Tony: You're talking about mass suicide.

Michelle: If we don't, children are going to die in agony, while their parents watch. You know what I'd want, when it's my time.

Tony: I'll see what I can do.

.

6:19


	78. Chapter 78

6:23

.

At the hotel people notice others outside, wearing Hazmat suits. They are beginning to wonder, are Hazmat suits neccessary for a gas leak? Perhaps, given the times, the threats against this conference, maybe CTU is just being cautious. Maybe they're not telling them everything.

.

Hye-Jin and his operatives have reached their new safehouse. Hye-Jin is on his phone, putting feelers out to other terrorist groups, hoping one of them can help him release the remainder of the virus against their common enemy, America.

.

Jack Bauer returns to CTU. Nadia Yassir and Theo Stoller have agreed to help. Jack and Theo have agreed to set aside their differences to defeat this threat to both of their countries.

.

Max is watching a news report of the attack on the hotel. It seems that the american news media is claiming that it is just a gas leak, and that the Hazmat suits are just a precaution. Max recieves a call from Hye-Jin.

.

Max: Why are you breaking radio silence?

Hye-Jin: I am trying to reach out to other groups, but they are hesitant to trust me. You have credibility with these groups.

Max: Very well, I'll try to reason with them.

.

As Max calls group with operatives Chloe OBrien discovers something. She explains this to Tony.

.

Chloe: Some local terrorist groups, who we monitor the communications of, one just recieved a call.

.

Chloe then plays Max talking to a woman named Patricia Turner, a leader of a local neo-nazi group. In this conversation, Turner agrees to help Hye-Jin release the Cordella Virus at a bigger target. Chloe begins getting a fixed location on this group. Clearly these neo-nazies don't have the virus yet, Tony pans to monitor them, and hope they lead CTU to the virus.

.

6:32


	79. Chapter 79

6:36

.

Jack Bauer and Theo Stoller prepare to leave and follow Patricia Turner and her neo-nazies. Hopefully following her can lead them to the Cordella virus. Jack and Theo's recent working relationship hasn't been great, but hopefully they can both put aside their recent past to save lives.

.

President Logan speaks with Mike Novick about his plan to step aside and give the presidency to Gardner.

.

Logan: What do you think?

Mike: My political differences with Gardner are obvious. But, if you really believe that your daughter's kidnapping makes you unable to continue your duties as president, maybe it is for the best.

Logan: Do you think Gardner can salvage the peace talks with North Korea?

Mike: I have my doubts that he even wants to negotiate with chairman Kim. It's unlikely that he could get Kim back to the peace table. It is possible, more so than if you remain president.

Logan: I need to do one thing before I resign, I need to pardon Kimberly Bauer.

Mike: That could be risky. Given her father's past, it won't be too hard for the chairman to connect the dots, realize that Jack Bauer was the one who took his son.

Logan: So let Gardner blame me for everything, and tell Jack Bauer that he and his daughter should be ready to flee the country, just in case the chairman wants personal vengenace.

Mike: I'll let them know.

.

Guests at the Chandler Plaza Hotel wait anxiously in the lobby for news. One of them is a woman named Karen. She keeps her distance, fearing the news might soon be reporting on this gas leak. Karen does not want to be seen on the news, that would be difficult to explain to her husband, her children. There were a number of people here fighting for peace, trying to do God's work. But Karen was here for an adulterous affair, and she was as nervous as anyone about this.

.

Kimberly Bauer continued playing cards with Tamika. The sun was almost set. It seemed unlikely that she would ever see the sun again.

.

6:44


	80. Chapter 80

6:48

.

President Logan speaks with vice-president Gardner about his plans. During this conversation Mike Novick brings him the papers to officially pardon Kimberly Bauer. Logan signs this paper, thus performing his final act as president.

.

Patricia Turner and her neo-nazies leave their safehouse. Jack Bauer and Theo Stoller follow them from a distance.

.

Agent Hayes speaks with his ally Susan about their situation regarding Amy Logan. Susan is 19, a wannabe radical. She was more than happy to participate in kidnapping Charles Logan's daughter.

.

Hayes: President Logan is cooperating, our people are getting the water that they need. We will need to keep up our end of the bargain and release her.

Susan: We can still use her.

Hayes: For what?

Susan: Make a stand against Logan' anti-choice policies, against the military industrial complex.

Hayes: That wasn't part of the plan. All that united all of us was water for Flint Michigan. We have other views, but we honor our agreements. I'll take Amy to the authorities. Hopefully she can't identify any of you, but if you try to flee I won't rat you out.

.

At the Chandler Plaza Hotel a man begins having a nose bleed, then a woman. Karen sees this, and she panics. She tries to flee, but then Michelle fires her gun into the air as a warning. Michelle threatens to kill Karen if she tries to leave the hotel. Karen thinks it's a bluff and tries to flee, at which point Michelle is forced to shoot Karen and kill her.

.

Split screens show Michelle and CTU trying to keep order at the hotel, Jack and Theo following Patricia and her thugs, Amy Logan still tied to a chair, Kimberly Bauer nervously pacing in her cell, president Logan holding a press conference with vice-president Gardner.

.

Max watches on tv as president Logan announces his resignation, and Gardner's ascendancy to the presidency. This operation had not gone without problems, but it was succeeding. His side was winning.

.

6:59;57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	81. Chapter 81

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

President Logan is telling the reporters, the american people, the world how he is resigning and giving the presidency to Gardner. Among those watching the broadcast with great interest is the arms dealer Max Schmidt. It seems that all his scheming has been successful.

.

Michelle Dessler and CTU restore order at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Although Michelle regrets having had to shoot a civilian woman, she makes it clear that anyone else who attempts to leave will be stopped by any means neccessary. Michelle had hoped that the religious leaders could help maintain calm, but this shooting makes it less likely that they will cooperate with her.

.

Jack Bauer and Theo Stoller continue to track Patricia Turner and her neo-nazies, hoping they will lead them to Hye-Jin and the remainder of the Cordella virus.

.

President Gardner allows his press secretary to answer the reporters' questions while he goes off to be further briefed by his military advisors. First he talks quietly with his chief-of-staff Walt Cummings.

.

Gardner: We need to immediately take a stronger stand on North Korea than Logan was willing to do, let them know what will happen if they don't agree to the peace treaty. That said, we need plausible deniability that we were involved in his son's abduction.

Walt: I've had our people take Kimberly Bauer's pardon, it will never be processed, she'll be executed in five hours.

Gardner: Logan won't like that, but he can be convinced it's in the country's best interest.

Walt: Jack Bauer will not be so cooperative, but measures are being taken to eliminate him, Tony Almeida, and Aron Pierce. Even if the chairman puts the pieces together, you can always blame your predeccessor. It could work, assuming we are successful in eliminating these people.

.

7:07


	82. Chapter 82

7:11

.

Agent Hayes and his comrade Susan discuss this development of Logan resigning and Gardner becoming president.

.

Susan: There's a reason I never wanted to assasinate Logan, as bad as he is Gardner is much worse.

Hayes: Indeed. I can see him having all of us taken out in reprisal. Still, our contacts in Flint say that the water has already been distributed to various churches, mosques, charities. Gardner couldn't get it back if he wanted to.

Susan: And what about us?

Hayes: I'll take her to the authorities, I suggest you and the others flee.

Susan: I say we use her as leverage, negotiate immunity for ourselves.

Hayes: Gardner will never do that, and we'll have gone back on our word. I'm sorry, but you knew the risks.

Susan: So did you.

As Hayes went to get Amy Logan Susan shot him in the back of the head and killed him. Amy was her hostage now.

.

Tony Almeida arrives back at CTU, Curtis Manning is there to greet him.

.

Curtis: I'm sorry for what happenned to Michelle.

Tony: Thank you, but I'm ready to get back to work.

Curtis: I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Chapelle has relieved you of your authority. He feels you can't be objective right now. You can assist the operation, but I have to remain in charge.

Tony: Understood, I trust your judgement.

Curtis: And a new agent is coming in from Division, Renee Walker, she's your handler. I'm sorry it has to be like this Tony.

Tony: So am I.

.

Chloe OBrien calls Curtis over, she may have found something.

.

Chloe: I've been trying to trace who Patricia Turner was talking to, his location. But we need her cellphone to get the location.

.

Curtis knew he had to make a difficult choice. To let Jack and Theo continue tailing Turner, or to move in and try to learn Max's location.

.

7:19


	83. Chapter 83

7:23

.

Susan and her remaining four members of the "Flint Resistance" try to decide what they are going to do about Amy Logan. Susan's actions have led them to the point of no return, and they have no particular plan at this point. It seems likely that Hayes was right, they are all probably doomed for their actions. If they execute her, it will destroy the credibility of similar revolutionary groups who might use similar methods to fight for Flint. Still, they need to do something, and one of them comes up with an idea.

.

Michelle Dessler speaks to the spiritual leaders of the JStreet conference. Imams, rabbis, priests. She explains the situation, how most, if not all of them, are going to die very soon. They are understandably scared, but they agree to help maintain calm and comfort. They had come to this conference to help support peace efforts, and it would cost them their lives. It seemed that the last thing they would do for God was to stop the spread of the plague.

.

Curtis Manning orders Jack and the other CTU field agents to move in on Patricia Turner. The neo-nazies produce assault weapons and murder three agents. Jack and the survivors shoot to kill, and take down all six neo-nazi terrorists. They approach the bullet-ridden car. Jack quickly takes a cellphone from Patricia Turner's dead body. Since they lost their best led on finding the Cordella Virus, hopefully this could lead to the person who planned this terrorist attack.

.

7:35


	84. Chapter 84

7:39

.

Chloe OBrien begins trying to trace Patricia Turner's cellphone. They hope this can lead to whoever was pulling the strings in this terrorist conspiracy. Getting this phone had cost them their best chance to find what remained of the Cordella Virus, so Chloe knew she had to make it count.

.

Susan begins speaking to her hostage, Amy Logan.

.

Susan: There's been a development.

Amy: What?

Susan: Your father has resigned, Gardner is now president.

Amy: Does this mean you're going to let me go?

Susan: Yes, if you cooperate with us.

Amy: What do you need me to do?

Susan: Make a statement, denouncing your father's actions. Help us record this statement, saying you sympathize with our cause, and we'll let you go.

Amy: What do you need me to say?

.

President Gardner is being briefed on what can be done at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. One woman already tried to escape, Michelle Dessler was forced to kill her. Panic will likely set in soon, they might not be able to hold them all. There is one other option, releasing nerve gas into the hotel, killing them all early. It's not a good option, but it might be a neccessary one.

.

Tony Almeida obtains the suicide capsules at CTU. Director Curtis Manning catches him doing this.

.

Curtis: You're stealing them for the people at the hotel, aren't you?

Tony: Yes. They shouldn't have to die in that agony.

Curtis: We're talking about mass-suicide, perpetuated by the U.S. government.

Tony: I can't let Michelle die like that.

Curtis: I never saw a thing.

.

In Washington D.C. John Donovan watches the news on tv. Donovan is speaker of the House of Representatives, with Gardner now president, until he chooses a vice-president, Donovan is next in line for the presidency. Like many others in Congress, John Donovan dreamed of becoming president, but not like this. Not if it meant thousands of americans dying like this. Still, if the worst happens, Donovan will be ready.

.

7:48


	85. Chapter 85

7:52

.

Amy Logan is memorizing what Susan and the others want her to say. Some of it actually makes sense, ending the internment camps, clean water for everyone. This group is clearly opposed to her father's anti-abortion policies. Although Amy adopted her father's politics on this, if it meant she could be free, she was willing to say these things on camera. But then, Susan handed Amy a gun.

.

Amy: I don't understand.

Susan: There are no bullets in this gun. We need to make a statement, you need to say that you would rather die than live in a world where you can't control your own body. Put it to your head, and pull the trigger at the end of the speech.

Amy: How do I know there are no bullets in the gun?

Susan: If we wanted you dead we wouldn't give you a loaded gun. If yu don't read it, then we will kill you.

.

Tony Almeida drives off to the hotel to deliver the suicide capsules. Renee Walker is with him. Renee also has a canister of poison gas, her orders are to make sure that noone can escape this hotel and spread the virus further.

.

At the hospital, Megean wakes up. Bobby Donnell is sitting by her side.

.

Megean: Who are you?

Bobby: Bobby Donnell, I'm a lawyer.

Megean: You're Jimmy's friend, aren't you?

Bobby: Yes.

Megean: Is he alive?

Bobby: For now. He was shot by the same people who shot you, who murdered your friend Anne.

Megean: I tried to save Anne.

Bobby: I know. I'm willing to be your lawyer, if you'll have me. So far you're not facing any charges. The best thig you can do for yourself is to cooperate with the police.

Megean: Laura shot Anne. She was angry because Anne had an affair with her husband, even had a baby with him. Laura was one of the women who shot us at the police station. Tell the police I'm willing to talk about that.

.

Amy Logan reads the statement in front of the camera.

.

Amy: My arrest by the Flint Resistance was made neccessary by my father's neglect of his own people. By the concentration camps in our country, by the subjugation of women's bodies. Although it was painful, I understand why it was done. In truth, I would rather die than be part of this corrupt, evil system.

.

Amy knew it was risky, but it was her only chance to survive. She put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. It seemed Susan was telling the truth, there were no bullets in the gun. Hopefully they would now keep their word and release her.

.

Split screens show the terrorists editing the video, Bobby speaking to his hospitalized client, Gardner being briefed on possible military retaliation for today's attacks, Tony and Renee driving towards the hotel.

.

Max sits in his penthouse, still focused on the news. Max enjoys his champagne, victory had been achieved. But Max's victory is short lived. CTU agents, led by Mike Doyle, burst through the doors and order him to surrender. It seemed that Chloe had indeed been able to trace Patricia Turner's call to Max, and it seemed unlikely that he would ever see freedom again.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm. Events occur in real time.

.

Max is handcuffed in his penthouse in New York City. Agent Doyle begins questioning him.

.

Doyle: We know you helped plan the terrorist attacks today, including the release of the Cordella Virus. Not to mention your involvement in a plane bombing seven years ago, the murder of president David Palmer. You want any chance of avoiding the death penalty, you better start talking.

Max: What do you want to know?

Doyle: Everything.

Max: I very much doubt that. I have been working with a number of people in your government, you want to take them all on?

Doyle: Yes, I do.

Max: Then I want full immunity, and protection. I need my own people protecting me before I start talking.

.

Susan brings Amy to her car, planning to honor their agreement after all. Susan brings her gun with her, she has no intention of being taken alive.

.

Jack Bauer and Theo Stoller arrive back at CTU. Jack asks Theo to leave him alone while he makes a call. Theo knows that Jack's daughter is less than four hours away from being executed, so he lets him have this privacy. Jack calls Bob Warner.

.

Jack: Bob, any luck?

Bob: No, there's no indication of Logan or Gardner pardoning Kimberly.

Jack: And judge Stone?

Bob: He went home, without commuting her sentance.

Jack: Then we're going to have to go with our alternate plan. Can I count on you?

Bob: Marie died protecting Kim, making her sacrifice matter is all I really have right now. You can count on me.

Jack: Thank you.

.

Tony Almeida and Renee Walker arrive at the hotel. Tony calls Michelle.

.

Tony: We're here, and we have the capsules.

Michelle: Thank you Tony. The people are starting to become symptomatic.

Tony: Just promise you'll call me again, before you do it.

Michelle: I promise. I want to see this through if I can. But I don't want to die like that.

Tony: I understand. I love you Michelle.

Michelle: I love you too Tony.

.

Michelle then sees Trish, whose nose is bleeding.

.

Michelle: The cyanide capsules have arrived.

Trish: Please kill me.

Michelle: A lot of people in this hotel might refuse the poison, they believe suicide is a sin. Ofcourse you already have enough sins on your record. Kind of suprised you want to get to Hell so quickly.

Trish: I'm an athiest, I don't believe in an afterlife.

Michelle: So this pain of the virus, that's all there is for you now.

Trish: I don't want to suffer like that, kill me!

Michelle: As I see it, you're the only one here who deserves to suffer like that. I'll check back in on you later.

.

At the hospital assistant district attorney Helen Gamble arrives and speaks to Bobby Donnell.

.

Helen: Is Jimmy going to be okay?

Bobby: He's out of surgery, but he's not out of danger yet. The next few hours will be critical. All we can do is hope for the best, and honor what he tried to do by taking down the terrorists who shot him.

Helen: Your latest client is willing to talk?

Bobby: About the people who shot her and the others. But if you want her to testify against the Knights of Labor, she wants full immunity.

Helen: Since she tried to save her friend, I can believe she wasn't involved in anything too bad. But let her know that her immunity is dependant on her full cooperation. She lies or holds anything back she will be prosecuted.

Bobby: Thanks Helen. I'm such an incompetant lawyer, that thought never occured to me.

Helen: There's something else. Logan is a hardliner but he was always pro-law. I don't know how willing the Gardner admiistration will be to prosecute racist groups like this.

Bobby: We can only hope that he's willing to do the right thing.

.

8:08


	87. Chapter 87

8:12

.

At CTU Curtis Manning briefs Jack Bauer on their progress.

.

Curtis: Max seems willing to talk, but only if he gets full immunity. But from what we know, he couldn't order the fanatics to stop if he wanted to. I do have an assignment for you, if you're up to it.

Jack: What is it?

Curtis: We know that Hye-Jin has been putitng out feelers out to other radical and extremist groups in the area. One in particular has been on our radar for awhile. They call themselves the "Church of the true god." The leader, calling himself "reverand Caleb" is a holocaust denier, praised the shooting of a gay nightclub last year, literally believes the earth is flat.

Jack: You think he'd be willing to work with communists and fanatical muslims?

Curtis: I'm not sure that Hye-Jin knows this "Church" even exists. It's a long shot, but the best lead we have for now.

Jack: Okay, I'll go and try to infiltrate them.

.

At the prison the chaplain comes to see Kimberly Bauer. Kim is suprised he's still working after the riot. But he knows that Kim's time is limited, he want to provide what comfort he can to her.

.

Chaplain: Is there anything I can do for you?

Kim: Yes. I need a few pages of blank paper and a pen. I want to write a letter to my daughter, that's how I plan to feel God in my final hours.

.

At the hotel Tony sees Renee Walker bringing in the cannister of poisonous gas to the dropoff point with the capsules.

.

Tony: What, you want to poison everyone?

Renee: President Gardner's orders. Michelle is to release the gas, if too many people try to rush and escape.

Tony: Denying them the opportunity to write goodbye letters to their loved ones.

Renee: I'm sorry Tony, but we both know it might become neccessary.

Tony: Yeah, I guess we do.

.

Renee brings the cannister to the dropoff point. After this, out of sight from everybody, following president Gardner's orders, Renee quickly takes her gun and shoots Tony in the head, killing him instantly. Her plan is to make this look like a suicide.

.

8:21


	88. Chapter 88

8:25

.

Michelle is preparing to let the people in the hotel know about their options for taking cyanide capsules. She recieves a call from Renee Walker.

.

Renee: Michelle Dessler?

Michelle: Yes.

Renee: This is agent Renee Walker. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband Tony Almeida, is dead.

Michelle: I just spoke with him less than ten minutes ago.

Renee: He committed suicide before I could stop him.

Michelle: He wouldn't do that. He made me promise to call him before I died.

Renee: Tony found out about president Gardner's plans to release poison gas into the hotel. That, combined with everything else, the thought of losing you, I guess he just couldn't take it anymore.

.

Michelle was a little suspicious of Renee Walker's claim that Tony committed suicide, but she was certain that Tony was dead. She would likely be joining him soon. Michelle called Jack, warned him not to trust Renee Walker. Jack then went inside reverand Caleb's "church." It was a small building with an open door, maybe thirty guys sitting on chairs listening to Caleb's sermon. Not suprisingly, all of these parishoners are white guys, presumably all heterosexual. Caleb is preaching hatred of blacks, jews, homosexuals. Caleb claims that God will punish all sinners with a terrible plague. Jack wonders if this preacher knows something specific.

.

Benjamin sits in his motel room, watching the news. He is 27, a Marine Corps veteran. Ben suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of his service. After he got out, he was aimless, wandered the country for awhile. He worked at the Holocaust Memorial Museum in D.C. for awhile, he became obsessed with how horrible people could be to each other. While there he met Willow, a fellow worker at the museum. She was six years younger than him, made him believe that some people culd be good, he needed her. Willow and Ben dated for awhile, she taught him about her work with the anti-war movement, aout the Rosentrasse protests. They took a vacation together to New York, they saw the farm where John Brown planned his raid on Harper's Ferry. For awhile Ben was writing two history books, one on John Brown, the other on the Nuremberg war crimes trials. He eventually self-published them, with little success. Although they had been happy together, he pulled away from her. She was a good person, just a bit naive. After Logan began his policies of concentration camps, Ben felt that nonviolent protests would no longer work, more direct action had to be taken. That's when Ben joined the John Brown Underground, he participated in the day's earlier attacks on the ICE detention facility. After everyone had to go into hiding Ben wound up in this motel room. Now terrorists seemed to have released something into a hotel full of civilians. Ben wondered, could his friends have done this? He remembered one friend, Jed, who wanted to murder an abortion doctor. Could he have been involved in this attack? And now Gardner was president, he was much worse than Logan. Ben feared he would soon be found, and punished for his actions.

.

Michelle addressed the crowd of people at the hotel.

.

Michelle: As many of you have probably guessed, terrorists have released a deadly virus into this hotel. It seems that we are all going to ie, it's just a question of when, and how. We will provide capsules for those who wish to take them. They will make you go to sleep, and kill you. It will spare you the more painful aspects of this virus. It will be up to you if, or when, you choose to take them.

.

A few people began to grab these capsules, others hesitated. But it seemed that, eithe way, they would all be dead in a matter of hours.

.

8:36


	89. Chapter 89

8:40

.

After his military briefing president Gardner speaks with Aron Pierce.

.

Gardner: As you know, CTU is spread pretty thin. They've even had to work with a german intelligence agent, and a muslim. I'd like you to go there and lend a hand.

Aron: Due respect mr president, don't you need me here to protect you?

Gardner: I already have a Secret Service detail, and you'd be a valuable asset there.

Aron: Yer sir mr president.

.

At the hospital Megean is giving her full statement against her former friends. Even if Laura had been something of a rogue, shooting one of her own, the Knights of Labor had to be stopped. Megean knew what they were willing to do, murder innocent people solely because of their race and/or religion. If she didn't do this, then she was partly guilty of their murders. Besides, Jimmy Berlutti tried to help her and Anne when they didn't deserve it, Megean owed it to Jimmy to do this.

.

Kimberly tried to find the words to write to her baby. She would here about her mother, how she killed a man, and gave birth to her in prison. Kim had to make little Teri know that she was loved, and she had very little time.

.

Jack listened to Caleb's sermon, and glanced at her watch. Unless Bob Warner was successful, Kim would be executed in a little over three hours. Jack knew he should be there for Kim, but his duties to his country always seemed to come before hus duty to his family. Jack knew he would never forgive himself if he missed the last few minutes of Kimberly's life. But for now, all he could really do was infiltrate this lunatic preacher's little cult. And pray that this helped save other lives.

.

Max continues to negotiate immunity for himself. As much as Mike Doyle hates to admit it, there is no other choice. For better or worse Max will soon be a free man, and Mike Doyle would need to shower.

.

8:47


	90. Chapter 90

8:51

.

Former president Logan and his wife Martha sit in their home, nervously waiting for news of their daughter Amy. Finally there is a knock on the door. It sounds like their daughter, but that might be wishful thinking. In any event they rush to the door, and to their relief Amy is indeed here, safe at home. They hug their daughter. She's more than a little tired, and she's been physically hurt, but Amy is alive.

.

Michelle Dessler checks on Trish again. She's in much more pain now, begging to be put out of her misery. Whether out of pity, or because she was very angry at the people who killed her beloved Tony, Michelle shoots Trish in the head.

.

Jack Bauer listens to Caleb's sermon. Suddenly the sermon is interrupted as three of Caleb's followers drag Theo Stoller inside. Jack is worried, he's the new guy, and suspicion falls on him. Caleb's enforcer Nathan begins uestioning Jack.

.

Nathan: Who are you?

Jack: My name is Frank Flynn.

Nathan: This guy followed you here, didn't he?

Jack: I've never seen him before.

Nathan: And who are you pal?

Theo: My name is Theo Stoller. I'm an agent with the Federal Intelligence Agency of Germany.

Caleb: You germans had some good ideas on how to deal with the jews. What happenned to that?

Theo: We learned from our mistakes.

Nathan: Why are you spying on us?

Theo: I'm working with american agents to track groups who could potentially pose threats to either of our countries. Given your racism, particularly your anti-semitism, we decided to monitor you.

Nathan: And are you working with this Frank Flynn?

Theo: Never saw him before tonigt.

Caleb: And you Frank, what brings you to our church?

Jack: I heard good things about you. Living in Los Angelas, not many places where a straight white christian man can feel safe, not surrounded by so many latinos and arabs.

Caleb: Fair enough. Still, you have to make a choice.

.

Caleb handed Jack a gun and told him to shoot Theo.

.

Jack: I've been to prison, not eager to go back.

Caleb: What were you in prison for?

Jack: Disciplining my own wife, and the state says I can't do that anymore.

Nathan: I've been there, ain't easy for a white man in prison is it.

Jack: No it's not. Besides, we keep him alive, we can find out who else is keeping track of us.

Caleb: So it's "us" now? Let me be clear, Theo here is going to die. You can either kill him and join us, or die with him.

.

Jack looked into Theo's eyes. There was always the possibility that Caleb was bluffing, that he wouldn't give the new man a loaded gun. But Jack feared Caleb was irrational enough to do this. Jack just couldn't bring himself to shoot Theo, so he shot Nathan, killing him. The rest of the church knew Jack was a spy, he and Theo would have to fight there way out of this. Jack called for assistance, it was less than a inute before S.W.A.T arrived and arrested Caleb's group, but it was a long minute. Jack and Theo were both greatly hurt, but alive.

.

Split screens show Caleb and his fanatics arrested, Kimberly trying to write her goodbye note to little Teri, Benjamin watching the news, Charles and Martha Logan comforting their daughter, Max waiting as his lawyer is brought in.

.

Max is only a little suprised that his "Lawyer" is Yelena, also known as Nina Myers. Yelena was a soviet operative once, assigned the task of infiltrating the american intelligence community. She was given the identity of Nina Myers. The real Nina Myers died in a car crash before her first birthday, and would be the same age and race as Yelena if she'd lived. After the collaps of the Soviet Union Nina became a freelancer, eventually working for Max's organization. Nina shook Max's hand just as the cameras went off.

.

Nina: We can talk freeley now, they think I'm your lawyer.

Max: It's a good look for you. I'm impressed that you were able to get in.

Nina: I know infiltration.

Max: Indeed. Now, after you get me out, you shoud consider protecting me. I can pay you a great deal.

Nina: I'm sure you can, but Gardner is president now, he can protect me. A snitch like you on the other hand...

Max: Gardner would never go against me. I made him president, he knows what I would do if he ever turned against me. He's a good operative.

Nina: You made that choice when you betrayed him.

Max: Don't threaten me Yelena. Anything happens to me, my opratives will release all my clients. Even Gardner couldn't survive that.

Nina: Actually we believe we've identified and eliminated all of those operatives. If there are others, they'll likely be too afraid to come forward. There really is just one last loose end to wrap up.

.

Max realized what Nina was talking about. His hand was now infected with the same virus he had used to kill president David Palmer, Nina was removing the infected cloth from her hand. Before Max could call for help he collapsed. He tried calling, but Nina was already leaving the room. Max knew he was minutes away from death.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following tales place between 9pm and 10pm. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Nina waited until she was certain that Max was dead before she called for help. The guards and paramedics came to help. In all the confusion, and acting somewhat hysterical, it wasn't too hard for Nina to slip away unnoticed.

.

At the church Jack and Theo are being checked out by paramedics. Others are beginning to interrogate Caleb and his followers, but it seems unlikely that they'll talk, even if they know anything useful. Jack checks his watch, less than three hours before Kim is scheduled to be executed.

.

Theo: Thank you for saving my life.

Jack: You'd have done the same for me.

Theo: At this point, I would.

Jack: We even now?

Theo: I'd like to think we're friends.

Jack: I ike to think so too.

.

As they talked a cellphone rings. It's the one they took off of Caleb. Jack decided to answer. It's unlikely that he can fool this other person for very long, but maybe they can learn something.

.

Jack: Hello?

Hye-Jin: Is this reverand Caleb?

Jack: Speaking.

Hye-Jin: I understand you and I have a common business associate in Max Schmidt. And we have common a common enemy in the U.S. government.

Jack: What's your point?

Hye-Jin: Perhaps we can work together and strike a blow against our common enemy.

Jack: Okay, let's set up a meeting and we can talk.

.

Jack and Hye-Jin set up a meeting. Jack then informed CTU of this development. As Jack informed Curtis Manning, Renee Walker came into this church, claiming that she'd been assigned to work with Jack Bauer.

.

From her holding cell Kate Warner came in to see her stepdaughter. Kim is somewhat dissapointed that it isn't her father.

.

Kim: Hey Kate. It's good to see you.

Kate: It's good to see you too Kim. What are you writing?

Kim: A note to my daughter. She's probably going to hear some bad things about me, I want her to know that I loved her. Hard to find the right words, would you help me?

Kate: Ofcourse.

.

Laura is sitting in her home, when the police barge in and place her under arrest. Laura realizes that Megean and/or Anne must have survived and snitched on them. Although she is informed of her right to remain silent, Laura just says "B...h had it coming."

.

Ryan Chapelle was in his office in Division when he learned about CTU's latest lead. He immediately Walt Cummings and informed him.

.

Chapelle: Is this line secure?

Walt: Ofcourse. What is it?

Chapelle: Jack Bauer is about to meet with Hye-Jin, they might be able to find the Cordella Virus.

Walt: Does it have to be Jack Bauer?

Chapelle: Hye-Jin called that lunatic preacher's phone, and Jack answered. We send someone else, he might realize it's a different voice. I understand the neccessity of eliminating certain witnesses, but we need Bauer alive for now.

Walt: Fair enough, I'll let agent Walker know.

.

Walt then called Renee Walker. Renee was in the car with Jack Bauer.

.

Walt: Renee, are you alone?

Renee: No.

Walt: Then I need this conversation to be one way.

Renee: I understand.

Walt: There's been a change of plans. Keep Jack Bauer alive until after his meeting with the north korean terrorist, let him try to learn the location of the virus. Then eliminate him and try to make it look like a suicide.

.

After the call ended Renee claimed she was speaking to her informant, whose name she couldn't divulge. Jack was a little suspicious, considering it was Renee who was with Tony when he allegedly killed himself. Jack couldn't help but wonder if the new president was cleaning house.

.

9:09


	92. Chapter 92

9:13

.

Michelle Dessler watches as people take the suicide capsules. Two teenagers take the poison and lay down to die together. Parents convincing their children to take it. They say that they'll just go to sleep, and wake up in Heaven. The priests, rabbis, and imams try to convince people not to commit suicide. Christianity, judaism, and islam all prohibit suicide, and why add a major sin to your record so close to the end. Michelle believes God would forgive this sin, those who refuse the capusles will die a painful death for their faith.

.

Jack and Renee drive to his meeting with Hye-Jin. Jack uses this opportunity to question her about Tony's death.

.

Jack: Tony was a catholic. Not the most devout, but I find it hard to believe he would commit suicide.

Renee: Knowing how Michelle was going to die, nothing he could do to stop it, everyone has a breaking point.

Jack: True, don't you have experience disarming suspects.

Renee; I'm sorry Jack, I should have seen some sign, but it happenned so quickly I was caught off guard. I'll do better with you.

Jack: What does that mean?

Renee: I'm not an idiot, I know what's about to happen to your daughter. If you feel you need to leave and be with Kim...

Jack: I'll be fine.

.

Benjamin sits in his hotel room, when his phone rings. Given all that's happenned today, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

.

Ben: Hello?

Hye-Jin: Benjamin?

Ben: Who is this?

Hye-Jin: My name is Hye-Jin, you and I have a common enemy, the U.S. government. And I find myself in need of allies, perhaps you and I can work together.

Ben: I saw what happenned at the hotel, did you do that?

Hye-Jin: A neccessary part of war. If you're serious about ending the concentration camps in America, we can work together.

Ben: Can I have some time to think about this?

Hye-Jin: I can only give you one hour.

.

After this call ended Ben called his ex-girlfriend Willow. Ben thought Willow was still in Washington, but she was at the Chandler Plaza Hotel for the JStreet conference. Willow knew she was going to die, and she was actually relieved to hear Ben's voice one last time.

.

Willow: Ben, I'm glad to hear from you.

Ben: I'm glad to hear your voice again.

Willow: DId my father tell you?

Ben: Tell me what?

Willow: I'm at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. I'm not going to make it.

Ben: My god. I'm so sorry.

Willow: It's not your fault.

Ben: I need you to know I had nothing to do with this.

Willow: Why would I think you had something to do with this?

Ben: I was part of the attack on the ICE concentration camp earlier. I think what happenned to you, it might have been some of my comrades from the raid. But I swear I would never hurt innocents.

Willow: Violence begats violence. Battling darkness with more darkness just blackens out a sky already devoid of stars.

Ben: I know. I needed to hear your voice, let me remember what the right thing to do is. The people responsible for this, they reached out to me. They have more deaths planned and they want my help.

Willow: You're not considering doing it are you?

Ben: I was, before I found out what happenned to you. I needed you to talk me out of it. I'll turn myself in to CTU, tell them everything.

Willow: I knew you were a good person. Just remember that we're the good guys.

.

9:22


	93. Chapter 93

9:26

.

Willow has told Michelle Dessler what Ben wants to do, she has helped put Ben in touch with Curtis Manning. Knowing that Ben was part of the John Brown Underground Curtis begins questioning Nadia about him.

.

Nadia: What do you need to know?

Curtis: This Ben guy, can he be trusted?

Nadia: Yes. He believes he's using extreme measures to destroy an evil institution, but he has his limits.

Curtis: Yes, like killing his fellow soldiers.

Nadia: He was messed up, no longer considered american soldiers to be his comrades. He talked about his ex-girlfriend Willow, maybe she can help convince him to help stop the terrorists.

Curtis: Actually, Willow was infected at the hotel. She's going to die because of Hye-Jin and his terrorists.

Nadia: Then yeah, he'll definitely want to take down the people who murdered hsi beloved.

.

President Gardner is getting a briefing from his military advisors. He is also waiting for news of the operation to arrest Hye-Jin. Gardner does hope CTU will be successful, but if it fails he can live with that. This scheme had all been to give him the power he had always coveted. And he didn't plan to let himself be constrained by legalities like Logan did. If CTU stopped the virus from being spread any further, Gardner would take as much credit as he could. If they failed, Gardner could use the "terrorist threat" to gain more power.

.

Jack waited for Hye-Jin, hoping he could pass himself as a lunatic preacher. CTU was providing silent back-up. Finally, Hye-Jin arrived.

.

Hye-Jin: Thank you for coming Caleb.

Jack: What exactly are you planning?

Hye-Jin: You heard about the attack on the Chandler Plaza Hotel?

Jack: Yeah, some sand n...r killed a bunck of jews and liberals.

Hye-Jin: That was me, and my allies. We have more of the virus, but we need help releasing it. From what I hear, you can convince some of your "Church" to help.

Jack: Maybe. But I want to see the virus first.

Hye-Jin: I'll take you to it now.

.

Jack went with Hye-Jin to his car. Hopefully, he'll lead them to the rest of the virus, hopefully.

.

9:34


	94. Chapter 94

9:38

.

As they drive together Hye-Jin recieves a call. Jack couldn't hear what the other caller was saying. Whatever it was caused Hye-Jin to change directions abruptly. CTU worries that he might have spotted their tailing him, Jack is afraid for his own life.

.

Kimberly and Kate finish writing her letter to her daughter.

.

Kim: I think that's a pretty good letter. You'll make certain Teri gets it right?

Kate: Ofcourse. But there is still the possibility that you'll get through this, get to see her again.

Kim: In three hours I'm going to be dead.

Kate: Your father is doing all he can to make sure that doesn't happen.

Kim: He just never knows when to quit. I would have preferred spending my final hours with him. Could you let him know I am grateful?

Kate: Ofcourse.

.

Hye-Jin pulls over to a parking garage. There is a man waiting for them, someone Jack doesn't recognize but whom Hye-Jin seems to know. This man is named Reynolds.

.

Jack: Who are you?

Reynolds: If you were really reverand Caleb, you would know.

Hye-Jin: I take it this is not the preacher.

Reynolds: I was in his church for over a year, and I never saw this guy before. Who are you?

Jack: My name is Frank Flynn. I heard this preacher speaking, he seemed to make sense. I barely got away when the feds came for him, wondered what this guy here was selling.

Reynolds: So you just stole Caleb's cellphone

Jack: Yeah.

.

CTU came bursting through to save Jack and arrest these two terrorists. Reynolds pulled an assault weapon, and they shot him with non lethal force. Hye-Jin knew escape was impossible and bit down on his cyanide capsule, killing himself. The remaining terrorist leader was now dead, Reynolds likely knew nothing of importance. What remained of the Cordella Virus was now in the hands of lunatics who now had no direction. It seemed that they had lost their best lead at finding the Cordella Virus.

.

9:47


	95. Chapter 95

9:51

.

Reynols is getting medical attention. Jack Bauer witholds his morphine in an effort to make him talk. Renee Walker makes him leave, saying he is too emotional. They walk away from the parking lot, Renee knew she needed privacy for this. When they are alone Renee draws his weapon and tries to shoot him. But Jack is prapared, he and Renee struggle for the gun. The gun goes off, and Renee is wounded.

.

Jack: Who sent you to kill me?

Renee: Go to hell.

Jack: You're not getting medical attention until you start talking.

.

Renee could see that Jack wasn't bluffing, and she would die from her wounds if he didn't help her.

.

Renee: President Gardner. He said you knew too much, things that could drag America into war.

Jack: And what would that be?

Renee: I didn't need to know.

Jack: Did you murder Tony Ameida for that reason?

Renee: Yes.

.

Jack ten made a call. Renee assumed he was calling the police, about to have her arrested for murder, but at least she'd get the medical attention she needed to survive. But Jack was calling Michelle Dessler

.

Michelle: What is it Jack?

Jack: This woman, Renee Walker, just confessed to murdering Tony. I thought you deserved to hear this.

.

Renee suddenly realized what Jack was planning. She begged for her life, but Jack shot and killed her.

.

Spit screens show Jack standing over Renee Walker's body, president Gardner at his military briefing, Kimberly pacing in her cell, CTU interrogating Reynolds.

.

As Jack stands over Renee Walker's body, a man approached him. This man was Alan Shore.

.

Alan: Jack Bauer?

Jack: Who the hell are you?

Alan: My name is Alan Shore, I'm an attorney. Judging by the fact that you're standing over a dead body, it seems you need one.

Jack: Not interested right now.

Alan: I represented Max Schmidt, who died about an hour ago. He gave me very specific instructions that, if and when he died, I was to deliver this to you.

Jack: What is it?

Alan: A computer disc, I honestly don't know what's on it. Whatever it is, my client believed you'd be very interested in it's contents.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Jack Bauer plays the disc that Alan Shore gave him. Alan is already leaving, he might not know exactly what his client wanted Jack Bauer to know, but he feared it would make Jack angry. He was right. As soon as he starts, Max is on this video, and he has a message for Jack.

.

Max: Hello Jack. If you are seeing this, than I am dead. Very likely by your hands, particularly if you know what I am about to say. I have made these discs to be released in case of my death, a way to protect myself from my business associates. They will no doubt try to retrieve them, but I have faith that you will find one, and take them down. You have been a thorn in my side for years. You stopped the assasination of David Palmer, prevented America from going to war with Qumar. I wanted revenge, so I made certain that your daughter Kimberly was arrested for the murder of Gary Matheson, and I made sure she was sentanced to death. You should also know that I have conspired with vice-president Hal Gardner to make him president. Manipulating people like Charles Logan, Jim Prescott, David Palmer has proven more difficult than I originally imagined. Because of this, I wanted a president in my pocket, but I know the risks. I admit that I am vengeful, I know that this will put you against him, only one will survive, if even one. But I am giving you evidence o this disc to prome my accusations are true. Good luck.

.

Jack called Curtis Manning. Curtis is preparing Ben to infiltrate the remanants of Hye-Jin's cell, if there are indeed any left standing.

.

Jack: Curtis I found something. Max sent me a disc, he claimed that he was working with vice-president Gardner.

Curtis: Did he have proof?

Jack: Suppossedly the proof is on the disc. I'm giving it to Chloe, then I'd like to be relieved of my duties. There are less than two hours before Kim is executed, I want to be with her before then.

Curtis: Ofcourse Jack. Just give it to Chloe and go.

.

Jack gave Chloe the disc, then he called Bob Warner.

.

Bob: All of our operatives are in place Jack.

Jack: Slight change of plans. I'm going ahead with Operation March.

Bob: Are you certain, it's a lot riskier.

Jack: I know, but I've recently come across some intel, it needs to happen this way.

Bob: Okay, my operatives will still be ready, in case they need to do their part.

.

The guard brings Kimberly Bauer what is suppossed to be her last meal. It's a Happy Meal from Mcdonalds, even includes a little toy. Kim used to love these when she was a child, makes her feel somewhat better now. She's still nervous about what is going to happen soon, but this helps.

.

At the safehouse, the final twenty of Hye-Jin's allies are trying to decide what to do with the last of the Cordella Virus. This group is strange, they have only one common thing to unite them, a pathological hatred of the american government. There is no leader to speak of. A woman named Carrie is advocating one idea, a man named Yusef is advocating another.

.

Yusef: We have some of the viurs left. I say we make a final stand against America and just release it now.

Carrie: And how many will that kill? A hundred at most. Maybe a thousand before the government contains it.

Yusef: It's better than nothing.

Carrie: I have a plan, a way to spread the virus further. We could kill as many as one million. I just need one hour to make contact with my friend.

Yusef: Very well, but if the americans find us before then...

Carrie: Then we release the virus here, not allow ourselves to be taken alive.

.

The crowd agrees with this assesment, none of them want to be taken alive, all want as many deaths as possible.

.

10:08


	97. Chapter 97

10:12

.

Carrie is trying to contact her "Friend" whoever that might be. Yusef wants to help kill as many americans as possible, but he fears it will be for nothing. This group likely won't stay together for very long, they have very seperate agendas. Yusef fought for the Taliban in Afghanistan, viewed them as a civilizing force in a lawless region, he also shared their misogyist views on women. After the americans toppled the Taliban's reign, Yusef joined Alqueda. Partly for revenge, partly because he came to accept their fanatical interpretation if islam. One of the others in Hye-Jin's group was a young woman named Susan, one of those who had kidnapped president Logan's daughter Amy. Susan was an extreme environmentalist, believed that a significant number of humans had to die in order to help Mother Earth heal. Susan was also a homosexual, and a hardened athiest. She and Yusef did not get along, but now they might have a common agenda.

.

Yusef: Do you believe that Carrie might be stalling, that she could be losing her nerve?

Susan: Can't rule it out. What do you suggest.

Yusef: We give her the hour, if possible. But if we can't, or the hour passes, we should be ready to take what remains of the virus from her.

Susan: Agreed.

.

Walt Cummings briefs president Gardner on the situation regarding Jack Bauer.

.

Walt: Renee Walker is dead, Bauer killed her.

Gardner: DId she confess that we ordered her to kill him?

Walt: I don't know, but Bauer's not stupid, Tony Almeida's death was suspicius enough.

Gardner: And where is Jack Bauer now?

Walt: According to CTU, he was relieved of his responsibilities and went to be with his daughter in her final hours. He might really come here for revenge, in which case his death will be easy enough to explain. We just say that Jack Bauer suffered a mental break because of his daughter's execution, and we acted in self-defense.

Gardner: That still leaves Aron Pierce and Charles Logan as the only people who can say for certain that Logan ordered Bauer to abduct Byeong-Ho. Logan can at least be trusted to act in the country's best interest, Pierce on the other hand.

Walt: Ryan Chapelle knows we need certain people eliminated, perhaps he can go to CTU, tae command, make certain that Pierce is placed in danger on operations. If Pierce somehow survives, we can have him taken out later.

.

Chloe OBrien examines the disc that Jack Bauer gave her, Curtis asks about her progress.

.

Curtis: Have you cracked the disc?

Chloe: I didn't need to. Max didn't make any effort to hide the intel, he wanted for it to be as easy as possible for us to retrieve if after he died. He lsited everyone he ever did business with. Some of these people you wouldn't believe, others you probably would.

Curtis: Is Gardner really one of his operatives?

Chloe: According to this, yes. I don't know if it's admissable.

Curtis: Max's dying declaration is admissable, the legal theory is that a person who believes they're about to die has much less incentive to lie. As for the other evidence, we'll look into it. We have to be careful, if it's true we're all in danger.

Chloe: I know the risk, I'm willing to help.

Curtis: Good. Try to find any of Max's allies known to be in Los Angelas. Whatever remains of Hye-Jin's cell will be desperate, reaching out to other terrorists for help.

.

Jack prepares his mission. It seemed that fate had given him the chance to save his daughter, and protect his country, at the same time. But he feared he would soon have to choose family or country, and he wasn't yet sure whch one he'd choose.

.

10:20


	98. Chapter 98

10:24

.

Ryan Chapelle arrives at CTU. Curtis greets him.

.

Curtis: What are you doing here?

Chapelle: I wanted to check on your progress. And to make sure the rest of the operation goes as smoothly as possible.

Curtis: We could certainly use all the help we can get.

Chapelle: Yes, given how short-handed you are, you've had to rely on help from a german intelligence agent, and a muslim radical.

Curtis: Nadia Yassir wasn't a radical until Logan's mass-incarceration policies turned her into one.

Chapelle: Logan did what was neccessary to protect this country. His only mistake wasn't being too extreme, it's that he wasn't willing to go far enough.

.

Curtis decided not to inform Chapelle of their suspicions of Charles Logan. Even if Chapelle wasn't a knowing participant in the terrorist conspiracy, he seemed to think Gardner's extreme methods were a good thing. Curtis feared he might betray CTU to protect Gardner.

.

In her cell Kim has finished her meal and is pacing nervously. Kate gives her a gift, a ciggarette she smuggled inside. The prison rules prohibit smoking inside, but given the day, the guards are willing to look away this time. And it's becoming very unlikely that Kim is going to die of lung cancer.

.

Michelle Dessler holds the cannister of poison gas. The fact that Renee Walker had murdered her husband, or that Gardner might be involved in the terrorist conspiracy, does not mean that they are neccessarily wrong about this plan. Things have calmed down somewhat, most of the hotel has accepted their fate. About one third have already taken the suicide capsules. But there's still the possibility that some will try to rush the doors and the guards outside will be unable to stop them. If that happens, Michelle will have little choice. A thought occurs to Michelle, some refuse to take the capsules because of their religious faith. They will die in agony because of it. But, if Michelle were to release the gas, it would put those individuals out of their misery.

.

Chloe finds something on Max's disc, a safehouse that Hye-Jin used in Los Angelas. There's no guarantee that his allies are currently using it, but it's the est lead they have right now. But Chloe also heard Curtis' argument with Chapelle, she also isn't sure they can trust Chapelle. The question now is how to give the intel to Curtis, without arousing Chapelle's suspicions.

.

10:33


	99. Chapter 99

10:37

.

Chloe sees Chapelle making himself at home in Tony's old office, Curtis has been moved to the floor. Chloe hopes she can use this opportunity to quietly talk with Curtis.

.

Chloe: I found a safehouse that Hye-Jin used. His group might be using it now.

Curtis: Okay, I'll ask Ben to tyr and infiltrate them. Hye-Jin reached out to Ben before he died, hopefully his people will believe he was stupid enough to reveal their location.

Chloe: Should we tell Chapelle?

Curtis: Not if we don't have to, at this point we don't know who we can trust.

.

At the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Willow talks with Michelle Dessler.

.

Willow: Is Ben going to be prosecuted later?

Michelle: I don't know. He came forward on his own, that'll help his case. That assumes he survives this.

Willow: He's not a bad guy, he just wanted to do the right thing. I don't agree with everything the John Brown Underground has done, but they are on the right side of history.

Michelle: You might be right. I guess we'll soon see which side God favors.

Willow: Yeah. If I become symptomatic, I want to take that capsule, but I won't do it yet.

Michelle: Why not?

Willow: Ben was messed up from the war, he used to have nightmares all the time. He was never violent towards me. But one time, when these neo-nazies made a scene outside the Holocaust Memorial Museum, he atacked them. I can calm him down if he needs it. I don't know if it'll come to that. If it does, just know that I'm here if you need me.

.

Speaker John Donovan is briefed on the current situation with North Korea. In response to the accusations that America abducted the son of their dictator, north korean military has been on high alert. Hal Gardner was always more of a hardliner than Charles Logan, Donovan has no real faith that Gardner can, or even wants to, negotiate peace with Kim Chul-Eun.

.

Kim Chul-Eun has agreed to talk with president Gardner through closed circuit television.

.

Gardner: Mr chairman, please know that president Logan has resigned. I am president now, and I had no direct knowledge of his alleged plans to kidnap your son.

Kim: I find this difficult to believe. Still, if you can arrange for Logan to be transported to my country, we will determine who else knew.

Gardner: I can't let that happen. We cannot let americans, much less our former president, be charged in a foreign court.

Kim: If that is your choice, you would make war between our countries inevitable.

Gardner: Yes, we are aware of your recent military buildup. Any attack on my country by yours would result in devestation for North Korea. Don't forget, we have the superior nuclear weapons.

Kim: And we have not yet agreed to disarm. If you launch any such weapons, we will retaliate. Perhaps our weapons are not as sophisticated, but they will kill millions of americans. Proceed with caution.

Gardner: You as well.

.

10:46


	100. Chapter 100

10:50

.

Ben arrives at the safehouse. Yusef and Susan are immediately suspicious of him. Susan frisks him for a listening device while Yusef interrogates Ben.

.

Yusef: Who are you?

Ben: Ben. I got a call from a man named Hye-Jin, asked for my help in taking down the U.S. government.

Yusef: Hye-Jin is dead.

Ben: I'm sorry to hear that. But his work needs to continue, we need to take down Gardner and his fascist thugs.

.

As Yusef tries to ask more questions, Carrie comes back with her friend Roger.

.

Carrie: We have a way to strike with the most possible casualties. Tell them Roger.

Roger: I work at the local gas distribution plant. I can get us in, and we could kill as many as one million people.

Susan: Sounds good, let's go.

Roger: Not yet we can't. My shift at the distribution plant doesn't start until 2am. We go now, it'll be suspicious. We wait, I can sneak a lot of you in my truck, take out the security guards immediately.

Yusef: Very well, we cna wait a few hours.

.

President Gardner discusses his recent converation with chairman Kim with his chief-of-staff Walt Cummings.

.

Walt: Are you serious about striking North Korea?

Gardner: If they don't agree to the original terms of the agreement, yes.

Walt: He wasn't bluffing, his weapons could kill millions of americans.

Gardner: In which case we obliterate his country. Let the world see what happens to those who mess with America. Not to mention the power we can sieze during that crises.

.

Chapelle has discovered Curtis sent Ben into the field, and is not happy about this.

.

Chapelle: You sent a known radical to meet with extremists?

Curtis: We're monitoring the safehouse.

Chapelle: He's not even wearing a wire.

Curtis: They'd search him, and most likely release the remainder of the Cordella Virus. If you feel that I'm making bad decisions, then relieve me of my command.

Chapelle: That won't be neccessary.

Curtis: Thank you sir.

Chapelle: Don't thank me, we just don't have anyone to replace you. Don't think this is over.

.

Jack Bauer prepares his final operation. He has no real delusion about surviving, at least not as a free man. Jack calls Kate, he wants to say goodbye to Kimberly.

.

Kim: Dad, is that you?

Jack: It's me sweetheart.

Kim: Are you coming in, because time is running out.

Jack: Believe me I know. I can't go into details, but I'm doing all I can to save your life.

Kim: Dad, it's okay. I know I'm going to die in an hour. I don't need you to try, I just want to be with you before I die.

Jack: I can't give up. If I fail, I want you to know I did everything I could to save you.

Kim: I know. I love you dad.

Jack: I love you too, I always will.

.

Split screens show the end of this conversation, Ben trying to listen in on the plans of these extremists, Gardner reviewing plans to use nuclear weapons against North Korea, Michelle Dessler trying to provide some comfort to Willow at the hotel.

.

Jack Bauer prepares for his final mission. He plans to infiltrate Gardner's compound, force him to pardon Kimberly at gunpoint, and then eliminate Gardner. Jack has no delusion of surviving, but he plans to complete the final mission before he dies.

.

10:59:57

10:59;58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 11pm and midnight. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Jack began his final operation. He was sneaking into president Gardner's compound. He had already hacked into the surveilance system, was using this to avoid the guards. He had to avoid being caught, at least temporarily. Jack knew if he were caught all was lost. But he also knew he had to move fairly quickly, he had less than one hour before Kimberly was scheduled to be executed.

.

Kimberly looked at the clock in her cell. In exactly one hour they would be injecting her with the sedative, then the poison. Kim would fall asleep, and never wake up, at least not in this life. She was scared, but at least she had her girlfriend Tamika to comfort her, and her stepmother Kate Warner. Kim wished her father had come back. She knew she was going to die, she just wanted a little comfort in her final hour.

.

Ben listened as Roger explained what would be required of them in a few hours. They would have to murder the guards fast and release the Cordella Virus. Roger explained how the pressure had to be shut down, if it was above 50% the virus would be rendered inert. But it seemed likely that by 3am, the virus would be released and CTU wouldn't be able to stop it. Ben had joined the John Brown Underground because he believed that extreme measures might be neccessary to stop Logan and Gardner's nazi-like policies. But killing one million innocent civilians, innocents like Willow, he couldn't let that happen. These people didn't trust him, but then they didn't seem to trust eac other much. Ben hoped he could warn CTU in time.

.

President Gardner calls Ryan Chapelle for a situation.

.

Chapelle: We've sent in our informant, he's trying to infiltrate what remains of Hye-Jin's group.

Gardner: Do they have the virus on them?

Chapelle: We don't know yet.

Gardner: I have to say I'm uneasy using radicals like this Ben, and Nadia Yassir, as allies.

Chapelle: I agree, but we need their help right now.

Gardner: Still, be prepared to arrest them as soon as the virus is stopped, or released.

Chapelle: I know sir.

.

John Donovan is in the presidntial bunker below the White House. Because Donovan is next in the line of succession, he needs to be protected. Then Donovan recieves a call from an unknown individual on his private cellphone. As best as Donovan can tell, the caller has a korean accent.

.

Donovan: Hello?

Caller: Is this John Donovan, speaker of the house of representatives?

Donovan: Speaking.

Caller: We have a serious matter to discuss. Our countries are on the verge of war, perhaps we can do something to avoid that.

Donovan: I'm listening.

Caller: Not over the phone. Meet me in half an hour, I'll text you the address.

.

11:11


	102. Chapter 102

11:14

.

John Donovan is unsure whether he should go to the address tht this mysterious caller gave him. On the one hand, maybe this was a backchannel overture to avoid war. On the other hand, maybe it was a trap. If North Korea was preparing for war, maybe they wanted to eliminate as many of America's leaders as possible before war was declared. John Donovan owed much of his career to having joined the marines at 18, serving his country. It allowed him to attend college, get elected to city council, Congress. In Congress Donovan became a leading member of the anti-war coalition. He never forgot that it was his fellow marines who would be dying in the war, not to mention all the innocent civilians. Donovan hated war as only a soldier could, it had to be avoided at all costs. Despite the risk to himself he decided to go and meet this mysterious individual.

.

Roger had briefed the terrorists on what they needed to do in a few short hours. Until then they decided to eat to keep up their strength. Some were already making their martyrdom videos, they wanted people to know who did this. Ben used this opportunity to talk with Roger.

.

Ben: I heard one of our new friends saying that she's dedicating her actions to geese.

Roger: Geese?

Ben: Yeah. Remember a few years ago when that pilot, Sully, flew into geese and had to make an emergency landing in the Hudson River?

Roger: Yeah, I remember reading about that.

Ben: After it happenned New York gassed thousands of geese to prevent it from happenning again. Apparently this woman is a fanatical animal rights activist.

Roger: I admit some of these people seem a bit bizarre to me, but we need the allies.

Ben: I guess we do. I'm using extreme measures because they're neccessary to end the concentration camps in this country. I think John Brown would approve. What about you, what are your motives?

Roger: I'm a follower of reverand Adam, may he rest in peace.

Ben: I think I heard that name. The media called him a lunatic preacher.

Roger: He wasn't insane, he just understood what needed to be done. This world is too sinful, we have to protect as many souls as we can.

Ben: You mean by murderig children?

Roger: You have to understand, this ain't God's world anymore, it belongs to the devil. These children, most of them, if they grew up they would be corrupted, infected with sin. And they'd wind up in Hell for all eternity. By killing them while they're still innocent, we save them from that terrible fate.

Ben: I have to admit, you make some sense.

.

Kimberly continues to pace nervously. Her lawyer, Eleanor Frutt, shows up. Kim can see from the look on Eleanor's face that the news isn't good, but she feels the need to ask anyway.

.

Kim: Any luck?

Eleanor: I'm afraid not. Judge Stone won't grant you a commutation, nor will governor Davis. Logan was a longshot, and Gardner pretty much wants to execute everyone.

Kim: Yeah, I figured. I heard about your friend Jimmy, I'm sorry.

Eleanor: Thank you. For what it's worth, Bobby, Lindsay, and Eugene are doing what they can right now.

Kim: Thank you. Tell them I appreciate all they've tried to do. And keep up the good work in fighting against the concentration camps. Tell the rest of the firm I said that. Feel free to make up something cool, tell them I said it. Might as well be remembered as my last words.

.

11:22


	103. Chapter 103

11:26

.

Jack continues to make his way through Gardner's compound. This is taking longer than expected. This is taking longer than expected, he has maybe thirty minutes before it's too late. Still, if he loses his cool now, it will all be for nothing.

.

Ben listens as Roger and Carrie describe their old church with the late reverand Adam. Ben at first thinks they had a warped sense of right and wrong. They had no problem murdering children, but they mourned for sinners who died. But it did correspond with their particular "logic." If a child died they went to Heaven, a sinner went to Hell. Ben remembered people comparing this "church" to nazies or Alqueda, a label which Carrie and Roger objected too. As they saw it, many nazies, including Adolf Hitler, were athiests who hated religion's belief in human rights. And although islam believed that all children were innocents, Alqueda perverted that idea, said that cristian and jewish children went to Hell. Believing this, they still murdered children, believed that they were sending these innocents to Hell or Oblivion. Reverand Adam however taught his followers that they were sending the children to Heaven. They believed themselves to be morally superior to much of the world. Ben hated to admit this to himself, but part of what they were saying did seem to make sense.

.

John Donovan waited at the agreed upon location. His Secret Service detail watched covertly. Finally a woman arrived. Her name was Ha Rin.

.

Ha Rin: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting mr speaker.

John: You said we could avoid war between our two nations. How?

Ha Rin: Chairman Kim is angry, and your president is not helping matters.

John: Yeah, diplomacy is not his strong suit.

Ha Rin: You should know, it was Walt Cummings who told us about Logan and Jack Bauer plotting to kidnap the chairman's son.

John: The president's chief of staff?

Ha Rin: Yes. It has not escaped our attention that Logan resigned, at least in part, because of these accusations. Perhaps it was a coup on Gardner's part. But there is no doubt that Jack Bauer was involved.

John: What do you suggest?

Ha Rin: Convince your president to turn over Jack Bauer. We can determine for ourselves if he acted alone or not. Given that Bauer will likely not surrender easily, proof of termination is acceptable. Perhaps then, cooler heads can prevail. But there can be no peace if Jack Bauer is allowed to remain free and alive.

.

In her cell Kim is trying to play cards with Tamika, with the flexible rules. But given the time, Kim get anxious and throws her chips at the wall. This seems to bring the guards in.

.

Kim: I'm sorry. I just lost my temper for a minute.

Guard: That's not why I'm here. It's time.

Kim: It is?

Guard: I'm afraid so.

Kim: I just want to say goodbye to Tamika. How much do I owe you?

Tamika: Five thousand dollars, but I'll settle for five.

Kim: I don't have it on me. Kate, would you mind?

Kate: Sure, I'll have some money deposited in her account.

Kim: Thank you. And thank you Tamika, you've been a good friend in here, I love you.

Tamika: I love you too.

.

Kim and Tamika kissed, for the last time. Then the guards took Kim away.

.

11:35


	104. Chapter 104

11:39

.

The guards lead Kimberly to the death chamber, the chaplain follows them. The chaplain asks Kim if she'd like him to perform the last rites. Kim says yes, since she's about to meet God, it couldn't hurt.

.

CTU waits anxiously for Ben to reveal what he's learned, so far no contact. He obviously has to be careful. But Ben is a radical, unstable since the war, there's always the possibility that he's gone to the other side. Chapelle knows that Aron Pierce is one of the agents monitoring the terrorists, and president Gardner made it clear that Pierce needed to be eliminated. Although Chapelle wants to stop the virus, he's really more interested in his career, in sucking up to the Gardner administration than in saving innocent lives.

.

Aron Pierce monitors the safehouse from a distance when he recieves a call from Chapelle.

.

Pierce: Yes mr Chapelle?

Chapelle: Go in now.

Pierce: I'm sorry?

Chapelle: We think they have the virus, we need to hit fast and hard. The other units are going in, go in now.

.

This made little sense to Pierce, the other units were too far away, why would one agent be sent in to the terrorist safehouse? Pirece called Curtis.

.

Pierce: Are we taking them now?

Curtis: No, why have you been spotted.

Pierce: I don't think so, but Chapelle just ordered me to burst through, immediately.

Curtis: That makes no sense, we'd be eliminating the element of suprise.

Pierce: It makes perfect sense, if he wants me killed. We both know that Tony Almeida's death was suspicious, he and I both knew too much.

Curtis: At this point, we dont know who we can trust. Stay safe and keep your distance.

Pierce: I will, and you should be careful too.

Curtis: I will.

.

Kim is strapped down. She knows that, behind the wall, there are three people wearing masks. At exactly midnight they will each pull a lever, none will ever know which switch releases the deadly chemicals. Noone will know who actually killed her. These rules seemed weird to Kim, not executing someone on the sabbath, the executioners not knowing for certain. The chaplain finishes giving her the last rites and they all leave. It seems there's nothing for Kim to lay here and wait, to sweat out the remaining 15 minutes of her life.

.

11:46


	105. Chapter 105

11:50

.

Kim watches as the clock officially turns to 11:50. Ten minutes until she's given a lethal injection, 15 minutes at most before she's dead.

.

Curtis confronts Chapelle in his office.

.

Curtis: You ordered Aron Pierce to go into the terrorists safehouse alone. You wanted him dead!

Chapelle: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Curtis: I know that you're conspiring with Gardner to eliminate witnesses.

Chapelle: That's a lie. Curtis Manning, you are hereby releived of your duties. Leave now or I'll have you arrested. Might as well go all in.

.

Before Chapelle could ask what Curtis meant, Curtis punched Chapelle and knocked him unconsciouss. Chapelle was a clear and present danger to him and other loyal agents, Curtis did what he had to do.

.

Jack knows he has less than ten minutes to go. He makes his way to Gardner's office. Gardner is discussing the possibility of using a preemptive uclear strike against North Korea, Walt Cummings is advising him what to expect after. Jack just bursts through, with his guns. He orders Walt out and holds Hal Gardner at gunpoint.

.

Jack: You know who I am?

Gardner: Jack Bauer.

Jack: Yes. You're going to call this prison, and inform them that you're giving Kimberly Bauer a full pardon.

Gardner: This building is already on lockdown, you'll never make it out alive.

Jack: That's my problem. You don't do it, you won't leave this room alive.

Gardner: They'll figure out what you did, they'll find Kim. You're just delaying the inevitable.

Jack: One problem at a time.

.

Kate sits with others outside, her father is noticeably absent. Maybe this day was just too much for him. Not that she can blame him. Bob Warner has already lost one daughter, could he really be expected to come and watch his granddaughter be executed. It is now 11:57, less than three minutes before it begins. Then the phone rings, the warden quickly answers.

.

Warden: Hello?

Gardner: This is president Gardner, I have decided to grant Kimberly Bauer a full pardon. The execution is called off!

.

Split screens show the warden activating the fail safe, shutting down the death chamber, the guards let the executioners know not to pull the levers, Curtis Manning assuming command of CTU, Ben making nice with Carrie and Roger, Jack continuing to hold Gardner at gunpoint.

.

The death chamber opens, which startles Kim. She hadn't expected to live long enough to hear this sound. The guards begin undoing Kim's straps.

.

Kim: What's going on?

Warden: President Gardner granted you a full pardon. We're waiting for the papers to come through, but it seems you'll be going home tonight. Congragulations.

.

Kim is suprised at this news. She had made peace with the fact that she was going to die, but this news made her survival instincts kick in. Kim didn't know exactly what her father might have done, but this kind of news called for blind faith and speedy legs.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between midnight and 1am. Events occur in real time.

.

Kimberly is taken out of the death chamber, Kate immediately hugs her. Kate gets a call from her father.

.

Kate: Dad?

Bob: Is Kim okay?

Kate: She's being released. How did you know?

Bob: I'll explain later. The point is there will be a car waiting outside the prison for both of you.

.

Kate decided to not ask questions right now, just to get out of this prison as quickly as possible.

.

Jack Bauer continues to hold president Gardner hostage. The building is already on lockdown. Secret Service has the office surrounded, but none want to risk hurting the president. Still, Jack knows it's only a matter of time before they have little choice and burst through. Jack just has to hold them off until Bob can get Kim to safety, but there might not be enough time.

.

At CTU Curtis Manning asserts his authority, letting them know that Chapelle has been relieved of his authority. Most don't understand, but they trust Curtis' judgement far more than Chapelle's. So, at least for now, they'll follow his lead.

.

In Washington D.C John Donovan is going over the FBI file on the woman he met, Ha Rin. She is a known spy for North Korea, and she claims she speaks directly for chairman Kim Chul-Eun. The question is why would he trust her more than his own diplomats? Just then Donovan's Secret Service agents are informed of a development.

.

Agent: President Gardner is beig held hostage.

Donovan: By whom?

Agent: They think by Jack Bauer. Hopefully they can rescue the president. You're next in line of succession, we need to get you to the bunker immediately.

.

Kimberly is being walked out of the prison by the warden. He has to let the guards know that Kim is beig pardoned, not escaping.

.

Kim: Could you let Tamika know I'm okay, and that I love her.

Warden: I'll let her know.

.

As much as Kim wanted to kiss her girlfriend one more time, as a free woman, she feared this "pardon" wasn't genuine. Kim was suppossed to be dead by now, this kind of news called for blind faith and speedy legs.

.

At Gardner's compound, Secret Service agents blow a hole in the door. Jack knows he's defeated. Kim's gotten as good a head start as she's going to get, and he cannot allow a lunatic like Hal Gardner to remain president. Jack uses his final seconds of freedom to shoot Gardner in the head, killing him instantly.

.

12:12


	107. Chapter 107

12:16

.

Secret Service have arrested Jack Bauer for president Gardner's murder. Jack assumes he's going to be executed before long, maybe turned over to North Korea for his earlier actions. Maybe that could help achieve peace between America and North Korea. Jack can live with that, he can only hope that Kim can get to safety in time. If not, at least she'll know he did everything in his power to save her life.

.

Speaker Donovan is being led to the bunker below the White House. Suddenly the agents inform Donovan of the recent development.

.

Agent: It seems that Jack Bauer has assasinated president Gardner. You are now president of the United States.

Donovan: We need to have an official swearing-in ceremony, let the world know we still have a functioning government.

Agent: We can bring the chied justice to the bunker.

Donovan: Actually, it might inspire the people to see me working from the White House. I'll stay above ground, for now. In the meantime, has Kimberly Bauer been executed?

Agent: I don't know. We've been more concerned with stopping Jack Bauer.

Donovan: Bauer could have used Gardner as a hostage to get her free. Find out, and make sure the warden knows what happenned.

.

Kimberly Bauer reaches the prison gates. Just as Bob Warner promised, there is a van waiting for her. But just as the gates are being opened, the prison goes on lockdown. The guards are ordered to stop her from leaving. Kim and Kate make a run for it, and three men emerge from the van. They are wearing masks, and are all brandishing assault weapons. This keeps the prison guards at bay as Kim and Kate get into the van. As the van drives off Kate recognizes her father.

.

Bob: Good to see you again Kim.

Kim: Where are we going?

Bob: To a country that has no extradition treaty with America. It will be an adjustment, but you'll be alive.

.

12:24


	108. Chapter 108

12:28

.

John Donovan is waiting for the chief justice of the Supreme Court to come and officially swear him in. He currently has the authority of the president, but it is important for the world to see that they still have a functioning government. In the meantime Donovan's chief of staff, Santos, briefs him on the current situations.

.

Santos: Kimberly Bauer was able to escape, the LAPD are tracking them down now.

Donovan: Good. She was after all convicted of first degree murder by a jury of her peers and sentanced to death. Not to mention the small fact that we can't let a lunatic force a pardon out of the president.

Santos: They will find her and drag her back to the death chamber. Will this also affect the peace talks with North Korea?

Donovan: We will turn Jack Bauer over to them soon. It's unfortunate we have to turn over a former soldier, but Bauer knew the risks, assuming ofcourse he even acted under Logan's orders. I don't know if chairman Kim is willing to negotiate with us anymore, but we will try. And what of the remaining Cordella Virus?

Santos: CTU is still monitoring the remaining terrorists, their informant hasn't been able to make contact. The terrorist safehouse doesn't have the virus, we think they're waiting for it to be delivered.

Donovan: Why are they waiting?

Santos: Unfortunately, their numbers are growing. According to the monitoring of extremist websites, pretty much every lnatic who hates the american givernment wants to be a part of this.

Donovan: How many do they have?

Santos: Last count, almost 50.

.

Kim is given a gun in the van. She hasn't held a gun since the day she killed Gary Matheson, now it might be neccessary. She notices that the three mercenaries keep wearing masks, they don't talk much. Clearly they want as few people as possible to know about their involvement. Bob says this should all be over in less than three hours, by which time she will be on a plane out of the country. Considering that Kim was suppossed to be dead already, clearly Bob Warner and her father know what they're doing.

.

At the terrorist safehouse Ben notices two more people enter. They're wearing tattoos that say "88." Ben remembers beating up two neo-nazies with that tattoo. H is the 8th letter of the alphabet, "88" stands for HH, or "Heil Hitler." Ben is a bit nervous, being around so many lunatics, perhaps under different circumstances, he could have been one of them. Had he not found Willow, if she hadn't tempered his anger. Ben focuses on his beloved, how these people had murdered her, how he would make them pay for that.

.

12;34


	109. Chapter 109

12:38

.

Curtis Manning continues to monitor the terrorist safehouse, still no sign of the Cordella Virus. And he fears it's only a matter of time before people realize he has Chapelle locked in the interrogation room. Nadia Yassir comes to his office.

.

Nadia: You wanted to see me sir?

Curtis: Yes, we still haven't heard from Ben, and we can't rule out the possibility that he's gone over to the other side. We need to send someone else in there, and given your record.

Nadia: You want me to walk in there and say I want to help them destroy America?

Curtis: Yes. They seem to be accepting help from pretty much anyone at the moment, but it is risky.

Nadia: Risky but neccessary, I'll do it.

Curtis: Thank you.

.

At the White House Donovan is going over Ha Rin's FBI file, alongside chairman Kim's.

.

Donovan: They're not related, they're not from the same hometown, they went to different schools. So if he really trusts her more than his own diplomats, why?

Santos: I'm not sure he does. She might represent a faction that wants peace, making a desperate move that her dictator will ever support. For that matter, maybe the chairman believes war is inevitable, he just wants us to delay our own military response.

Donovan: Unfortunately, that might be true.

.

Willow begins having a nosebleed at the hotel. She knows she is becoming symptomatic, and se very much fears dying a painful death. Willow clutches her suicide capsule, but she doesn't take it yet. She still feels she might be the only one who can talk to Ben if he begins having doubts about his mission.

.

Bob Warner drives the van under a bridge. There are two cars waiting for them here. The three masked mercenaries get in one, Bob instructs Kim and Kate to get in another. By this point Kim is wearing a different set of clothes, and a Dodger's baseball cap. Hopefully these three will be able to make it out of the country, then they can be one big happy family again.

.

12:48


	110. Chapter 110

12:52

.

Nadia Yassir enters the terrorist safehouse. Ben is a little suprised, but she vouches for her to the group. He tells how she fought with the John Brown Underground to destroy the concentration camps. Ben and Nadia silently look for a way to communicate in private.

.

Secret Service is dragging Jack Bauer out to be taken away. Walt Cummings, Gardner's chief of staff, wants to talk to him first.

.

Walt: You daughter will be found, she will be executed before sunrise.

Jack: At least she'll know that I did everything I could to save her.

Walt: You didn't have to murder your president.

Jack: Yes, I did. He was working with terrorists, willing to murder thousands, maybe millions of his own people, just to gain power.

Walt: That is a delusion. Gardner was willing to do whatever it took to protect this country. And you probably destroyed our best chance of saving America.

Jack; When I die, and I assume it will be soon, when I stand before God ad he asks if I did anything good with my life. I'm going to say "Yes, I killed Hal Gardner."

.

The police have found Bob Warner's new car and begin chasing it. Bob tries to lose them and the chase intensifies. Bob is forced to crash the car, barely ahead of the police. Kate tries to help her father get out, but his injuries are too severe.

.

Bob: Leave me, use the protocol we discussed. I can stall them, give them false intel. Now go, make my sacrifice worth something.

Kate: I love you dad.

Bob: I love you too. Now go and keep our family safe.

.

Split screens show Kim and Kate fleeing, Ben and Nadia trying to blend in with the terrorists, Willow still clutching her suicide capsule, John Donovan officially being sworn in as president of the United States, Jack Bauer being led to the back of a car.

.

Jack gets in the back of a car, expecting to be delivered to north korean custody. To his shock Aron Pierce is the driver.

.

Aron: Hello Jack.

Jack: Aron, what are you doing here?

Aron: My orders are to deliver you to the north koreans. But it's a long drive to the chinese consulate, might take up to 12 hours.

Jack: My daughter?

Aron: She got away, but the LAPD is looking for all of them, it's really anyone's guess if they can get out of the country. In the meantime, a growing number of terrorists are trying to release a weaponized virus and kill as many as one million americans. If this isn't an all hands on deck moment, what is?

.

Jack thought about this for a minute, CTU needed his help, but Kim had gottena way, and Bob Warner knew the protocol. If Jack tried to find them now, it might just lead the authorities to Kim. Jack had no delusions about being a free man, but maybe he could save lives before he was executed. He agreed to help on this final mission.

.

12;59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 1am and 2am. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

President Donovan speaks to the nation from the Oval Office.

.

Donovan: My fellow americans. We have been hit hard today. Terrorists have released a deadly weaponized virus at the Chandler Plaza Hotel in Los Angelas. Before he sun rises over the hotel, it is expected that over 1,000 innocent civilians will have died from this. In adition terrorists kidnapped president Logan's daughter Amy, forcing his resignation. Another, murdered president Gardner. Thus circumstances have forced me, as Speaker of the House of Representatives, to take the office of president. Although I am an ambitious man, this is not how I wanted to become president. Nevertheless, circumstances have forced me into this job. I assure you all, that those responsible for these attacks will be brought to justice. But I also urge you all, in the strongest possible terms, not to engage in any rumors that you may have heard, or may soon hear. If you see something suspicious, report it to the police. Qualified authorities will handle it. Just as we cannot tolerate terrorism, we cannot tolerate racism or xenophobia.

.

As the new president makes his speech, the police find Bob Warner, who is too weak to even leave his car.

.

Officer: Where is your daughter and Kimberly Bauer?

Bob: I have a daughter? Sorry, don't seem to remember much, I might have a concussion.

.

Kim and Kate make their way to a gas station. They see a teenage couple, Kyle and Linda, getting gas. Before anyone else can spot them they quickly take these two hostage and force them to drive away.

.

Kyle: Please, just let her go.

Kim: We will, when we're safe. I'm sorry that we have to do this, but I was suppossed to be dead an hour ago. And if we don't get away, they'll finish the job.

.

Ben and Nadia try to tak quietly at the terrorist safehouse, but Yusef and Susan watch from a distance and become suspicious. Ben senses their suspicion and panics. He grabs Nadia, and takes out her listening device.

.

Ben: You planted that bitch!

Yusef: What's going on?

.

Nadia sees what Ben is trying to do, he's letting her "expose" him to save herself. All she can do now is go along with it, or they're both dead.

.

Nadia: He's an informant, I found this on him.

Susan: How do we know you're not the informant?

Nadia: You think I would ever work with the americans again? After what they did to me?

Ben: I hate the government as much as anyone, but I can't kill civilians like this. You people are going too far.

Yusef: So you are a traitor. That doesn't exonerate Nadia.

Nadia: How can I prove my loyalty?

Yusef: Shoot this man.

.

Nadia didn't want to murder Ben, he was a good man who tried to do the right thing. But he was a dead man on furlough at this point, and she was CTU's best chance to stop the Cordella Virus. Ben gave her a look, let her know it was okay. Ben shot Ben in the head, killing him instantly.

.

1:07


	112. Chapter 112

1:11

.

Yusef begins organizing the remaining terrorists to go to the gas distribution plant. Nadia has sold her cover, but they know CTU will not be far behind. They might have to move early, but they are determined to kill as many people as possible.

.

At the Chandler Plaza Hotel Michelle Dessler goes over to Willow. She is clearly sick, nose bleeding, fever, skin sores.

.

Willow: Everything okay?

Michelle: I've just been informed that Ben is dead. I don't know all of the details yet, but it seems that he died protecting the operation, trying to save lives.

Willow: He was a good man, and I guess I'll be seeing him again soon. I only delayed taking this pill because I might be needed. But with him gone...

Michelle: Would you like me to hold your hand?

Willow: Sure you're not needed elsewhere?

Michelle: If I am, I'll leave. But you don't deserve to die alone.

.

Bob Warner is being given medical attention. Agent Baker of Division comes to question him.

.

Baker: I understand you claim to have amnesia.

Bob: I was in a car crash.

Baker: Even if you have lost memories of your crimes, you can still be charged. Given the severity of the charges, and your age, you'll die in prison, your company will be taken from you. But. you tell us where Kim and Kate are going, we can arrange immunity.

Bob: Fine, I'll tell you.

.

Kim and Kate are on their way out of the country, still holding Kyle and Linda hostage. Bob's original plan was to, if captured, give the police false intel, thus giving them more of a head start. Ofcourse Bob knew he'd be spending the rest of his life in prison, no way to know if he'd really sacrifice his life until he was actually facing that choice. Not to mention his recent car crash, maybe he'd slip and give the police their real location.

.

Kyle; You're that girl, the one who escped Death Row.

Kim: Yes I am. We're leaving the country tonight, you'll never have to see us again.

Kyle: Yeah, I'm just wondering if you'll really let us go when this is over.

Kim: If we get caught, I'm going to die. If we get away, the U.S. authorities will never be able to touch us. Either way there's no real point in killing you. Provided you do what we say, we have no reason not to let you go.

.

President Donovan is given a situation update on the mess with North Korea.

.

Santos: We have something on Ha Rin. Byeong-Ho was part of their chemical weapons program three years ago, during an undisclosed meltdown. North Korea never made this public because they couldn't confirm that they had a chemical weapons program. Byeong-Ho nearly died, Ha Rin saved his life and nursed him back to health. She saved the life of the chairman's son, that's why he trusts her more than his own diplomats.

Donovan: You think it's a legitimate back-chanel overture? Or could it still be a ruse to get us to stand down militarily before they strike?

Santos: I honestly don't know sir. But it seems you have to decide what to do with this information.

.

1:19


	113. Chapter 113

1:23

.

Michelle holds Willow's hand as she falls asleep. When Willow dies Michelle closes her eyes. Willow is with her beloeved Ben again, wherever that might be. She knows that, very soon, she will be joining them.

.

The clerics are still leading some of their followers in prayer. Most in the hotel have taken the cyanide capsules. The only ones still alive are those who side with these clerics, or those still looking for a way out. These twenty or so, they are desperate, irrational, ready to fight for their freedom. Thomas seems to have become the leader of these desperate individuals. They know that CTU is guarding all the entrances and exits. But if they all attack together, maybe they stand a chance of getting out.

.

President Donovan considers his options with regards to North Korea. Maybe chairman Kim is serious about peace, but if he needs to do a backchannel overture, how stable is his government? Can he even deliver peace or would he be overthrown in a coup? If he does this and succeeds, he could avert a nuclear war. If he does this and it fails, war is inevitable and he'll just allow North Korea the opportunity to strike first. Either option poses risks.

.

Jack Bauer and Aron Pierce follow the remaining terrorists from a distance. They don't have the Cordela virus, but hopefully they'll lead CTU to it. Susan sends a text to some of her allies. It's in code, but Chloe OBrien is able to intercept it. Chloe informs Curtis Manning what she's learned.

.

Chloe: I don't know exactly what the message means, but it was sent to a local Antifa safehouse.

Curtis: They might have the virus, can you get a location?

Chloe: Yes. But we already scanned the Antifa house, the virus isn't inside.

Curtis: Perhaps they've been moving it around, scan again.

.

As Jack and Aron follow the terrorists they begin talking.

.

Aron: When this is over, if you want to run away, I doubt I could stop you.

Jack: I'm not sure I could even make it, but I appreciate the thought.

Aron: I hope Kim makes it.

.

Agent Baker arrives at a private airfield. Records indicate that Bob Warner does indeed own this airfield, and it's only plane. It seems that, facing spending the rest of his life in prison, he was willing to betray his own daughter and grandchild. Baker places men in covert positions, ready to arrest Kim Bauer and Kate Warner if and when they arrive.

.

1:31


	114. Chapter 114

1;35

.

President Donovan makes a decision on North Korea. He agrees to discuss the situation with chairman Kim directly, through closed circuit television.

.

Michelle contemplates her options at the hotel. She still has the nerve gas, if she used it she would kill everyone. This would prevent Thomas or anyone else from escaping, but it would also murder innocent people, those who refused to take the suicide pills for religious reasons. Then again, those religious people were letting their own children die in agony, rather than put them out of their misery. Michelle knew that, if she had to, she would release the nerve gas.

.

Agent Baker and his men are in position. As soon as Kim and Kate arrive they will arrest them. Baker knows it's possible that these fugitives might have hostages. If that's the case, they are desperate, likely not to let the hostages live. Baker gives orders to his team, shoot to kill at the first possible moment.

.

President Donovan and chairman Kim begin their closed circuit meeting.

.

Donovan: Mr chairman, you were willing to agree to peace and disarmament with president Logan. Are you willing to agree to these terms with my administration?

Kim: Yes, provided you agree to turn over all of those involved in the abduction of my son.

Donovan: As far as we know Jack Bauer acted alone. The mental strain of his daughter's upcoming execution was just too much for him and he suffered a mental break. Jack Bauer even murdered our own president. He will be handed over to you, once we apprehend him.

Kim: I thought you already had him in custody.

Donovan: Unfortunately he escaped.

Kim: Which makes me suspicious. Perhaps he had help in my son's abduction.

Donovan: He is very resourceful.

Kim: There can be no peace if Jack Bauer remains free.

Donovan: Let's not drag our two countries to war just because of one lunatic.

Kim: I'm not the one dragging our countries to war, you are.

.

President Donovan knew he had no choice, he had to turn Jack Bauer over to North Korea, or have him eliminated.

.

1:42


	115. Chapter 115

1:46

.

Some of Thomas' group are already symptomatic. They know if they want their chance at freedom, they need to move soon.

.

Kyle arrives at the airport. Kim and Kate plan to be on a plane out of the country within the hour. But the question for Kim is whether to let Kyle and Linda go.

.

Kate: Kim, we have to go.

Kim: They'll tell the police we're here.

Linda: We won't, I swear to God.

Kim: You believe in God?

Linda: Right now I want to.

Kim: The thing is, I need to do what I have to do to survive. How do I know you won't tell the cops once we let you go?

Kyle: I give you my word, we just want to go home. Besides, you kill us, the police find our bodies, they lock down the airport.

Kim: Yeah, we kill you and maybe they find your bodies. We let you go, maybe you go ahead and tell them.

Kate: Kim, this isn't who we are. We're the good guys remember.

.

Kim wanted to be good, but she also wanted to live. Years in prison had taught her that if you show mercy, it's a sign of weakness and could cost you your life. In the end Kim decided to take a chance and let them live.

.

Thomas and the others make a final rush on the door. They nearly break the glass, until Michelle releases the nerve gas. Within a few minutes everyone on the hotel, both the praying faithful, and the desperate survivors, are dead. Only Michelle is still alive, she needs to make sure noone can escape.

.

Yusef and his terrorists reach the Antifa safehouse. CTU closes in, and a fierce gunbattle erupts. Many are killed on both sides. Nadia tries to shoot the terrorists, but is soon shot and mortally wounded. Carrie is killed, as is Yusef. Susan and about a dozen terrorists escape with what remains of the Cordella Virus. Among them are two Antifa terrorists. CTU tries to track them, but Susan uses evasion tactics. They are running late for Roger's shift at the planet. They will have to move fast and hard to unleash the virus. Jack goes to Nadia as she is dying.

.

Nadia: I heard where they're going. This guy, Roger, works at a gas distribution plant. His shift starts at 2am, they'll release the virus there.

.

Split screens show Nadia Yassir dying, Kate and Kim going to the airport, president Donovan contemplating his options, Michelle walking over the Chandler Plaza Hotel.

.

Michelle Dessler looks over the hotel one last time. She just confirms what she already knew. Everyone is dead, the only one who still has the virus now is her. There's no point in her staying alive now, just to die a painful death, risk going mad with fear and trying to get out. And seeing all of these dead children takes it's toll on her. Michelle puts her gun to her head and says "I love you Tony." Michelle then pulls the trigger and blows her brains out.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	116. Chapter 116

The following takes place between 2am and 3am. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Curtis Manning briefs CTU on what they now know. Theo Stoller is among those listening.

.

Curtis: Before Nadia Yassir died she told us that the remaining terrorists are planning to release the remaining Cordella Virus at a gas distribution plant, but she didn't know which one.

Theo: I might.

Curtis: Excuse me?

Theo: My government fears this kind of attack too, I;ve had to learn certain things. The terrorists would have to lower the pressure by 50%, or the virus wouldn't survive long enough to cause mass casualties.

.

Chloe OBrien immediately logged on to fing out which of Los Angelas' six plants had significantly lowered their pressure. So far none had, but she would keep monitoring. Hopefully Jack Bauer and the others would be able to hit the right one once they knew.

.

President Donovan is being briefed on the situation at the Chandler Plaza Hotel.

.

Santos: It seems Michelle Dessler had to release the poison gas. She then shot herself in the head. Everyone at the hotel is dead, but ofcourse they are still taking all precautions before they enter to cremate the bodies.

Donovan: And the remaining terrorists witht he virus?

Santos: Nadia Yassir was able to tell CTU that they are heading for a gas distribution plant, but we don't yet know which one.

Donovan: Nadia Yassir gave her life to save civilians, even after all this country did to her.

Santos: Are you considering shutting down the internment camps mr president?

Donovan: I'm not considering anything. I'm saying we do it, right now. The legality of the camps was always questionable, and has done far more harm than good to this country. Begin the arrangements, do it immediately.

Santos: Yes mr president.

.

Kim and Kate are in the airport. They are taking a flight at this time for the same reason Georgia and her friends did. Less security at this time, those on duty are less alert. Still, there's always the chance that some guard would know their faces. If they did, then these women's lives were basically over.

.

Roger and the remaining twelve terrorists have reached the plant. They all know none of them will survive to see the sun rise, all they can do now is try and kill as many people as possible before that happens. The terrorists have little in common with each other, all that unites them is this final mission. Roger tries to talk the guard into letting them through, but the plant is on lockdown because of the crisis. Roger murders the guard and the terrorists soon take this plant. They massacre every employee here, they don't have time to alert CTU of the situation. Roger begins lowering the pressure so that the virus can be released.

.

2:12


	117. Chapter 117

2:16

.

Roger continues lowering the pressure at the plant. He fears this will alert CTU, but the machines cannot move any faster without risking shutdown. If this works, the virus will be released by 3am.

.

Agent Baker went to question Bob Warner in the hospital.

.

Baker: Kate and Kimberly never made it to your private airfield.

Bob: Maybe they panicked and went elsewhere.

Baker: Or the whole thing was a diversion. Either way, you've thrown away any chance of ever being a free man again.

Bob: Maybe, but at least when I'm in prison I'll be able to look at myself in the mirror.

Baker: Maybe. But we have sent their pictures to all the airports, including those out of state. They will be found, Kimberly will be executed by the end of the day, and Kate will likely spend the rest of her life in prison. I'll be certain to come and tell you when they're captured.

.

Kim and Kate were at the airport, trying to get on the plane to Cuba. It had beautiful beaches, classic cars, and for the moment at least they had no extradition treaty with America. And despite it's communist government, more than a few officials were willing to shield american fugitives for the right price. There are a suprising amount of people here at this hour. After the attack on the hotel, a lot of people are panicking and trying to flee the country. The plane is scheduled to take off at 2:35am, barring any complications. The clerk at the airport was curious as to why they were going all the way to Cuba with just carry-ons. Kate asked "You know how many times you guys lost our luggage." This ended the conversation, and they passed without incident. The women had feared that the airport would have their images already, but sometimes a beuracratic mess is a fugitive's best friend.

.

Bobby Donnell, Lindsay Dole, Eugene Young, Helen Gamble, and Eleanor Frutt are all at Lindsay's apartment. They know how Kim escaped, and are hoping she made it to safety. They are also waiting for news about Jimmy. Bobby and Lindsay have been divorced for years, but this whole experience has brought them closer together. Then they get a call from the hospital, the news is indeed about their friend Jimmy.

.

2:22


	118. Chapter 118

2:26

.

Kim and Kate board the plane. In 15 minutes they'll be airborne, and soon they'll be safely outside U.S. jurisdiction. But they hear some of the flight attendants talking about the air marshall. According to the rumor the marshall is about to board the plane, search for a possible fugitive. Hopefully that's just a rumor. Hopefully.

.

President Donovan is once again talking to chairman Kim of North Korea.

.

Donovan: Mr chairman, I assure you that my people are doing all they can to locate Jack Bauer and hand him over to your custody.

Kim: My sources tell me that Bauer is working with your people to stop this virus.

Donovan: This is the first I've heard of this. CTU is shorthanded recently, they might be desperate to prevent the murder of more american citizens.

Kim: I can understand that. We must do what we must to ensure the safety of our respective citizens.

Donovan: Yes, and this peace treaty is in the best interests of both of our countries.

Kim: Agreed. If you you turn Jack Bauer over to us, I will sign the treaty. I realize that Bauer is on a dangerous mission, so proof of his death is acceptable.

Donovan: Understood.

.

At CTU Chloe OBrien alerts Curtis Manning that one of the gas distribution plants has lowered it's pressure to under 80%, and it's continuing to drop. Given all that's happening, it can't be a coincidence. Curtis tries to contact the personnel at the plant, but gets no response. He orders all available field operatives to the plant immediately.

.

The air marshal looks over the passengers, compares them to the images of known terrorists and fugitives on his smartphone. He recognizes Kim's face. Had she been a known terrorist the marshal would have arrested her on the spot. But Kim was just running for her life, like most of the passengers. She was a convicted murderer, but she shot and murdered a wife beater. And the marshal knew that if he arrested Kim, he'd be in Los Angelas when the terrorists struck again. Not to mention all these other passengers who just happenned to have the bad luck to be on the same plane as a murderer, why risk their lives with a delay? He decided to be selfish and save his own skin. The marshal called in that the plane was clear, no terrorists or fugitives. He then settles down and buckles himself in for the flight.

.

2:34


	119. Chapter 119

2:38

.

Kim and Kate hold each other's hands as the plane takes off. Others just assume that one or both of these women is afraid of flying, or maybe having a bad reaction to today's events. At any rate the plane takes off without incident. It seems they are free.

.

CTU operatives approach the gas distribution plant. It's pressure is only 54% and still dropping. Clearly this is the right plant, they just hope they can stop the terrorists in time. President Donovan anxiously waits for news from the White House. Jack and Aron sneak into the plant. A gunfight quickly ensues between the two groups. Roger hears the gunshots. He'd like to move faster, but then the machines would likely shut down. Aron Pierce is mortally wounded in the battle. Jack wants to help his friend, but he still has a mission, and every second counts. As soon as the pressure reaches 50% Roger activates the virus containers. Jack arrives only seconds later and kills Roger and the remaining terrorists. He sees that the virus has been released and knows there's only one option left. Jack orders the plant evacuated and sets chargers in the right places. He has to blowup the plant before the virus reaches Los Angelas. Jack sets the last charge near Aron Pierce, then tries to help his old friend.

.

Jack: We have to go now.

Aron: I'll never make it. Besides, someone has to stay here, in case any of the terrorists survived and try to stop the explosions. Go Jack, try to get away.

.

Jack didn't like leaving Aron behind, but he knew that Aron's wound was fatal. There were suddenly gunshots, some terrorists must have survived. Aron tried to shoot at them from the distance, and told Jack to leave. Jack quickly began running, just as the explosions started. Jack was literally outrunning the bombs, and had no time to spare.

.

2:48


	120. Chapter 120

2:52

.

At the White House president Donovan is informed of the success at the gas distribution plant. This threat is finally over. Now all that remains is to negotiate with the dictator of North Korea and try to undo the damage that Logan and Gardner did. Donovan plans to give amnesty to the militias who lay down their arms and end the internment camps. This country needs to heal now more than ever. First, he has to address the nation.

.

Bobby, Lindsay, Helen, Eleanor, and Eugene arrive at the hospital. Their friend Jimmy has survived, even woken up. Jimmy is relieved that he's alive, and glad that his friends are okay.

.

Kate and Kim hear the flight attendant remark that they are now officially over international waters. They did it, they are really free. Kim is going to be reunited with her baby in Cuba.

.

At the plant site Curtis Manning supervises the operation. As far as they can tell the virus has been completel destroyed, but all of his men need to take a detox-shower. Still no sign of Jack Bauer. He set of the chargers, maybe he made it out in time, maybe not. Even if he's stil alive, Jack has no reason to turn himself in.

.

President Donovan addresses the nation from the Oval Office.

.

Donovan: My fellow americans. I am happy to announce that the Cordella Virus has been destroyed. Sadly, this victory came too late for the 1,000 civilians who were murdered at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Many CTU agents, and their allies, gave their lives to save others. We must move forward, and learn from our mistakes. I have ordered the end of the internment camps, the release of all those not charged with serious crimes, and I am offering amnesty to all rebels who are willing to lay down their arms and swear to never again take up arms against America.

.

As the president speaks we see a number of images, Jimmy Berlutti's friends providing comfort in the hospital, former president Logan watching over his freed daughter Amy while she sleeps, Georgia and her mother bonding over her being granted immunity for her part in the diamond smuggling, Theo taking Mandy into custody to be brought to Germany for her blowing up a plane and murdering german citizens, Kim and Kate having drinks to celebrate their new freedom.

.

At an all night Quick Stop a lone cashier watches the counter and watches the news. Suddenly a customer comes in, asks for some doughnuts and a coffee. The customer only has cash, the cashier isn't suppossed to take cash at this time. But he bends the rules for this guy. As the customer leaves the cashier sees on the news a picture of a fugitive named Jack Bauer. The cashier couldn't help but wonder, this fugitive looked similar to the customer he just had. Was that really Jack Bauer, or did Jack Bauer die in this explosion?

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


End file.
